H&J part 1
by freegirl999
Summary: a love story of huey and jazmine and friends and there upheaveal battle through middle school to highschool this is my first story so it needs some work and it's gonna start off rough in the beginning and I will work hard to better it , and I will upload a chapter everyother day im new to this so bare with me lol but I will finished this story please rate and review thank you(:
1. Chapter 1

JAZIMINE: Seriously tom …ugggggh you know what JUST GET OUT IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU. SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE IM TALKING TO A WALL WOULD IT JUST KILLYOU TO BE A ..

And what that's Sarah what will it kill me to be I don't even understand why your so upset it's really uncalled for and think of jasmine do you really think she's needs to hear this

YOU KNOW WHAT I HOPE SHE DOES FOR HER SAKE BECAUSE GOD FORBID I WANT HER TO DEAL WITH ANY BOY WHO ACTS LIKE A WEAK MINDED MAN, FOR GOD SAKES TOM I WANT YOU DOMINATE ACT A LITTLE AGGRESSIVE HELL PUT ME IN MY PLACE FOR ONCE YOU ARE LETTING ME RUN ALL OVER YOU. I WISH YOU WOULD GROW SOME DAMN BALLS. Sarah screamed at her husband who now looked at her in shock and embarrassment. Um sure whatever you want honey tom mumbled back. Sarah just glared at him once and shook her head get out she said in a cold voice. Now honey really tom started …"I SAID GET OUT" Sarah yelled and pointed at the door. Tom sighed and made his way to the freeman's next door.

Jazmine watched her father from her window and rolled her eyes. She was now fourteen years old and she was use to her parent's arguments it had been going on for years. She wasn't the same naive girl that she used to be when she was 10. She knew her mother was in her in a loveless marriage and her father was too boring or too dumb to take control or in her mother's word dominate and be a man. She felt bad for her daddy but her mother had a point would it kill him to be a little aggressive hell her mother practically handle him in that argument. She thought shaking her long curly hair and climbing into her bed. at least the argument was over and she could finally go to sleep…

HUEY:

Knock knock….Huey looked up from his book and sighed and shook his head. From the very loud argument across the street, At the DuBois's he already knew it was tom. Sarah had kicked him out and he was back at their house for the fifth night in a row. Riley get the door his grandfather said looking up from his paper. Man why I always get the door riley mumbled grumpily as he paused his game on the Xbox 1 and got up to open the door. Man its tom bitch ass again. Man nigga your wife stay kicking your ass out riley said snickering as tom walked in glumly and sat down on the couch I don't know what to do tom whined, As he put his head in his hands. well Tom you could man up a little and take control your wife just handle your ass like Porsha did Kenya on the housewives. Granddad chuckled watching the TV, Man she handle you like that bus driver uppercut that girl on vine had you looking like Manny Pacquiao. Shit was embarrassing riley said laughing, stop that cussing boy. Granddad said but laughing along with riley.

She acts like she wants me to be a tyrant or this mean guy that comes home and throw things and be like look b have my dinner on the table or something. And she doesn't even think of how this could affect Jazmine. I don't want my daughter being pushed around by some jerk and I don't want her seeing me doing that too Sarah what woman would want that? Tom said. Look tom no woman wants a weak man especially if they have to tell you that you are weak, as for your daughter I saw her handle your ass about that short skirt she had on tonight so her chances of being with a weak nigga is slim to none. Granddad said shaking his head at tom. Yeah Mariah handle you like you was the daughter and she was the father riley said dying at the flashback of Jazmine and her confrontation about the jean skirt she wore tonight with her friends...

_**Flashback…**_

Jazmine came out the house wearing a white tank top that show a little midriff, and a grey jean short skirt with silver tongue sandals that match her sliver nail polish on her toes. Her long curly hair tumbled over her shoulders she wasn't practically comfortable with the outfit but she only wore it because Cindy claimed that they needed to look cool at this stupid party tonight. 'Um Jazmine her father said coming out from behind her. He rubbed his fingers nervously. Yes dad? Jazmine said kind of ready to go, She just wanted to get this night over with so she could come back home. that skirt is a little too short honey don't you think maybe you should wear something else that would flatter you a little different. Jazmine wasn't thrilled that her skirt was the length it was but the fact that her dad said it didn't flatter her was like he was saying she couldn't pull off wearing the skirt at all. That's what truly pissed her off. Jazmine was on a scale of being a complete a dime she turned plenty of boys heads just wearing a simple sundress. so your saying that I look awful in this Jazmine said angrily tom rubbed his head nervously noo… honey I mean you…"you mean that I look terrible in what I'm wearing, your saying that my clothes don't flatter me are you saying that I'm fat or something dad ? Jazmine said cutting him off, you know what love never mind have a good night I made a mistake honey. Tom said rushing off from the scene that was about to explode…

I didn't know what to do tom spluttered out. as riley and granddad bust out laughing. Huey shook his head you should have told her to take her ass back in the house and change clothes. She was offended that you said the skirt didn't flatter her and she took your words and twisted them and turned them on you Huey said annoyed. Closing his book and shaking his head at tom as he headed upstairs for bed. Huey quickly did his bed time rituals and climbed into bed as Riley came in and did the same. You know Mariah was looking pretty sexy in that jean skirt she a little thick on the low. Riley said trying to get out a reaction out his brother Huey who only frowned but was silently agreeing with his brother. Shut up riley! Huey said laying on his bed trying clear the image out his head. "Aw come Huey I know your gay ass was looking too, throwing a ball up in the air. Riley said snickering. Huey stared at brother severely annoyed one thing he was not going to do was discussed Jazmine's too short skirt with his brother because it was pissing him off especially thinking about other niggas like his brother was looking too at her too shaking the thought from his head…

JAZMINE:

It was first day of back to school. And Jazmine was entering eight grade finally she thought putting the final touch on her berry flavored lip gloss, And checking out the white flora print baby doll dress and small sleeveless jean vest in her mirror. Her long curly hair tumbled over her shoulders, the golden color bought out her light creamy Carmel complexion. As she slipped on a pair of hot pink sandals. And grabbed her book bag, and pocketbook. "Bye mom she said walking downstairs, walking past her. 'Bye honey! Have a good day at school, her mom called out behind her. as Jazmine walked out the front door to the bus stop where Huey and riley was standing with Caesar and were waiting for the bus. riley was decked out in a simple white t-shirt with a fresh pair of blue and purple Jordan's, and deep blue jeans and his hair freshly braided and finished off with his lethal injection chain. Huey wore a simple but nice over black shirt that was unbutton with a simple fresh white t. shirt and tan pants and all black Jordan's, His afro look soft but big and curly it look nappy, but had a nice nappy not all dried out and tacky look, it suited him. He looked incredibly handsome and all the girls at school practically fell on their faces, to get his attention even though he barely glanced in their direction. Jazmine blushed at the thought and turn her head to Caesar was also looking fresh wearing a soft blue jean vest over a fresh white tee and soft blue jeans and grey and white Jordan's, his brown and black dreads were braided to the back. 'What's up pretty redbone Caesar said smiling in her direction. Causing the other freeman boys to look up. Nothing much she said smiling back shyly, and tucking a curl behind her ear. 'Yoyo 'what's sup ya'll a voice said causing them to all look up. 'Aye what's up C-Murph? Riley said dapping hands with Cindy, who was the most gangster white girl you could ever meet. She had her blond hair super curly it looks nice. She also had on some thick gold hoops and wore a deep blue vest over a black strapless tee bustier and grey skinny jeans and black and grey Jordan's those shoes mad hard. C-Murph. Riley said nodding, approving of her shoes. 'Thanks nigga she said. Dapping him up again, what's up jazzy j? Nothing much Cindy Jazmine said smiling at her best friend. As the bus pulled up with ruckus at the front well come on you little Nigglets, half and half, and little white girl, he said salving out the mouth. Everybody groaned except Huey who just frowned. As they all got on the crowded bus Cindy and riley snagged a seat in the back. Caesar sat with some pretty brown skin girl with dark hair. Leaving a seat left in the back only left for Huey and Jazmine. You first he said pointing at the seat meaning for her to go in first. she hid her blush and quickly slid in the seat so that ruckus wouldn't start hollering about some niggas holding him up from getting precious white children who wanted to learn from going to school. it felt so awkward sitting next to Huey she thought as she watched him leaned back casually into his seat and pulled out a book and began reading. His scent' god it was alluring and fresh he smell like fresh soap and some special body wash. Just thinking about how good he smelled made her blush harder. As she used her hair to hide her face and stare out the window and try not to lose her cool around Huey freeman. He was her neighbor for god sakes and friend that she knew since he was 10. she should know better she thought….

Huey:

It would just be his luck that he would end up sitting next to Jazmine DuBois; her smell was driving him crazy she smelled fantastic like vanilla and strawberries with a hint of baby oil and baby lotion the combination. Was driving him fucking crazy and it was pissing him off. He thought furiously as he tried to focus hard on the words in his book, making him frown harder. She was beautiful he thought the way her hair draped over her shoulders past her back and looked like a mass of gold curls he wanted to touch it. he remember how self-conscious and insecure she was about her hair that she use to keep in two puff balls, her hair has past grown from that stage and was now curly and super long she certainly grew into her looks he thought as he closed his book in frustration. There was no point in finishing his reading. Her presence was distracting him his attention soon focus on Riley and Cindy who were causing great chaos which caused Ruckus to scream his head off at them in anger. Huey watched the scene in annoyance and amusement as he watched his brother and Cindy argue with ruckus...

RILEY AND CINDY /RUCKUS:

WILL YOU TWO HOLLIGANS SIT DOWN! YOU ARE SLOWING UP THE PROCESS OF GETTING THESE IMPORANT WHITE CHILDEREN TO SCHOOL. SOMETHING THAT YOU MONKEY JUNGLE NIGGAS WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! Ruckus hollered

Nigga shut up the only monkey jungle nigga around here is you. You need to be calling somebody to get that fucked up eye of yours fixed that shit giving me nightmares. I'm so sick and tired of you. And nobody gives a fuck about your racist ass remarks. I'm till the limit of reminding you where you come from nigga you just as black as the rest us on this damn bus. Nigga your dream of being even close to the white man is slimmer to Oj Simpson getting out of prison. Nigga shut the fuck up your swollen eye looking ass riley spat back, as Caesar and Cindy and the rest of the children on the bus snickered and held their laughter in. Huey just frowned but his mouth only twitch once. While Jazmine stared amused and awed. I swear you the devil's nigga seed. I told Robert to drop you off to the nearest zoo. An animal such as you should not be out in the community and around reasonable and civilized folks just another product of a nigga hitting jail very soon ruckus said angrily. Damn Reezy this nigga predicting people's future's and shit who the fuck he think he is Cleo? Cindy said hotly sticking up for her Homie. Nah he right cause if I do go to jail it will be for popping his King Kong looking ass right in that the deflected eyeball oh his. three years to life for trying to make that bitch move riley said smirking, as the whole bus up roared in the laughter leaving ruckus speechless as he pulled up to the Woodcrest middle school. 'Deuces bitch riley said hopping of the bus with Cindy and his homies in towed. As ruckus stared at them in anger from being embarrassed once again by the 13 year old on the first day of school as always…

JAZMINE:

Ruckus might need to reconsider another job Caesar said still laughing at the outburst. As they made their way into the overcrowded school gym. Her, Huey and Caesar and riley and Cindy. All of them sat on the left side on the back as usual. Jazmine sat with Cindy so they could look at the girls back to school outfits and compare who's look good and didn't. While riley and Caesar picked at whoever caught their eye with no mercy. While Huey just sat quietly pulling out his book and began reading. only gazing once in extreme annoyance at the girls who was staring at him and whispering how cute and sexy and fine he was Jazmine couldn't help but agree Huey was FINE. he was beyond handsome but his looks did not match his personality he had little patient for gigging girls and would tear down any female without mercy once he found the conversation worthless and a waste of his time so flirting with him was pointless. while most girls seem to take the hint others however found his playing hard to get a turn on and cute and even more desirable one of those girls was a light skin girl name Julissa Premont Jazmine hated her she was one of the most rudest stuck up girls she knew and her posse of friends wasn't much better. she didn't know what pissed her off more was the fact that bitch was making a beeline for Huey with her colonies in tow or that the nerve she had to where she thought she could just plopped her ass behind Jazmine and Cindy, who didn't appreciate the action too much either as she stared at the girl with great dislike. Julissa had to have the nerve to wear a similar flora print dress but her was dark blue which she wore with a grey sweater and dark blue sandals, her long dark hair in a top bun and a string a pearls around her neck her outfit was cute too bad her attitude didn't match. Jazmine though in annoyance "I see you finally tamed that hair of yours Jazmine I guess that nappy Mariah carefree look was dying out Julissa sneered. Cindy's face looked up in anger and even riley look a little pissed and you know it's bad if riley doesn't like a girl cause he all about the hoes. he was probably pissed that some random broad had called Jazmine Mariah which in riley words his insults can only be used by him even though he stole the nickname from Huey who started it first and simply because even though Jazmine was a crybaby and a little wimp he still felt some brotherly protection over her she was like a sister to him so anybody who insulted her who wasn't him didn't get no love. Which is why he simply responded, bitch who is you? Causing Julissa too look at him with shock and anger but she recover quickly I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Mariah she said raising her voice a little bit with a sneer. bringing the attention back to Jazmine. Who sucked her teeth and responded calmly don't you have some place to be the air seem to be getting a little foul and we don't need you taking what fresh air we have left in this overcrowded gym. Jazmine said looking at her once turning back around "oooooooo" jazzy told your stank ass to get the fuck on through she right through your hot ass as mouth is flunking up the place riley said waving his hand dramatically as he waved the air as Cindy and Caesar burst out laughing while Huey's face was unreadable I know your nappy headed ass ain't trying to call somebody stank with those fake ass contacts Jazmine just shook her head and rolled her eyes at the girl. As she sat with smirk and her two dumb ass friends laughed. Cindy obviously had enough no one comes for any of her friends. so she felt the need to put the bitch in her place bitch at least her hair is real who the fuck you trying to play with them Brazilian tracks in your hair ? Why you hating you just mad that jazzy look better than you so why you on her clit? She said hotly causing Riley and Caesar to die with laughter and a few others who had witness the comment. Julissa stared at the white girl with anger and complete embarrassment whatever gangster Barbie I'm about to leave ya'll lames and go to talk the real people in this establishment since you birds are beneath me. Getting up to go sit next to Huey. while Jazmine had to grab Cindy from jumping up and grabbing the girl's neck. A fight on the first day with this lame bitch was something neither one of them needed. Jazmine thought as she watched with jealously as Julissa started a conversation with Huey, wait was she jealous? She thought shaking that thought from her head but her attention got distracted by riley loud laugh and words DAMN HUEY JUST SHUT YOUR ASS DOWN! As Caesar eyes poured with tears from laughing so hard. Whatever Huey and Julissa had talked about it didn't go well. The bell ring for homeroom and Huey got up grab his bag and walk past Julissa who face was red as a strawberry. Her eyes was lit up with anger embarrassment and shocked she wonder what Huey said as she and Cindy left the gym and made their way for homeroom..

HUEY: quick minute flashback/of him and Julissa convo

One thing Huey couldn't stand was gigging girls especially girls who flirted like fools. he found it irritating and had very little patient for them and he was hard to impress, so watching the scene unfound between Jazmine and Julissa didn't make him fond of the girl's insults about Jazmine's hair it pissed him off this girl clearly was wearing weave as Cindy stated. as Huey peered closely and saw a track mark that she 100% didn't carefully cover up as she did the rest of her hair, this girl was obviously jealous of Jazmine. it was a stated fact that Jazmine was the second most prettiest girl in school or finest by that dumbass list the niggas wrote on the bathroom stall in the boys bathroom and while Julissa held the first place. Huey didn't find her pretty oh sure she was pretty she looked like a Lauren London look alike but she wasn't pretty to him. Because her rude attitude turned him off while he could admit that he was mean and cold and damn near unapproachable he didn't find that trait in a female attractive. so he wasted no time in shutting Julissa Premont down when she sat next to him, he was not in the mood and two the girl had insulted Jazmine and that frankly pissed him off he didn't know why, but he planned to do her ass the way he did Jazmine when they was kids and crush her dreams without remorse. ''Hey Huey Julissa said sitting down next to him, he look up at her once and went back at his book. She was taken aback and little offended by his little interest in her. But she tried once more so she said in a flirty voice. are you going to the back to school bash? he look at her again this time and said yes simply, that great how about you…she said excitedly but she didn't get to finished her sentence. Because Huey put his book in bag and coldly said nah I'm good if I wanted to take a girl to the bash it damn sure wouldn't be your ass, using Riley's tone and slang just this once. And walked past her as the bell ringed for homeroom like nothing never happen leaving Julissa staring at him with amazement shock ,embarrassment and anger flooded her face as his brother and Caesar died with laughter at Huey's response…

JULISSA:

Who the fuck did he think he was niggas was begging to be her boyfriend, so she didn't understand how the finest boy in school just treated her like the scum on the back of his shoe. She couldn't possibly understand he had no reason. hell he was single and she made sure to shut down any bitch who tried to approach him, which is why she had to come from DuBois dumb ass, she hated that girl and didn't understand all the boys fascination with the mixed bitch. yes the bitch was gorgeous but she was nowhere on her level, and she didn't even worried about the curly headed bitch until her best friend Delera had told her Huey and Jazmine was sitting together on the bus and they was sitting pretty close to each other. so Julissa had to shut that shit down Julissa had plans for Huey to be hers. and even though he shut her down and even stared at her with disgust she figure that had to do with the attitude he had a lot of girls told her that he wasn't exactly the friendly type, but she was not gonna give up. Huey was going to be hers and no bitch was going to get in her way..

JAZMINE/CINDY/RILEY/HUEY/CESEAR:

By lunch time Jazmine felt exhausted it was the first day and teachers were piling on school work like it was their last day on earth. The only class Jazmine truly enjoyed was home med probably because it was the only class that didn't give her homework she thought. sighing as she sat down with her lunch tray next to Cindy who was reading her basketball schedule, quit complaining jazzy I'm the one who has to multitask being on the team and homework coach is tripping with these practices. Cindy said shaking her blond head as she put the paper down and bit into her cheeseburger. true Jazmine said thoughtfully biting into her own sandwich, she couldn't help but notice that Julissa kept shooting dirty looks at her in fact she had been staring at Jazmine with nasty looks in her first second and third classes that they shared together and Jazmine tried to ignore her. But quite frankly it was starting to get on her nerves so Jazmine gave a glare back, one that Huey freeman would be proud of since he was the king of hateful glares. this bitch is getting on my nerves Jazmine said grumpily making Cindy look up in surprise, one because she never ever heard Jazmine cursed and two who was irritating enough to get on Jazmine's bad side. Jazmine was a sweetheart and easy to get along with as she looked curiously looked in the direction Jazmine was glaring and saw it was Julissa. Cindy scowled and crackled her knuckles I owe that bitch an ass whooping Cindy said seething. Just as Caesar and Riley sat down with trays filled with French fries, a cheeseburger, and pizza a large coke. Taking both Jazmine and Cindy attention away from the girl, did you leave any food left? Jazmine said gigging as she watched both boys began digging into their lunches hungrily. What you think Mimi riley respond sarcastically his mouth bulging with food and splitting crumbs. As both the girls leaned back with distaste and trying to avoid any flicks of foods from getting on them. Caesar just laughed but neatly wiped his mouth with his napkin, "damn riley Huey said shaking his head with disgust as he sat down next to Jazmine, who blushed instantly, with his tray containing salad bottle water and a apple. Shut up nigga riley said sending a loud burp which caused everyone around them to snicker. Huey just shook his head and began eating his own lunch neatly. So how was class a lot school work? Jazmine ask him shyly. He shrugged yeah but I finished most of my homework he said thoughtfully, Jazmine stared at him in amazement I wish I could finish mines the way you finish yours. I still haven't started on my essay for English Jazmine said sighing sadly Huey frowned at her for a minute, do you have study hall? He asked yes Jazmine said what period? He asked taking a bite of his apple Jazmine quickly went back over her schedule 4th period she said looking back at him. as he chewed his a piece of cumber neatly and took a swig of his water I'll help you with your homework he said sounding bored ignoring Cindy's and Riley's looks of amusement and snickers and Caesar look of surprise Jazmine was completely oblivious to everything because Huey freeman had offer to help her with her homework something he never did well not willing hell she had to beg him play house when they was kids or even force him to have a decent convo with her even though most of the convo's left her in tears and running home crying her eyes out. Because Huey had said something so harsh it bought immediate pain she often wonder did his cruel tongue mean any of things he said? "oh well who cares she'll take the offer and besides she really did need help with that damn essay thanks she said smiling at him. he shrugged like it was nothing and went back to finishing his salad..

RILEY:

Did he hear his gay ass brother right? just now Huey actually offer to help Jazmine with her homework without her pleading and begging for him to do something he never do. he knew something was up his brother was the most aloof uncaring unfeeling nigga he knew and as much as he claimed that jazz got on his nerves he was now helping her with her homework. maybe his brother was finally going to admit to himself that he like Jazmine which he knew was true even through his brother scowled angrily at him or threw something at him to display his feelings instead of answering Riley's question for once he was gonna sit back and watch this shit. he really hoped his brother did get with Jazmine she really is the only girl that Huey's gay ass mood swings haven't scared off and his brother needed to get laid maybe his ass would stop being so damn mean and smile out this bitch for once he thought snickering ..

HUEY:

He wish his brother would stop smirking at him, and Caesar and Cindy would stop looking at his ass shock with surprise hell he offer to help Jazmine with her school work not for her damn hand in marriage even though he didn't want to admit it he just wanted to be a little close to her and smell her scent. And seeing her roam the hallways to class made his day he thought angrily as he was fighting these feelings he been pushing back for months and years. he was starting to like Jazmine he was just going to suck it up and make a move soon eventually, cause these feelings he was having were getting out of hand and he hated it and what's worse he didn't think it would ever happen having emotions was a straight bitch he thought bitterly he got up to throw his salad container away. as he was getting up he noticed Julissa Premont and another light skin boy was looking their way he look a little like Columbus Short Huey gave them both a glare causing them both to turn around. Julissa needed to get a life after what he said to her this morning she shouldn't even be glancing his way and if she was using that boy as a tactic to make him jealous she was in for a rude awaking he thought annoyed...

JULISSA/STEPHON:

And why should I do this for you' Stephon said looked at his sister with great annoyance because haven't you been saying for the longest how you love to be the one to pop DuBois's cherry for the longest and she's single so no competition Julissa said getting frustrated with him. Are you so sure about that? Stephon said referring to the afro haired boy who was now having a conversation with the golden hair beauty even though he was scowling as though he was irritated to be talking to the girl but you could tell as he was speaking to her he had a great interest in her from the ways his eyes looked at her, plus he caught the boy staring often at the girl when she wasn't looking Stephon was the king of noticing when a nigga has interest in a girl simply because he made his advances known and it quite obvious that freeman was attracted to this girl and sister needed to take a hint and stop trying to drive him into her bullshit yeah he wanted to chase ass but only if it was free and nobody else was after it then once he got what he wanted then others could have it he thought smugly and you're so sure that DuBois is free game pointing out the obvious conversation between the boy and the girl Stephon said looking at his sister smirking. she scoffed she will be once I get her out the way which is where you come in and besides daddy says you need a date for his campaign and so do I plus I need a new boyfriend and I'm one of the finest girls in school and Huey freeman is one the most finest boys in school and I want him and I will have him she said simply biting dainty into an apple, looking at Huey who was now throwing away his trash he must have notice her staring cause he glance over and gave her a nasty glare that gave her the chills but turn her on just a little bit as she looked away, her brother also noticed. yeah he seems to like you a lot ju ju you're going to have to put in a lot of work to make Huey freeman be interested in you Stephon said sounding amused but you know why the hell not Jazmine DuBois is a nice piece of ass, and I could use the challenge he said smirking Julissa smile happily at her brother glad that he was doing what she wanted. that's the brother I know and love she said slyly causing her brother to laugh coldly and get up and make his way to gym for class…

CINDY/RILEY/CESAER:

So you really think your brother gonna ask jazzy out? Caesar said looking at riley in disbelief as he made a shot. they were in the gym busy sharping their skills since they were all on the new unisex basketball team, riley made a quick jump shot hell yeah maybe not today but soon he said thoughtfully tapping his chin nah at least not today but he going to ask her out eventually with his slow gay ass riley said bouncing the ball again. I wonder why it took so long for Huey to realize he has feelings for her they been knowing each other since they was 10 Cindy shook her head in disbelief. I didn't say that nigga fully realize just yet but I can tell he start to look at jaz in a different light hell that nigga offer to help her with her homework and Huey gay ass is not the social type hell it's amazing that Jazmine manage to put up with his ass period all these years riley said shaking his head in amusement that's fine and all but how do you know Jazmine likes Huey? Caesar said pointing out grabbing the ball and making a shot himself. because nigga any bitch that will run after your ass for eight years even after you still treat them like they causing a worldwide plague got to love your ass Huey is difficult as fuck and the fact that she put up with his bullshit including all the times he made her cry when they was kids that girl love his ass but she too weak sauce to admit that shit though, riley said making another free throw Huey and Jazmine this is going to be real interesting Caesar mused out loud …

JAZMINE:

And just cross that over there Huey said as he helped Jazmine finished the last of her home work in a manner of minutes. Huey is so smart and so cute and smells "sooooooo"… good she thought dreamily as she stared at his mouth but her attention got reflected when she heard Jazmine did you hear me? Huey said snapping her out her thoughts and looking at her curiously. 'um sorry I let my mind race for minute Jazmine mumbled turning her now blushing face as she wrote the last word into her homework assignment, just great she completely embarrass herself in front of Huey cause she couldn't control these feelings she had for him Jazmine has always knew that she wanted to be more than just friends. But I guess she gave up on hope once she saw that Huey was never going to feel the way she did. And she just had to suppress these feelings in the back of her mind. But lately and now than ever they was rising higher than ever she thought as she put her school things in her bag and watched Huey pull out a book to read till the bell ringed for dismissal as she sat in her thoughts. She couldn't over help but hear some students talking about the back to school bash. Jazmine was looking forward to it, cause the bash was always fun every year with dancing, food, games and a tiny of bit of unavoidable drama I wonder if Huey is going she now thought she definitely needed something cute to wear as Jazmine sneak a quick glance at him and then pulled out a book of her own to read till the bell ringed…

HUEY:

The bell ringed for them Huey stood up and put his book in his bag as he pulled his chair in Jazmine gently grabbed his hand stopping him he couldn't help but shiver real lightly at her touch. but he compose himself as he search her face too see what she wanted and was mesmerized by how green her eyes was. 'Um Huey she said looking at him shyly. Yeah? He said thanks for helping me with my homework I really needed it. and I appreciated it she said sweetly Huey almost wanted to sigh at how sweet and angelic her voice sounded he was battling with himself how much he love the sound of it. and how he hated it the girl was making him soft what the hell man he thought he stared at her a moment longer, yeah you welcome no problem he said simply and then begin to head out the class with the rest of the other students. Huey? Her voice stopping him quickly from the action he scolded himself mentally for being eager to answer her beck and call yes he responded "um…are …you..goingtothebacktoschoolbash she blurts out as her face turns bright pink turning her to look away from him quickly. wait did she just ask him that was going to the bash? He thought amusedly this morning he turned down a girl who turned him off for asking him that question and several other girls and one that he made cry but now he felt strange and awkward that she ask him this. But it wasn't like she ask him to the bash as a date wait did he want her to ask him? Huey didn't even want to go to the damn thing but he was forced to go since granddad claimed they needed to be out his house for whatever plans he was planning. He found the bash stupid full of drunken kids, food that was a killer to his health and ridiculous drama that was unavoidable he wanted to stay home but arguing with granddad wasn't worth it. So he had no choice which left thirsty single girls to come up and ask but he turn them all down flat all except Jazmine…well because she was different! And he wouldn't turn her down if she ask that she wanted to go with him he rather go with her than any girl in the school as childish and naive Jazmine use to be when they was younger she had grew up out of that every now and then she would have a moment but he could put it with that hell he been doing it for 8 years he had no choice and besides the only girl he could tolerate was Jazmine he tried to understand Cindy but her abrasive ways to try and blend in the black community put him off and she was white which was everything he stood against Huey decided not to waste any more time and answer her question yes he said raising his eyebrows expectantly at her. Wanting to know her response "oh um she said her face flushing pink again I was just wondering was you going by yourself? She said looking down at the ground and playing with her fingers. as far as I know unless I have reason to not be going by myself he said plainly with a slight sound of coyness to it "oh she said blushing even harder he was now getting impatient and was ready to go and he didn't want them to miss the bus what the hell he thought might as well ask her to go at least it will keep everybody else from asking me he thought. So he simply said Jazmine do you want to go the back to school bash with me? He said in a clear and bored tone causing her to look up he smirked that her face was pinker than it was before yes. She said stuttering but in a happy and surprise tone. Fine I will pick you up at 5 he said still in the bored tone ok she said back quickly now let's get to the bus Huey said making his way to the door with Jazmine following right behind him..

JAZMINE/CINDY

Jazmine made her way to the bus stop with Huey she couldn't believe that Huey had asked her to the bash. Her face practically fell of when he first uttered the words do you want to go with me..? She was in bliss right now. she had to find the perfect outfit for Friday she thought as her mind ran wild with excitement, they stopped at the bus stop with the other crowd of students she watch Huey made his way to Caesar to probably to talk about some news world related topic. Caesar and Huey were both big on them type of things. Hey jazzy! She heard her best friend voice she turn to a smiling Cindy. Jazmine grabbed Cindy's hand pulling her away quickly so that way Huey couldn't hear them she made a girly squeal to display her news to her, "aye what's up? Cindy said raising her eyebrows in amusement at Jazmine excited face... hueyaskmethebackschoolbash she said in a rush. grinning hard Cindy took a minute to register the words that was just told to her and her frown turned quickly into a grin and girly squeal came out of her excitedly follow with "omg, omg" girl but she toned it down to make sure no one was paying them attention. Well what happen? What did you say? How did he ask details girl details girl? Cindy demanded. well I practically died and my face was probably red as the devil but first I grabbed his hand which are nice by the way and strong she started out dreamy, but catching Cindy's amused look she change it quickly. I just blurted it out was he going and he said yeah and then I ask him was he going by himself. a few more minutes later he said yeah unless there a reason he has not going by himself then I said oh, and then he just came out and said do you want to go to the back to school bash? And I said yes and then he said I'll pick you up at 5 "omg Cindy I could have fallen through the floor Jazmine shaking her head blushing again. Hell I'm reeling from the fact cold ass Huey is actually going to a people related event. and asked you to the shit this need to be world news Cindy said with amusement and surprise pulling out her phone wait what are you doing Jazmine said watching her. Telling riley Cindy answered 'what! Wait! No don't do that! Stopping the girl who was about to text riley. this bit of information. Why? Cindy said looking confused because Huey might not want people to know just yet. going to the bash is enough for him and taking me is an even bigger step and I want him to be comfortable Jazmine said "seriously girl why would he care he probably want's people to know so these hoes can stop asking him hell he made Harmony Jones burst into tears when she asked him in class when he told her no flat out before she could even get the words do you want to go with me. And he bruised that fake Lauren London looking bitch hell she was steaming mad that he turned her ass down. And you know that didn't settle to well with her ass Cindy said looking smug nodding her head. You mean Julissa? Jazmine said surprised so that what she was talking to Huey about and he turn her down but he didn't turn her down Jazmine couldn't help but be flattered. Hell yeah and that's why I'm telling riley you don't need these thirsty bitches on your man now that your just getting him. Cindy said texting riley, Noooo.. Cindy and Huey is my friend it's not like we're about to become a couple or anything were just going to a party as friends Jazmine protested "uh huh Cindy replied but it was too late the determined blonde texted riley the news to the big mouth corn rolled boy to which he yelled out loud to several bystanders including a certain girl that was staring hard at Huey ..

RILEY/HUEY/CESAER/HIRO

Riley freeman checks his phone and unlocked his phone to upcoming text message

C-Murph: "Yo! You might be on to something Reezy your brothers just asked jazzy j to the bash and shit

ESCO: say word quit playing lmao

C-Murph: this news is 100% true hell I knw jazzy ain't lying about this

ESCO: damn this to good watch this!

Riley sent the last text and gave his brother a big grin. Huey stared back at him, raising his eyebrows suspiciously and in annoyance what? he asked wondering what the hell riley was up too Caesar and Hiro was busy looking at a basketball game on Hiro's phone and was discussing it heatedly. Nothing riley said innocently but his grin was growing wider riley! Huey said warningly not in the mood to follow up with his brother antics. Why you ain't tell us you were taking JAZMINE to the BASH? He said loudly smirking making both Caesar and Hiro heads pop up from what they were doing. What! They both exclaimed making the people next to them look up curiously. Huey shook his head and sucked his teeth in annoyance leave it to his dumb ass brother to put his business on blast. He wasn't mad that Jazmine told he didn't care at least any more girls would ask him to the bash. But he should have known that riley would have blast the shit the moment Cindy white ass told him. I didn't know it was your business to know Huey said coldly, damn Huey you changing up on me first you going to the bash and now you taking jazzy j who is very fine by the way Caesar said smiling and laughing while Huey gave him a death stare. Yeah Huey this out of your element Hiro said grinning also, Huey just stared at them coldly. About time I say I'm glad to know this nigga isn't gay riley said smirking but not for long cause Huey slapped him hard in the back of the head "ow nigga what the fuck! What you so mad for? you should be glad that your ass leaving your gay as…"ow ow ow" alright hit me again bitch Riley yelled. Only if you keep your mouth shut Huey said simply with a threat in his tone dropping his hand. As Caesar and Hiro roared with laughter and I see ya'll bitch niggas didn't help riley says angrily as he glared at them. and fixed his clothes and straighten his snapback that Huey had knock off when he was bashing him in the head what ain't nobody tell you to put that man's business for everybody to know hell why we would gotta get hit. Caesar said still laughing Hiro just nodded and laughed Huey sighed and shook his head at them his frown harder than ever. I'll be happy when this damn thing is over then I can get back to my life he thought. But at least he is going with Jazmine a small voice in his head said making him frown even harder at himself for letting this thought come into his head. So what you made you ask her? Hiro said curiously asking Huey making him look surprise but he regain himself quickly I got tired of people asking me he said in annoyance shrugging. Man your lucky if me and jazzy wasn't friends I'll totally bag her Hiro said wistfully "like hell you will Huey thought, scowling more than ever and getting mad at his self for thinking it. Caesar nodded at Hiro in agreement at least you getting out man it would do you some good Caesar said pointing out. Like what watching people get drunk and act stupid it's our last year in middle school, high school is just right round the corner I rather have my ass home Huey retorted back. Caesar just shook his head unfazed he was used to Huey's behavior his grumpiness and mean behavior was something you got use to after a while. but he could tell that this bash and going with Jazmine was striking some emotions that he have never seen in his friend before like the fact when Hiro said he would totally bag Jazmine, Huey's eyes had harden and he look like he wanted to haul off and punch Hiro in the face and how he'll scowl harder. How riley kept teasing him about Jazmine and how he would take quick glances at Jazmine when nobody was looking. Could riley be right did Huey like Jazmine? Because if he did it look like his best friend was battling hard with the emotions and it look almost like it was killing him. Caesar thought with wonder as they made their way to their school bus that was now pulling up. While riley was telling ruckus to hurry his one eye monkey ass up…

JULISSA:

Did she hear right. "No it couldn't be somebody was playing a damn game where the hell was Ashton Kutcher to yelled punk to this bullshit that Huey freeman was taking Mariah to the bash. Not Jazmine DuBois! He turned her down like she was the plague like he didn't want to be anywhere near her. But he was willing to take that frizzy hair girl! What was special about her ass anyway? Yeah the bitch had long hair but her shit needed a perm in Julissa's opinion, and so what that she had pretty eyes them shits could be contacts for all they knew. She hated her and niggas seem to fall over themselves when they saw her. What did this girl have that she didn't? She didn't even felt like she was competition for her so why did Huey freeman want to be all in that ho's face instead of her's? She thought angrily and jealously as she made her to way to the pick up area where her mother was waiting for her. Didn't matter let them go to the bash she still had the spring fling and since this last minute change has come into play she was going to make it her mission to get what she wanted. Her brother will keep that frizzy jacked up Mariah Carey girl outta her way. and she'll finally have Huey freeman all to herself and no one will be able to stop her because what Julissa Premont wants Julissa Premont gets she thought smirking as she said hello to her mother and got in the car..

RILEY/HUEY:

Boys Riley and Huey's granddad yelled from the living room couch. We're right here granddad Huey said in annoyance that his granddad hadn't noticed them sitting down in the living room. Watch your tone boy granddad said snapping back. Now I hope you two have plans for Friday because your asses can't be here granddad said. "Oh you know Ya boy Reezy got plans imma boss I can't be hanging round here I gots to turn up riley said cockily. Getting up and making him a sandwich Huey just rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book. good granddad said nodding his head, I heard your taking a certain cutie pie across the street to the bash that a good look boy she's a pretty girl that one granddad said smirking at Huey but with approval. Huey frowned and then gave riley a hateful glare, damn the nigga got granddad in his business too? Huey thought angrily as he groaned and got up and pick up his book and went upstairs to their room. The last thing he wanted to hear is his granddad and riley taunts he didn't have the patient or tolerance for it right now. And he didn't feel like beating in riley brains right now, he just wanted quiet and peace and to be away from everybody. till he heard his granddad say well hello cutie pie, as he was making his way up the stairs and turn around to see Jazmine come into the living room looking heavenly in a strapless peach color jumper, and was holding two plates of wrapped cookies "hello Mr. freeman Jazmine responded politely I was making cookies and I thought I would make you some and I made Huey's some sugar free oatmeal ones to thank him again for helping me and I also made you and riley chocolate chip cookies reassuring Mr. freeman and riley as they was making pained faces. of course them two niggas would think sugar free cookies would killed them Huey thought rolling his eyes mentally he didn't know what to say nobody had ever made him something food wise besides granddad at least not willing and actually took the care to make it vegetarian for him or rabbit food as his granddad claimed. Riley yelled yeah, yeah! As he took the plate from Jazmine and already was busting in the plate full of warm cookies why thank you sweetie pie that was nice of you granddad said smiling at her. "boy come and get your cookies that cutie pie has work so hard to make for you standing there like you not use to getting nothing it's rude and you should be the last person being rude since you like to act so proper "bring Ya ass boy granddad yelled at him frowning at Huey it took everything for Huey not to rolled his eyes and suck his teeth was there no limit to this man, Huey thought as he scowled and walked down the stairs he just walked up and made his way to Jazmine. He couldn't help but enjoy her scent mixing with the cookies it was very pleasant "uh thanks Jazmine you really didn't have to he said politely taking the plate from her gently and walking into the kitchen she followed behind him blushing, looking down at the floor. I know but I wanted to and um I'm sorry about Cindy telling riley about the bash and all I tried to stop her so I understand if you're upset about that I know how you feel about these things. She said honestly and apologetically with pleading eyes now looking at him. he was surprise that she thought he was upset with her yeah he was a little annoyed but he didn't care that she told Cindy she was her friend and she was a girl and girls always got excited about shit like this, and as for riley blowing it up and getting on his nerves and teasing him with it he could deal with it he had put up with riley teasing bullshit for years this was nothing he didn't know how to handle. If he got out of line knock his ass out simple and point blank he thought. as he sat the cookies down and open the wrapping covering them it's alright Jazmine you don't have to worry I'm not upset he said just as honestly and taking two warm cookies in a napkin and a bottle water out the fridge he bit into one of the cookies which was very good as he chewed and watched her worried expression turn into a relieved one, he ate his cookies and took the time to watch her as she got distracted and watch his granddad and riley fight over the plate of cookies she had given them damn she was beautiful he thought as he stared at how nice her curls tumbled in golden waves down her back and how soft her skin look golden tan Carmel skin look lovely against the peach color material. He regained himself quickly as she had turned back around to catch him taking another cookie and gave a pleased but hopeful smile as she watched him. Do you like them? She said he looks at her then bit into the cookie yeah there very good he said yay! She cheered clapping her hands obviously happy that he liked the cookies. I'll make you some more she said and then she caught him off guard and hugged him he was so stunned he couldn't move but do nothing but smell her sweet scent and then watch stunned as she let him go, catching the faint blush on her cheeks as she suddenly raced out the kitchen and out the door. Huey was glad she left so quickly because at least she didn't get to see that he was blushing as well however his stunned feeling didn't last long because riley had him scowling soon as he open his mouth. "aye granddad this nigga blushing oh shit jazzy j got Huey up riley said loudly snickering, his granddad laughed too shut up Huey retorted back focusing his attention on his cookies and wrapping them back up to eat for later. nigga please your face was red and all I didn't know your bitch ass could even change colors damn jazzy got you hooked like that I wonder what color you'll turn to if she was Nake…riley didn't get to finish his sentence because Huey had now thrown empty plate of him and granddad cookies at his head" owwwwwww" riley moaned angrily rubbing the spot where the hard plastic plate had hit him. One of these days imma fuck you up riley spat out, Huey scoffed and smirked I love to see you try Huey said sounding bored and made his way upstairs. granddad you just gonna let him hit me riley said whining as he turned to his grandfather only to see that the old man had fallen asleep with his half eaten cookie in his hand. Riley quickly got over his pain and grinned evilly as he tip toed toward the cookie that was in his grandfather's hand and just as he was about to touch it "Wham"! Riley saw little lights pop in fronts of his eyes and now his eyes was watering with intense pain. His granddad had hit him in the back of the head with the remote and was staring at him angrily, riley stared back at him just as angrily. "What the hell man he said hollering because he was pissed the last time he check he wasn't nobody hitting dummy. what the hell boy have you lost your damn mind you touch my food and got your ass knock out so keep that in my mind boy so quit that damn whining and keep your hands of my food boy my food foooood my foooood his granddad said singing the last note. and got up and made his way upstairs popping the last of his cookie in his mouth unbelievable riley grumbled and shook his head at his granddad..

JAZMINE:

How could she be so stupid she thought as she made her way into her house and leaned against her door breathing hard she just had to embarrass herself by hugging him cause she was so damn happy that he like her cookies but god he smelled so good she thought sighing now trudging herself sadly upstairs just great Huey freeman probably thought she was a weirdo or something she said to herself out loud. And feeling completely shamed now she thought glumly she grabbed her phone and text Cindy. What was she going to do? She'll never be able to face Huey again as she texted Cindy.

JAZZYJ: I just embarrassed myself smh

C-MURPH: how?

JAZZYJ: I hugged Huey freeman because I was happy he like my cookies smh

C-MURPH: OMG YOU GAVE HIM SOME OF YOUR COOKIES?

JAZZYJ: no fool not that lol I made him some oatmeal cookies and got excited and hugged him and now I feel embarrassed

C-MURPH: I'm about to say jaz almost had a heart attack and why? Hell that nigga should be glad he got a hug from you his over stiffed ass why do you feel embarrassed

JAZZYJ: I don't know this is Huey Freeman were talking about and I practically man handle him against his will but GOD! Cindy he smelled so GOOD smh ): this is bad I can't even control myself around him I'm pathetic

C-MURPH: jazz your overreacting I hardly think that Huey Freeman gonna die from you hugging his ass he probably at home thinking about how wonderful it is

JAZZYJ: you really think so?

C-MURPH: hell yeah but the real thing you need to focus on is what are you wearing to the bash we need to hit the mall up crucial tomorrow

JAZZYJ: idk but I know I need my outfit to be perfect and ok that's fine with me

Jazmine… Jazmine looked up and heard her mother calling her and quickly text Cindy back saying that she would text her later. And went downstairs to see what her mother wanted. She felt slightly better but she still didn't believe that Huey was thrilled that she hugged him he probably couldn't stand her now she thought glumly, yes mom? She said as she watched Sarah DuBois pulled out ingredients for a meat loaf and apple pie. Just wanted to let you know wear a nice sundress were eating at the freeman's tonight he has someone special coming over and he wants us to meet them and he wants all to be there. Sarah said brightly there was no way she could eat the freeman's especially since she hugged Huey how will she be able to face him she thought with despair. Mom I can't go Jazmine said quietly as she watch her mother place her groceries what's that dear? Sarah said turning around I said I can't go Jazmine said sadly why honey? Sarah looking at her with concern Jazmine bit her lip and then flung herself into a chair at the kitchen table and put her head on the table and wailed, because I hugged Huey against his will and now he probably hates me. Sarah stared at her daughter confused for a minute and then laughed really her mother was laughing this was world ward and she found this funny Jazmine thought with disbelief looking at her." Mom" she said wailing, oh honey I highly think that Huey Freeman is gone to die and have vengeance against you because you hugged him he may not be the most emotional boy in the world. but I highly think he's upset that you hugged him probably a little annoyed but upset is extreme and who can be mad at a hug especially by a pretty girl like you. Sarah said with reason comforting her daughter you really think so Jazmine said in a small voice. I know so besides it would be awkward that you didn't show up to the dinner and Mr. freeman wants us all there for support hopefully your father gets home on time. Sarah said with a slight twinge of disdain that Jazmine didn't see go unnoticed; you and dad are having problems? Jazmine said sighing with worry, oh honey your father and I are just going a typical rough patch in our marriage as all married couples do and they're going to be times where your father and I our going to butt heads I'm sorry if it's been affecting you I want you to know that you are me and your father's main priority and even when we can't get along you are the most important thing to us and that we will always be there for you and we love you so much no matter what's happens we will always be a family. Sarah said now sitting down next to Jazmine and holding her hands. I understand mom but it sounds like you're getting a divorce or something Jazmine said looking down fighting tears. Jazmine had knew that her parents' marriage was in trouble even though they argued like cats and dogs she simply dismissed it and didn't take it serious she really didn't know how to feel about her parents not being together it would suck and hurt but she had friends that didn't even have their full parents together. Cindy mom and father had divorced years ago and Caesar's mom was a single parent of him and his sister. And Huey and Riley parents was dead and all they had was their grandfather and aunt cookie but at the end of the day they still had somebody. and she did too and she could deal with it she thought strongly as she look at her mom who was obviously trying to figure out a way to answer Jazmine's question, mom no matter what you and dad decide I love you both and just want you both happy that's all that's matters to me it will hurt but I will understand I rather have happy parents then unhappy parents. Jazmine said honestly and truthfully oh honey Sarah said looking at her with an expression of relief but her eyes was glossing over with tears and hugging Jazmine tightly she understood and could deal with it and she would Jazmine thought hugging her mom back and letting her own tears fall..

HUEY/RILEY:

Granddad why I got to wear dress clothes for a broad I don't even know? riley said whining especially at such late notice Huey said chiming in, as usual his grandfather pulled another unforeseen stunt and told them that they were having a guest for dinner and needed to wear dress clothes the man just ignore his grandsons and look at them sternly Yall asses will get dress and do as I say I'm having the DuBois's over and I want you both to look presentable for my lady friend and you will do as I say or I will beat yall black asses you both aint too old to get knock out now put on some damn dress clothes. I won't have yall looking like some thrown away niggas. granddad said sternly and leaving Riley and Huey's room, as the boys watched him with sour expressions, man that nigga pisses me off riley said grumpily flopping on his bed and frowned at the ceiling. Huey just rolled his eyes and went to the closet and pulled out a nice black dress shirt and black slacks and his dress shoes might as well just get it over with Huey thought tiredly. he was too annoyed to fight with granddad he just do what the old man wanted sit at the table and get this night over with he thought as he gather his things to shower and wash. riley stared at his brother in disbelief, "Huey I know you not giving in to meet one of granddad random hoes especially consider the fact that all them broads he bought in our lives have been dangerous as hell what happen to being a unit Huey and standing up for your rights you be the main one talking that shit but now you giving into the enemy riley spat at him angrily. Huey just sighed and look at his brother and rolled his eyes riley just wear the damn dress clothes I really don't have to patient for this shit right now Huey said scowling. Riley scowled back at him but I bet you have patient for Jazmine and other stuff riley said with a smirk on his face. Huey frown as he made his way to the door you better watch you say riley. Huey said in a warning tone he was not in the mood narrowing his eyes at riley. Riley just shrugged his shoulders indifferently and snickered "whatever nigga" he replied back lying back down on his bed. Huey couldn't get the thought of Jazmine hug out of his head. How wonderful she smelled and how soft she was. And how he wished it would have last longer. Shaking his head and stepped out the shower and quickly got dress. But it still made him feel weird he wasn't use these emotions and touchy feely type of things. Hell he spent majority of his time avoiding it which was why he probably didn't have a girlfriend he didn't want to do all that public affection shit like holding hands and kissing. but he didn't mind to much that Jazmine hugged him and that was touchy feely and they were friends a small voice bust in on his thoughts. He sighed in exasperation these feelings just wouldn't die down and it seem like they was getting worse he thought glumly. For the first time he didn't know what to do about it. He shook his head as he button the last button on his shirt and left the bathroom. Riley laid on his bed in frustration in his dress clothes. Leave it to Huey to punk out on him with his gay ass he thought grumpily. Any other time Huey would be against this but no he was giving in like a punk with his bitch ass riley thought. Mad that he didn't side with him about getting dress for granddad's latest ho he decided to text Cindy too see what the hell she was doing.

ESCO: aye what u doing?

C-MURPH: nothing just lying on the bed chilling

ESCO: ill nigga you gay

C-MURPH: nigga how lol

ESCO: you in the bed by yourself just laying down I bet you feeling on yourself lmao

C-MURPH: NIGGA DON'T EVEN TRY AND PLAY ME BOY! and what are you doing?

ESCO: laying in the bed chilling lol

C-MURPH: sounds pretty gay to me lol

ESCO: ain't shit gay about my ass I'm all man baby get that !

C-MURPH: yeah nigga so you say PROVE IT (:

ESCO: I'll send your ass a pic and show you try me na lml

C-MURPH: "ewww" nigga don't nobody wanna see that I bet its little lmaoo

ESCO: that ain't what your mama said last night tho

C-MURPH: riley don't get fucked up na

ESCO: nah c-murder I'm just playing but you know if you get curious just holla at nigga (;

C-MURPH: whatever, lol what you got planned for tonight?

ESCO: man granddad got one his lame hoes coming tonight for dinner and shit and he making us dress up for this bitch smh

C-MURPH: lmaoo aww poor baby I know it killing you to wear them dress shoes and clothes being a little gentleman

ESCO: ain't nothing gentlemanly about my ass imma real nigga we don't wear this soft shit man he got me open like a female right now I feel naked lol

C-MURPH: I bet you look real sexy tho even real niggas dress up hell even Scarface wasn't scared to wear a suit every now and then

Riley smiled so Cindy thought he look sexy in his dress clothes huh he was flattered and would even blushed if he didn't think it was some soft shit. riley always consider Cindy as his homie and hell she was his best friend they did everything together well at least the bad shit they beat up people, pick on people, even stole money from a chocolate fundraiser they once did. He never looked at her in a different light and was pleasantly surprise that she thought he was sexy as he thought about it. Cindy was a fine white girl and she was the hoodest white girl he knew but right now he was content by things just the way they were and besides he was busy chasing hoes but he didn't mind flirting back with her every once in a while. he thought happily

ESOC: so you think I'm sexy huh? lol

C-MURPH: nah just trying to pay your ass a compliment since you my homie and shit lol

ESOC: wrd I think you sexy too lol

C-MURPH: whatever nigga lol

ESCO: lol text you later babes lmao

C-MURPH: chill nigga lmao and alright boo lmao

CINDY:

Cindy laid on her bed grinning hard she always enjoyed her convo's with riley it was never dull and she like when he flirted with her even though they was homies and best friends she hoped that one day they might be more in the near future but she knew that riley wasn't thinking about her like that but she couldn't help but feel attracted to the boy riley was fine with his mocha brown skin and corn rolls him and Huey was easily the cutest boys in school along with Caesar and Hiro. But she only had eyes for riley, one thing she loved the most about riley was that he understood her and had the same interests that she had. She considered Jazmine her best friend too but on a girl level she loved Jazmine like a sister. But Jazmine wasn't into gangster type shit like riley was he loved basketball like she did. And treat her like a real homie and didn't think she was just some typical white girl. And if someone tried her he was ready to knock a nigga skull in without question. So she knew he always had her back as she got up and pulled out a long sleeve navy blue top and acid washed skinny jeans and a pair of navy and white Jordan's for tomorrow. Her mother hated her choice in clothes and swore that Cindy was dressing like some little black girl wannabe. But Cindy didn't care she like what liked. at least she like that Cindy was being a little girly by wearing her hair in curls as Cindy put the last roller in her hair and tied a silk scarf on her head. CINDY! Her mom yelled from downstairs. Cindy rolled her eyes great she thought. She hadn't seen her mother all day cause she was too busy whoring with her latest boy toy. "Yes mom"? Cindy said heading into the living room and was frowning at the well dressed woman who was reading her basketball schedule. I can't believe you Cynthia you're playing this damn sweaty nonsense mess again why isn't cheerleading on here or drama club. Hell even choir you should have grown out of this phrase by now. Damn your father for turning you into a...Boy she spat her face crossed with irritation. Cindy just rolled her eyes she was used to this by now but she had her mind made up she wasn't going to change what she like for her mother. Hell basketball was the only outlet she had to put up with her mother bullshit ways. had her mother spent more time with her instead of chasing men for money and whoring with these random ass men she might embraced being more girly but she wasn't going to change who she was for nobody. Not even her mom if it makes you feel better I'm getting a dress for the bash and spring fling. Cindy retorted back sarcastically her mother expression change once she heard the word dress. "really oh thank god" her mother said looking to the heavens and dramatically falling to the floor and got in a praying stance Cindy rolled her eyes I'm going to bed Cindy said ready to get away from her mother and call her father. sadly her father was the only one that understood her and he didn't care whether Cindy dress like a tom boy or a girl he was more concern about having his daughter in his life. Ok honey her mother said beaming on her cell phone to probably call her whoring friends. Cindy just shook her head damn she needed to turn eighteen fast so she could get her trust fund and move out…

JAZMINE:

Jazmine sighed as she put on a soft purple strapless short sundress and brown sandals. As she listen to her parents argument. She was feeling more confident that her parents definitely needed to separate. Her father was angry about something and now was complaining that he didn't want to go to the freeman's which she thought was rude of him. She just wished he'll get over himself just because he was upset about something. Didn't mean that he had to take it out on the freeman's, especially Mr. freeman who was his friend since her dad didn't really have too many friends so what was his deal Jazmine thought..

SARAH/TOM:

"I can't believe you" Sarah said looking her husband with rage and disbelief Sarah you know I'm right! Tom argued back. "No your stupid you don't want to go the freeman's because you don't like that Jazmine hugged Huey freeman and you believe that he going to try something. There both fourteen for god sakes! Tom neither one of them is thinking about sex. Tom winced at the word and their friends and if they did become something in the near future then we will handle it when that time comes. Your ridiculous acting like a child over a child Huey Freeman is a nice boy. tom started to speak. But Sarah cut him and for one he's a mature boy so if Jazmine did end up with him I couldn't pick a better boy for her at least he's act likes a man. And better than I can say for you. Now were going to that dinner to support Robert you can either come with me and Jazmine or stay home and be an asshole and not support your friend. But I am done with this discussion Sarah said angry leaving him looking stupid. as she went to get Jazmine so they could leave, tom just shook his head why wouldn't she listen to him Jazmine had no business hugging boys she was still his baby girl and had to protect her from all men. Including Huey freeman which he did think was a nice boy and even smart and very mature for his age. But he knew that Huey would have those manly urges and he didn't want that horny dog trying it on his little girl and there were other reasons why he needed to keep Huey Freeman away from his daughter. He was right wasn't he sighed tiredly. and waited for his wife and daughter to come down so they could go to their neighbors..

HUEY:

"Boy go get the door" their granddad yelled from the kitchen. Huey sighed and got up to answer the doorbell. It was the DuBois's "hello Huey" Sarah said smiling at him kindly hello Mrs. .DuBois he said politely taking the blueberry pie from her. His eyes then wander to Jazmine who gave him a shy smile but then looked down quickly blushing. his eyes then landed on tom who was giving him the strangest expression almost as though he was upset with Huey like he had some great dislike for him all of something. Huey gave him a questioning glance and moved to let them in before his granddad started fussing about the door being open to long. And followed them to the living room where he dropped the pie off in the kitchen. He was grateful to see that it was store bought and he didn't have to hear Riley's mouth about Sarah's dessert. Um Huey? He heard Jazmine's voice, he turned around quickly. "Yeah" he said appreciating how nice she looked. I just wanted to say sorry for hugging you I know I made you uncomfortable she blurted out blushing. Did she really apologize for hugging him and why was she always blushing he thought amused. Jazmine follow me he said in a bored tone. She looked up at him surprise but nodded as Huey led her upstairs. To him and Riley's room, neither was unaware that tom watched them both with a worried glance and drunk his now cup of water nervously. Huey was relieved to see that riley wasn't in there. He waited till Jazmine came in and then close the door and sat in his computer chair and folded his arms. Why are you sorry that you hugged me? He said in a firm but bored tone. Looking her in the eye and keeping her eyes focus on him I thought you be upset

She said quietly. I'm not upset Jazmine and I wish you quit assuming that I'm upset about things. If I would think you would know me after 8 years. You should know my emotions by now faking a hurt expression he wanted to tease her to see her reaction was. "Oh Huey I'm so sorry" Jazmine said with a sad expression. And did something that surprise them both she walked over and sat in his lap and wrap her arms around him hugged him. Your my friend I do know you please don't be hurt. Huey was stunned and felt stuck and now his face was redder than a tomato he was lucky her face was buried in his neck. So she couldn't see he gently rubbed her back gently. "Um Jazmine it's alright I was just teasing my feelings aren't hurt and if you want to hug me you can I won't get mad he said mentally kicking himself on the last part. She looked up her face flushed pink and got up quickly and smoothing her dress. "Oh you look so serious" Jazmine said now smiling. He shrugged and smirk at her. That's not very nice Huey freeman I really thought I hurt your feelings Jazmine said frowning at him folding her arms. He scoffed please it's takes a lot for my feelings to get hurt he said amused now but was scowling too. Well don't do it again Jazmine said looking at him. Or what? He said curiously looking at her hard making her shift a little. I'll hug you she said smirking. He gave her a bored expression and scoffed and responded so. I'll hug you in public she said with a wicked grin. She had him on that one he thought frowning at her. You better not he said seriously or what! She countered back teasing with a smirk on her face looking at him. Oh so she wanted to play Huey thought you don't want to find out. He said in a daring tone I'm not scare of you freeman Jazmine said standing in front of him, he looked at her once and nodded his head once. You don't have to be he said coyly before getting up and lifting Jazmine off her feet. She squealed with surprise and shock and giggled as he hanged on her across his shoulders as she demanded for him to put her down. I will as long as you say won't hug me in public he said calmly. But amused all the same he was enjoying this. "No" she said firmly, well then I'll guess we'll have to stay like this all night. Holding her tighter putting her down and quickly turning her around and wrapped his hands around her waist and holding her even tighter to him. She giggled furiously as she tried but failed to wiggle out his grasp. You let me go Huey she said tugging at his hand but not too hard. "Say it" he said in her ear holding her closer to him. I won't she said firmly unwilling to give in. I'm going to give you a big hug like a teddy bear she said gigging. Trying to wiggle free but was failing, well I guess you're not going anywhere Huey said smirking. Enjoying her blush at his words, I guess not seems like you don't want to let me go Jazmine said leaning back so she could look at him. Nope your mine he said looking her in the eye and meaning it in his mind. Your girlfriend won't like that she said smirking at him in a teasing tone. Who what girlfriend? He said confused, Julissa she said gigging at Huey response as his eyebrow raise up and his face making an expression of disgust. I rather date strawberry shortcake he said rolling his eyes as Jazmine burst out laughing. He let her go and made his way to his bed sitting down. Missing her look of disappointment that he let her go, she seems to like you Jazmine said shrugging. Yeah well sucks for her he said now frowning thinking about the girl he didn't want to think about that stuck up girl. But he knew why Jazmine bought her up so he simply told her what she wanted to know. She asked me to the bash and I told her no he said simply. She sat next to him so what made you ask me? Jazmine said curiously. he was silent for a moment at first he ask Jazmine cause he wanted girls to stop asking him but now he really did want to go with Jazmine. Cause I wanted to go with you in a bored tone frowning. I'm happy you ask me Jazmine said blushing shyly. Yeah well you know Huey said rubbing his neck. as Jazmine giggled at his response he smirked looking at his shoes thinking for the first time how comfortable he was around her then she ask him a question that caught him off-guard. have you ever kiss anyone or had a girlfriend before his eyebrows went up and looked at her pink face, yes last summer a girl kiss me cause I saved her life from drowning Huey said nonchalantly shrugging at the image, and no I never had a girlfriend he said answering her second question. wow you never told me that you saved someone Jazmine said sounding amazed Huey just shrugged, the life guard was scared and nobody did anything but just look so I help her he said like it was no big deal. What about the kiss did you like it? Jazmine said curiously avoiding his eyes. It was cold wet and salty and no because it was weird frowning at the memory of the drowning girl grabbing his face and pressing her lips against his. Oh she said blushing, what about you? he ask her making her blush even more, "no" she blurted out, you look like a strawberry he said in a teasing tone frowning at her and observing Jazmine's pink cheeks. He found it amusing that Jazmine blush constantly at almost and everything. I do not she said frowning at him poking him in the side making him jump because it tickled. he stood up and watch her face make a strange expression as she stood up to and walk slowly over to him Jazmine what are you doing? He said suspiciously as he now saw she wore a coy expression. Are you ticklish Huey? She said sweetly, you bet not he said backing away from her narrowing his eyes at her, as she pounced on him and tickled him like a mad woman she giggled at his frustrated expression. but her expression turn to surprise as he flip her over and pin her arms above her head with one hand, he scowled at her then raised his fingers "no…ooo" she said and begin gigging and started wiggling as he bought his fingers to her side and begin tickling her. Stop..Huey stop she said breathless from laughing and trying to free herself but Huey continued with no mercy. No he said smirking as he bought her face closer to his. But the moment was stopped short when riley walk in ohhhh snap he yelled smirking at both Huey and Jazmine both sat up blushing and stood up avoiding each other and miserably waited for Riley's taunts. Huey narrowed his eyes at riley daring him but riley just smirk and snickered I just came to let you love birds know to come on downstairs the lady is here and were ready to have dinner riley said smirking even harder ignoring Huey death stare and made his way back down stairs. Um after you Huey said letting Jazmine walk out first she nodded and walk out…

JAZMINE:

Damn riley for busting in for bursting in on them. She was sure that Huey was about to kiss her and he just had to ruined the moment she thought bitterly. As they made their way to the freeman's dining room Robert freeman was dressed in a nice dress shirt and sweater vest with dress pants. he was standing next to a pretty but young woman that look old enough to be Jazmine's older sister she wore a nice strapless black dress that stopped at her knees and matching heels her cinnamon blonde hair was pinned up she kind of young and slutty Jazmine thought. taking her seat next to Huey at the table, even though the dress was nice it showed the woman breasts and cleavage and she couldn't help but notice that her father and riley was staring at her like hungry dogs she frowned at them both. Her mom just looked at the woman as politely as she could but the girl could tell that she didn't appreciate her father's attitude toward the woman. Jazmine took a sneak glance at Huey who frowned at the woman but his expression was unreadable. Jazmine just gave the woman a small smile. Everybody I want you to meet my baby Cristal like the champagne Mr. Freeman said proudly smiling at Cristal like he was looking at heaven, Cristal smiled at him brightly and allow Mr. Freeman to take her to her seat. Just as Mr. Freeman sat down they all looked up to hear ruckus's voice, the old one eye man had manage to get in the freeman's house once again. Well look it here the coons sitting down to eat such a tragedy but at least they in the company of decent white folk. "Hello pretty white women and little half and half he said looking at them. "Boo...oo" get your one eye ass outta here riley said throwing a roll at ruckus's head. "ruckus what the hell are you doing in my house" Mr. freeman yelled angrily at him, well Robert you ask me earlier to fix that hot water heater and I miss and hit my head which resulted in me passing out in your nigga accented basement. And now I'm awake and here to joined you and little coon family and pleasant guests for dinner. Ruckus said taking a seat at the table; they all groaned under their breath while Cristal just looked curiously at the man, Mr. Freeman just sighed impatiently. Whatever let's eat he said now passing the delicious roast around despite the unusual company the food was wonderful. Jazmine watched in fascination as Cristal scarf down the food as though it was her last meal. "Um..um everything is so good Robert these cheddar biscuits are so delicious she said popping one in her mouth and chewing it. Tom looked at the woman in awe and riley stared at her annoyance. "Aye granddad tells this ho to slow down before she eats all our food riley said frowning at her. As she popped another biscuit in her mouth. Shut up boy I made more than enough and Cristal is my guest you will treat her with respect or I beat your ass Mr. Freeman said hotly. Oh its ok Robert your grandsons are so handsome I know girls are practically falling over themselves she said sweetly smiling at them. Riley just smirked at her while Huey just frowned at her and said excuse me but are you a stripper? He said in a serious tone, Jazmine, tom, Sarah chocked on their food while riley snickered at his brother's question. While Mr. Freeman gave him a death glare as he opened his mouth to probably chewed Huey out. But Cristal just laughed why no young man what makes you think that she said smiling at him clearly unbothered by his question. he shrugged but continued to stare at her I don't know usually the only women I know that are named after liquor are strippers just was curious that's all he said suspiciously. His eyes narrowed at the woman causing her to look away Huey did have a way at glaring you that it would make you stare in a trance or look away. Before the woman could answer um Cristal what do you do? Sarah asked nicely I'm in sales Cristal said quickly drinking a sip of her wine, Huey stared at the woman even more suspiciously what kind of sales? he asked causally" now boy why are asking her all these damn questions like you the FBI Mr. Freeman said butting in irritated with his grandson's behavior. I'm just asking a question granddad I just wanted to get to know her that's all Huey said simply. while riley smirked and snickered well that's enough dammit let's get to dessert Mr. freeman said sternly. as he started cutting pieces of the pie for everyone Huey just scowled and rolled his eyes Jazmine looked up to see that Cristal and her father was getting along to much for her comfort. Frowning at her dad who was laughing at a joke, that Cristal had told him that wasn't all that funny. Her mother just frowned at the both of them with disapproval. well it was nice meeting you Cristal but it's getting late and I'm suddenly tired Sarah said standing up giving Cristal and Tom a hard glare thank you Robert for inviting me giving the old man a kiss on the cheek. I'll see you later sweetie she said to Jazmine meaning she could leave whenever she was ready. "Ok mom she replied back she wondered why her mom left so quickly it couldn't be because of Cristal even though her dad and the young woman were getting along and laughing and talking like they were old friends for years. and it did make Jazmine feel a little uncomfortable there was something about this woman that Jazmine didn't trust like how she gave funny looks at Huey and Riley like she wanted to eat them up like those biscuits she gobbled down earlier. or how she made sure her cleavage was in clear view in tom's face or how she avoid certain questions like where she work or where she lived. there was something off about that woman…

CRISTAL:

Oh Cristal your amazing I can't believe you did that tom said laughing hard. While Cristal just smiled at him and was pleased that the man fell for her fake story. Tom was a nice man she thought she could tell that he was a typical boring preppy type, but he was a man and all men fell hard to her charms she planned to have some fun with him. She could see that his wife didn't like her too much and she didn't care most women didn't so she wasn't bothered. She found Mr. Freeman nice he was funny and entertaining but he was old. But she would continue to pursue him until she got what she wanted from him. it was too bad that his grandson's weren't of age just yet she would love to get her hands on that Huey she thought lustfully. He was handsome and was going to have women falling over themselves to have him once he was older. Too bad he's not eighteen Cristal thought smirking. But she didn't appreciate the questions he was a sharp one and she had to be careful around him but she have him eating outta her palm soon enough. and as long as nobody got her in way she'll be Mrs.' Robert freeman soon enough and will never have to work again and live off the old man's money she thought slyly. Now getting up to kiss the old man on the cheek who blushed and smile at her flattered that a young woman her age was interested in him. oh yes she would get exactly what she want she thought smiling back at him and nodding at his request for her to stay tonight….

HUEY:

Huey Freeman was far from stupid this woman was obviously after their money. And was not surprise that his grandfather was blind to this once again. What girl in her 20's wanted to be with a man that old and the fact that she avoided his questions and had the name of liquor that ran through clubs worldwide. Also including the fact that she kept giving him funny looks, And had tom eating out her hand like some puppy, he knew she meant no good at least him and his brother was on the same page at least somewhat. Riley didn't like her cause she ate all the biscuits and swore that the overeating ho had to go. Huey rolled his eyes and frowned at his grandfather and Cristal getting cozy with each other to much for his comfort. All he knew was that he was going to get this woman outta his house and soon for him and riley sake and most of granddad's. Huey was deep in thought that he didn't even notice that Jazmine had sat down next to him. What you thinking about? she said poking his cheek bringing him outta of his thoughts granddad and his latest toy he said sarcastically, nodding at them I don't like her she gives off a bad vibe for me and my dad acts like's she queen Elizabeth or something Jazmine said making an expression of disgust. He just weak that's all Huey said simply he wasn't surprise that Mr. DuBois fell for charms he was clueless to a lot of things. Jazmine just sighed but nodded in agreement looking out the window. Tom had left several minutes ago and from the yelling across the streets it was obvious that her parents were at it again. You know my parents are probably getting a divorce she said quietly still looking out the window. He didn't know what to say to this he knew at some point that Sarah and Tom's marriage was at its bottom marker and that they needed to separate because he was tired of tom sleeping at his house. I'm afraid of being alone I know that they'll love me but I still feel like I'm going to be lonely Jazmine said sighing sadly. He frowned at that Jazmine you'll will always have your parents and you have me...I mean you never be alone he said stammering and blushing. She looked at him surprise but happy by his response, do you mean that Huey? She said yes he said firmly looking away he wasn't used to having someone who made him unbalanced the way Jazmine did. Thank you Huey I really needed to hear that she said sweetly and looking at him with grateful eyes squeezing his hand. it's nothing he said now looking at her she smiled at him, and stood up um I'm going to go now so I'll see you at school tomorrow she said tucking a curl behind her ear. Yeah and no hugs he said standing up to walk her out. she giggle at his response and walked out goodnight Huey she said, good night Jazmine he said back sighing as he watched her make her way across the street..

JAZMINE:

Jazmine knew from the moment that she left Huey's house that her feelings for him had grew even stronger and the moment that he told her he was going to be there for her during her parents' divorce. She was almost ready to admit her true feelings to him but she didn't think it was the right time right now and she wanted it to be special. She needed to talk to someone about this she thought as she walked into her house. Luckily it was quiet her parents must have stopped arguing. She notice her father was sitting in the den with a pillow and blanket and his computer she shook her head um goodnight dad she said poking her head in on him. Oh goodnight honey um Jazmine can I talk to you for a minute? He said nervously but firmly, sure dad Jazmine said looking confused and wondering what he wanted. She sat down on the couch as her father rubbed his head and sighed for a minute. Um your mother told me about your hug with Huey he started. Jazmine just shrugged wondering where he was going with this. honey I don't think you should be close to Huey right now I mean he growing into a young man, your becoming a young lady and now that your hugging him, I don't think you two need to become any closer and maybe you two should just stay away from each other tom said firmly. Jazmine stared at him for a moment and then her eyes narrowed at him. "Unbelievable I can't believe you Jazmine seethed at him. Now Jazmine honey if you'll listen..." no" You listen! Jazmine said cutting him off, Huey is my friend. And if he does become something more it's my business, and two I'm not a child anymore. You can't just make me pick and choose friends and dad I'm not having sex anytime soon pointing out the obvious reason. Making him winced at the word. And with everything going on with you and mom, Huey and I should be the least of your concern for god sakes "you and mom are on the verge of getting a divorce and this is what you're worried about Jazmine yelled at him with tears streaming down her eyes. Now Jazmine I don't appreciate your tone young lady now you listen to me... "no" cutting him off again Huey said he be there for me thanks to you I see I'm need him more than ever Jazmine yelled at him and ran to her room crying…..

TOM/SARAH:

Really tom Sarah said shaking her head at him. She listened to Jazmine's outburst from the bedroom. He just had to be a asshole worrying about the wrong thing. She knew her daughter was growing up but she wasn't worry about Jazmine having sex or anything like that anytime soon her daughter wasn't the naive little girl she was when she was ten. And all teenagers end up falling in love when their young. But she was more worried about how the divorce was going to affect their daughter even though Jazmine said she would deal with it was a bitter blow for her. And tom just managed to magnify it ten times bigger at this point. If this what he was truly worried about then she knew their marriage was finished. She was tired of the fighting and bickering she wasn't happy and their broken relationship was affecting their daughter's and their lives right now she thought as she looked at her husband, "Sarah I was just trying to he started.. But she put her hand up, Tom I don't even want to get into it. All I'm going to say is I'm going to draw up the papers tomorrow. I love you but this isn't working for us anymore, not for me, not for you and not for Jazmine. So tom leave Jazmine and Huey alone. Jazmine is losing her parents not physically but mentally and emotionally. While Huey has none but his grandfather. while we're alive and breathing and can be here for her our divorce will still scar her the way Huey parents death has scarred him and they need each other believe it or not goodnight leaving him while he just stared at the floor, his marriage was truly over and he felt like a failure but he was right completely missing the obvious he'll protect his daughter and keep Huey freeman away from her at any cost because right now their lives depended on it…

HUEY/RILEY:

Both riley and Huey pulled there pillows over their heads to block out the sexual sounds from their granddad's room. "ohhhh yesss" daddy give it to me they heard Cristal moaned. You ain't said nothing but a word cutie pie granddad said back to her. "uggggg" don't nobody wanna hear that shit riley said jumping up with disgust. For once riley you and I are in agreement huey replied sitting up too with a similar expression of disgust. "Aye huey can I ask you a question riley said suddenly. Sure riley seeing as I'm not getting any sleep no time soon, Why not he said sighing indicating to the noise from granddad's room which would go on for hours. You like jazz? He said seriously catching Huey off guard, why do you want to know? He said. riley scoffed cause it's obvious nigga you was up here flirting with her and shit and you be looking at her like you found a diamond and I saw how when hiro said he wanted to bag her you was ready to knock his Asian ass out so that's tells me you far from gay. Causing huey to rolled his eyes and that you like her. So do you like jazzy or not? Riley said giving a huey a serious expression he wanted his brother to answer the question without feeling any type of way so he could win his bet with Cindy that they made last night. So if he had to be a non-joking nigga to get an answer so be it huey sighed again, scowling harder than he ever did. Yeah riley I like her he said quietly "damn nigga" riley said looking stunned because he didn't believe that huey just came out and said it. Which made him ask his brother another question you tell her? Riley said "no" huey said quickly riley stared at him in disbelief. How the hell you gonna like somebody and not tell them hell riley wasn't into that lovely dovey shit but even he knew that when you really like somebody you tell they ass. Nigga why the hell not what the fuck you waiting for you better bag her ass for another nigga get her Jazmine almost like a sister to me but her ass is fine like Mariah Carey and Beyoncé and Jennifer Lopez fine niggas lusting her after her and shit not caring that he saw his brother teeth clinched at Riley's mentioned of niggas wanting her. You better claimed that ass hell she practically yours anyway after 8 years. so I don't understand why your gay ass ain't made a move yet and you need to get laid cause your ass be uptight all time and shit and a little of jazzy puss..."riley" huey yelled stopping his brother rant, he got the picture but if he wasn't careful he was going to end up punching his ass I planned on telling her just not now I want to be ready huey stammered out. He was annoyed and irritated that he was expressing his feelings about Jazmine and he felt at war with himself for giving into his feelings he felt vulnerable and he didn't like it. well your ass need to hurry the fuck up cause if you don't tell her you could mess up and do some shit that will fuck up everything. Now that they nasty asses next door are done I'm bout to take my ass to sleep this was nice emotional gay ass convo with you no homo and goodnight riley said slumping in his bed. huey just rolled his eyes and laid back down too. He was grateful that his granddad finished his business and thought about what his brother he said. he wanted to tell Jazmine he was just scared and he hated that she was making him one thing that he wasn't use to weak…

JAZMINE:

Beep, beep, Jazmine eyes opened groggily as she heard her alarm go off. "ugggh".. She groaned getting up getting out of her bed. And making her to way to her bathroom to wash and get ready for school. She was still upset her talk with her father and planned on avoiding him and not talking to him. He had some nerve him and mom were basically leaving each other and he wanted to worry about her and huey getting to close. Hell that should be the least of his concerns she thought as she stepped out the shower and dried herself off and grabbed her toothbrush and begin brushing her teeth. I'm not going too worried about that anymore right now. she really wanted to tell Cindy her news. what should she wear ?she thought tapping her chin she decided on a soft baby blue fluttery top with a white and pink and baby blue stripped skirt, silver sandals diamonds studs, and chose to wear her hair in a high but neat messy bun. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she put on her favorite berry lip-gloss and spray on her favorite body spray grabbed her book bag and purse and made her way downstairs. Her mother was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and looked nice in her dark blue skirt set for work. Her soft blonde hair was pinned back. She looked up as Jazmine entered the kitchen" honey about last… she started but jazmine cut her off "mom I really don't want to talk about it but I'm not going to stop talking to huey jazmine said pleading. Sarah eyes soften honey I understand huey is a nice boy I don't know why your father is acting the way he is and we had a talk about that last night but I wanted to tell you that we have decided to draw the papers today I was hoping that him and I made some lead way with each other last night. but it's the end of the road for us love we are all going to get through this together her mom said her eyes washed in tears. jazmine sighed she knew this was coming it hurt to see that it was so final but she would accept it she had too. Funny how your life falls apart but you never know how to deal with it when it seems so unreal she thought I understand mom. jazmine said biting her tears back looking down "oh honey her mother stood up and held her tightly no matter what happens jazmine me and your father love you so much. Her mother said I know mom jazmine said back holding her tightly, but mom it's getting late and I need to get to the bus stop jazmine said letting her mother go. Grabbing a juice out the fridge and leaving out the door as she made her way down their driveway her father was just getting out his car obviously to talk to her mom about the papers. Hey honey her father started.. but jazmine just walk past him ignoring him she was just ready to get to school and away from the nonsense her home held right now…

TOM:

Tom sighed sadly and watch his daughter give him a look of contempt and ignored him as he tried to speak to her why wouldn't she listen to him he was only doing this for her protection he thought about the file that mysterious came on his desk at work ..

FLASHBACK

Tom? His secretary Michelle said as she came in holding a thick black folder in her hands. Yes? Tom said looking up, these was dropped off by some woman she didn't give her name but she said this information was important and they needed to get to you she said dropping them on his desk and leaving out his office. Tom picked up the folder and opened it. He figured it was probably another request from a client that was too embarrassed to come in themselves. Shaking his head a paper dropped out soon as he opened it onto the floor. he placed the folder on his desk and picked up the paper and grasped as the contents that he saw made him freeze ..

Dear Tom

Did you think I wouldn't find you nigga my release date is soon up and I'll be visiting you soon enough including that beautiful white wife and daughter of yours always trying to kiss the white's man ass huh little bro but I aint mad though I could care less but you and I have some unfinished business to discussed including the fact that you let me do 6 years in prison for the murder of Stanford and Delia freeman cause your punk ass was mad that nigga stole her from you I did what you requested but when I got caught you swore on your life that you would make sure I would walk free but you turn your back on me cause Delia ended up dead how was I supposed to know that she was going to jump in front of her husband and take the bullet for him first but I found some interesting news little brother I found out that the freeman family lives right across from you and I got to thinking what if one Stanford son's ended up with your little girl you wouldn't like that too much would you it would be the nail of revenge in Stanford and Delia coffins and pain in your heart too see your little girl in the Arms of one of those son's knowing you kill their parents and you wouldn't be able to stop it cause the truth would have to come out well little brother not going to keep you held up much longer see you soon in 3 weeks

Terry

He knew what he had to do as he thought about the letter. if his daughter hated him so be it he had to keep his daughter away from huey freeman and he had to make sure his brother didn't come anywhere near his soon to be ex-wife and daughter he thought as he made his way in to talk to Sarah about the divorce papers….

JAZMINE:

Jazmine mind ran with thoughts as she made her way to the bus port. She was grateful to see cindy there already and not surprise to see huey and riley there they always made it the port before her. "Hey jazzy cindy said happily looking up too see jazmine walking toward them. huey glance at her once from his paper and then went back to reading it. Riley just nodded his head and said "yo jazzy" and went back to his phone. Both freeman boys look sharp and handsome as ever riley had on a dark green short sleeve polo shirt dark blue baggy jean shorts and dark green converse. huey wore a simple but fresh brown and white stripped short sleeve button up shirt over a white cotton shirt and light blue jean shorts with a pair of white and brown Jordan's his afro combed neatly. jazmine sighed with contentment as she sneaked a glance at him it was ridiculous how handsome he was she thought. she turned her attention back to cindy who looked amazing in a navy blue long sleeve shirt and acid washed ripped jeans that showed of her figure wonderfully she finished it off with a pair of large silver hoops and matching jordans and had her long beach blonde hair in crazy curls that bought out the blue in her eyes. the look was fantastic on cindy it was tom boyish but still had a girly flair too it so that way cindy could still keep her comfortable look and still show that she could be girly too. "cindy you look fabulous" jazmine gushed looking at her outfit. cindy beamed brightly from the compliment and so do you girl you killing that skirt cindy gushed smiling. So you up for our shopping trip? we got to find some bomb outfits for the bash this Friday cindy asked her "of course" jazmine said happily she was looking forward to the trip it was a much needed distraction from everything and plus she can gushed to cindy about huey's flirty behavior if it was flirting even it wasn't she like it and she wanted to tell her about her decision to tell huey she liked him to cindy privately she thought. Just as cindy was about to tell her about what color she wanted her outfit to be. They looked up to see their friend caesar come up to them grinning. looking fresh in a black crew neck t-shirt and acid washed levi grey skinny jeans that was loose and didn't have that tight flair to it and a brand new pair of all black Jordan's his dreds was hanging down but wavy today. "yoyooo" my niggas he said holding his hands grinning at them happily. cindy and jazmine giggle at him riley gave him some dapped and grinned. huey just nodded at him and went back to his paper. "so what's up c-murph and jazz I see yall ladies looking to fresh today. appreciating their looks but in a friendly way the one good thing about caesar he made it clear that he look at them as his sisters and nothing more he said especially since they knew each other as kids it was too weird to start liking them now. You too cindy said admiring his jeans, those levis are fresh dawg you do look fresh Ceeze jazmine said shyly. Shit all my niggas do cindy said riley killing that polo and my nigga huey looking dumb fresh in them jay's. Riley said "aye" smiling cockily at the compliment huey just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Thanks cindy I guess he said still reading his paper nigga you know you like me cindy said teasing him. "Whatever huey said now folding the paper and putting it in trash as their school bus finally pulled up. cindy and jazmine giggled at him the bus was crowded as always. But riley and cindy already claimed their favorite seat. While caesar sat with a pretty looking Asian girl. this time leaving the same seat open for huey and jazmine once again you first huey said moving out the way so jazmine could slide in. once she was seated huey sat down ignoring uncle ruckus who was hollering about little monkey niggas holding him up and he didn't understand why our precious country was being held up by senseless niggas nigga shut up don't nobody wanna hear that bullshit riley yelled at him. Making all the students laughed, so huey? jazmine started looking at him she was feeling comfortable enough to start a conversation with him it was different when they was kids but not as they got older she didn't feel weird talking to him. Yeah? He said turning in his seat what are you wearing to the bash? jazmine said shyly he frowned for a second I don't know he said shrugging. Well do you want to match? jazmine said curiously if you want to depends on the color huey said still frowning. pink jazmine said teasing he raised his eyebrows at her try again he said in a flat tone making her giggle. Well what color do you think we should wear? Jazmine asked twirling her hair with her finger. I don't know I'm not good at this type of thing hell this is reasons why I avoid social events huey said honestly looking at her. jazmine nodded but don't you ever get bored at home and feel like you're missing out jazmine asked him. He scoffed yeah like the time I seen riley puked all over their bedroom floor when he came from a party he had no business at. I'm truly missing a lot he said sarcastically with a smirk and look of disbelief on his face. jazmine just smiled and look at him shaking her head. Well what color do you like? she asked watching him his attention was now on riley who was throwing a paper airplane at ruckus's head that said King Kong ruckus which cause him to let out a storm of insults at the corn rolled boy angrily. black huey said with no hesitation his eyes still on riley who was now yelling his own insults at ruckus making the kids on the bus snickered and laugh. Well then we will wear black then jazmine said nodding her head happily she found a color that her and huey could wear and most importantly she now knew his favorite color. Why? He ask her looking back her with a serious expression his stare was so intense it made her flustered. jazmine took a breath before she answer it's a nice color and we can both wear it and you like the color black jazmine said softly looking down shyly he stared at her for a moment I'll wear a long sleeve black shirt camouflage cargo pants and my black vans that's cool he said simply. it's fine jazmine said looking back up smiling and trying to picture huey in the outfit she knew he would look good in it anything he usually wore he look good in. he just nodded "cool" he said they both were quiet for a second, "if you need help with your homework just ask me in study hall ok huey said now picking up his book bag as the bus stopped. "ok" jazmine said smiling at him following him off the bus as they made their way into the gym and sat in their usual spots the morning was going good till Julissa all of sudden appear…..

CINDY/JAZMINE/RILEY/CEASER:

Well look who is fake ass Mariah glad you got that mop of yours tamed Julissa said smirking seating behind both girls once again. cindy didn't know what this bitch problem was but if she didn't take her ass from away from them she was gonna solved that shit cindy thought angrily jazmine just ignored the girl and rolled her eyes. what no words you had so much to say yesterday Julissa's friend Delera said butting in delera jones was just as worse as Julissa she was a light skin girl with red hair and look kind of like Keyshia Cole a little bit. I wish yall hating ass females would take yall ass on it's too early in the year for yall to get yall ass beat so if yall don't chill out I can start handing out ass whooping's like a teacher handing out detention slips out this bitch cindy retorted back at the girls. Riley cheered Cindy's comment and added his two cents either leave or get your ass beat he said smirking and laughing. "Shut up riley" ain't nobody asked your wannabe thug ass Julissa snapped at him. Riley scoffed "bitch if you don't take your thirsty ass on the only reason you over here is because you trying to get my brother's attention he in the front office get off his dick before you get shut down again. You ain't what he looking for riley said looking at the girl with disgust. huey had went to the office to fill out some paper work. caesar nodded his head in agreement. "yeah new new bounce" he said making riley, cindy, and jazmine burst out laughing. Julissa and her friend just gave them a stank look and bounded off the bleachers laughing at the fact that the youngest freeman had given them huey's whereabouts, man them bitches aggy cindy said shaking her head with irritation. I swear I don't understand why she's feels the need to say something to me jazmine said irritated as well. If Julissa don't control her slick ass mouth imma permanently knock her shit closed cindy said growling and cracking her knuckles. She just wanted to be in huey face that's all riley said looking in his phone why? jazmine said wanting to know. Because she wants that nigga bad she want the D both he and Caesar chuckled. But huey don't even want her dry ass so why she keep trying cindy asked confused and amused. jazmine just remained quiet and listened, cause she think he playing hard to get caesar said grinning but little do she know he ain't that nigga really don't like her ass and her ass don't know my brother like I know my brother once he let it be known once to your ass he don't like you he show you in ways where it hurt your feelings riley snickered. Damn but he don't act like he hate jazzy cindy said smirking winking at riley who caught the hint and grinned widely. jazmine looked up and blushed "what" she said shocked and a little annoyed that her friend just threw her to the wind. Jazzy a whole type of different girl and huey has known her for a long time. So he always gonna treat the girl he got history with different from any chick round here caesar said thoughtfully. cindy nodded her head at caesar words. You really think so? jazmine said blushing trying to picture and hoping that huey saw her that way. riley scoffed you chase that nigga for 8 years was the only one who would hang with his gay ass and hell you made that nigga smile one time riley said seriously. Causing all their heads to turn to him with "HE DID WHAT" jazmine squeal loudly causing them all to wince from the sound, "damn jazzy chill with noise" riley said holding his ears staring her annoyed. fine just tell me why he smile and how it happen jazmine said hastily moving next to riley and grabbing the boy arm. Alright damn chill riley said amused and snatching his arm back so what happen… riley started

Flashback:

Riley, huey, and jazmine were all sitting on the couch watching TV they were watching rondal lovegood telling the news about the black people's right to have fried chicken in their life. After the fried chicken flu people were protesting that the delicious meat needed to be banned from the states. huey remember how you saved my life that day jazmine said looking at him. huey scoffed yeah well I barely save all our lives if granddad hadn't kept inviting people in our house he said shrugging. Nigga you ain't save me I save my damn self imma g I don't need no gay ass nigga saving my ass riley said cockily. huey just rolled his eyes and smack him hard on the back of the head. "ow nigga damn" riley complained angrily rubbing his head and leaving the room mumbling something about all he didn't need to be around his gay ass brother and ran upstairs. jazmine took the opportunity to turn to him. you know I never got the chance to say thank you huey you're so smart and people always overlook it nobody will be able to the accomplish half the things you do in a lifetime jazmine said sweetly kissing huey on the cheek. Leaving the room to hurry to see what her mother wanted since she called for her. what jazmine didn't see that huey stared after her after she left. suddenly his cheeks turned pink and all of sudden he had the most happiest grin on his face he was smiling so hard. that he didn't notice that riley had come back into the room and was looking at his brother like he was holding a million dollars "nigga you, you" smiled riley stuttered out in shock causing huey to now wiped his smile off and go back to his usual frown. You actually grinned damn I didn't even know your ass could smile this shit shoulda been on the worldwide news huey freeman gay ass actually know how to make another expression. Riley said bust out laughing making huey scowled angrily at him. damn Mariah got my nigga cheesing we gots to keep her ass around she must be good for something especially your frozen ass riley said laughing so hard tears was coming out his eyes. huey just got up rolled his eyes and walked upstairs leaving riley still laughing on the floor.

End of flashback

Damn caesar said stunned I wish you coulda took a picture of that shit cindy said snickering. jazmine just frowned that little thing made huey smile she said in awed voice. "Yup" riley said nodding and snickering at Caesar's impression of huey smiling, "wow I didn't really say that much I been trying to get huey to turn move his mouth to another expression for years. jazmine said shaking her head amused, well your ass managed to do it that one time. whatever you said or did he must have really like it cause this nigga gave a Kool-Aid grin you know how long me and granddad been trying to get huey ass to smile that nigga always look angry or mad and little old jazzy made that nigga smile something that nobody can accomplish in a lifetime. You should make huey ass smile at the bash cindy said grinning. jazmine just shook her head I should be lucky that he even going huey hates social events so him smiling in a place where he doesn't want to be is a slim chance to none jazmine said picking up her book bag as the bell now ringed for class. You never know unless your try cindy said as they made their way through the now crowded gym to their homeroom…

HUEY:

Huey was just now leaving the office. the principal had wanted to tell huey that he was on the honor roll once again, huey just shrugged not that he was cocky or anything but half of what the teaches taught at the school he knew already and was one step ahead of them. The type of work they gave him was child's play he thought. but now his thoughts was reverting back to how pretty jazmine looked today he love how that blue shirt she had on magnify the color of green in her eyes he was thinking of her pleasantly but the thoughts got cut shortly when he came face to face with Julissa Premont and a light skin girl with red hair that sort of resemble keyshia cole. "Hello huey damn don't you look edible today" Julissa said in a flirty voice beaming at him. Her friend just smirked at him. huey gave her a simple glance and proceeded to walk past her but she grabbed his arm and pouted really huey that's not very nice you could have said hi or at least complimented me on my outfit she said batting her eyes. which he now noticed was grey fake contacts." Really" he scoffed inside his head he glanced down at her outfit a long sleeve white crop top and hot pink high waisted skirt with low cut hot pink converse. She had her hair tumbled down her shoulders in curls. huey was getting annoyed, he snatched his arm out her grasp and gave her a withering glance that even made her friend look away. Julissa pretended to not be fazed by the look but the look most certainly got to her. I got to go to class huey said coldly continuing on his way. well see you later then Julissa said sweetly "not likely" huey said rushing to get away from the girl obviously this chick can't take a hint huey thought shaking his head…

JULISSA: Damn he a piece of work juju Delera said shaking her head and popping her gum as they watched the afro boy hurried away from them. yeah but he so damn fine and I want him plus I think it's kind of sexy how he playing hard to get Julissa said agreeing with her friend as they both walk to their homerooms. so you really going to try and bag him delera said looking at the girl in disbelief, of course huey freeman is the finest boy in school and I'm one of the finest girls in the school there no reason why he should not be with me Julissa said confidently. I don't know girl I mean you can have any nigga you want but huey don't look like he playing hard to get to me hell that look he gave us gave me chills delera said shivering and remembering the freezing look that he gave them both. Once I have him all of that will change Julissa said unfazed by her friend's words. delera just look at girl and shook her head at her friend's denial. soon as I get DuBois out the way I'll have exactly what I want Julissa thought sneering in her mind as she walk into her homeroom….

CHRISTAL:

"Ahhhh" a full day of vitamin c Cristal said as she enjoyed a glass of granddad's orange juice and finished the good breakfast that the old man had prepared for her the meal was wonderful and Cristal was truly enjoying being pampered after that weak sex with the old man. Which she had to keep herself from gagging it was quite worth it. especially since he said he was taking her shopping but she most certainly needed to find a backup if she was going to become granddad wife soon, she needed to have a toy to support her needs so it was either that preppy weak ass lawyer that went by tom from across the street. or granddad sexy ass grandsons the afro boy was to irresistible for his own good and Cristal wanted to break his young ass in once you have em the way you want those dumb ass niggas will give you the world she giggle to herself at her thought she was closer to her plan then she thought she was….

RILEY/CINDY:

"Dammit riley you gotta put the blue liquid in first" cindy moaned now watching her beaker now puffing with steam they were in science glass and riley was currently messing up their assignment. It was amazing that riley freeman had managed to skip to the eight grade with his brother. But they all knew that riley caused a bunch of hell for their principal so he was getting rid of riley early cause he didn't want to have to deal with him for three whole years. Riley just rolled his eyes and poured in the red liquid while cindy watched in horror and frustration that she couldn't stop him in time. The beaker bubble up and the liquid then turn green like the picture on the board. how did you do that? cindy said looking in awed riley shrugged read one of huey's boring ass chemistry books when we went back to Chicago one time he said now looking bored and flinging paper balls at a student's head. "true" cindy said nodding her head watching the teacher grade their work and give them an A as she move onto the next student so riley who you going to the bash wit? cindy asked him, riley looked at her nobody what bout you? He ask cindy blushed and looked down nobody. Riley nodded his head then rubbed his braids um so you trying to go with a nigga or something? He said looking down hiding his own blush. "Yeah" cindy said shyly word I'm wearing blue so I'll pick you up at 5 and shit riley said. Ok but I'll come to your house instead the house will be close down and blue is cool cindy said smiling. riley nodded his head again "cool" riley said grinning also as they both sat back in quiet relief and waited for the bell to ringed…

CAESAR: "it's Harriet Tubman not Tobeman" Caesar said grumpily shaking his head at his teacher their no way this man could be this dumb he thought in disbelief. One thing about caesar he was just as advanced and took the history of his African American roots seriously like huey did and hated to hear the incorrect information from people when he already knew it before they did. Sitting in his social studies class at this point was a waste of his damn time as he sighed and leaned lazily in his seat and shook his dreds back making the pretty girl with long tiny box braids giggle at him. He gave her his charming smile he was never one to turn down flirting with the women of Woodcrest middle school. Thank you Michael for correcting me for the 10th time his teacher said angrily and frustrated that he was doing his teaching wrong and having to be corrected by a student who obviously knew the material 10 times better than he did. he was worse than that huey freeman kid who he was grateful not to have anymore the afro haired boy had embarrassed him deeply and showed no mercy when he challenged him to why was he teaching a subject that he could barely teach and why he had to teach the class cause his own teacher was too unfit to do the job. Making the man almost want to burst into tears the scene was so terrible that the students roared with laughter. The principal was so shocked he couldn't say a word and just held his hands up with apologetic expression on his face. And now he was dealing with Michael caesar who was just as worse, but he was cocky and joking and use the man's mistakes for him and the class amusement the man thought angrily. However caesar was unfazed sorry it's not my fault I have to correct your mistake once again. for somebody who tells us to read a lot you're the one who needs to do the reading caesar said simply. closing his book while the class giggled at his comments, apparently that comment was too much for his teacher whose face had turned bright red with embarrassment. "I quit" he hollered as he slammed the social studies book on his desk and stormed out the class room. The class stood stunned for a minute and burst into laughter and cheered that caesar made the teacher quit. caesar just shrugged his shoulders with indifferent and grinned in his opinion he felt the man needed to quit. Getting the name wrong of the woman who led the Underground Railroad was a sign of failure in his eyes and the stupid man couldn't even tell the class the right information. His ass needed to be fired caesar thought. Shaking his head causing his dreads to shake on the girl's desk behind him, she giggled again "um how bout I shake my hair on your desk since you're always doing it on my desk the pretty brown skinned girl said. Word you can but only on one condition caesar said playfully what that's? She said. "How about you go to the bash with me and let's shake our hair together making her laugh at his bad joke sure she said smiling shyly. The girl gave him her number and address talk about what colors they were going to wear. So I'll see you around jade caesar said winking at her making the girl blush."Ok" she said smiling as the bell ringed for dismal as she watched caesar leave and made his way to lunch with hiro…

JAZMINE/CINDY/HUEY/RILEY/CEASER/HIRO:

Jazmine and Cindy made their way to their favorite lunch table carrying their lunch trays while they was waiting for huey, riley, ceaser ,and hiro to joined them. "I can't believe he asked you" jazmine gushed as cindy told her the news that riley had ask her to go to the bash with him. what colors are you wearing? jazmine asked excitedly as she sat down and pop a French fry in her mouth. Blue Cindy answer back just as excitedly sipping her lemonade. Yall are going to look so fly jazmine said grinning, girl and you know this but you know you and huey gonna be killing the game tho cindy said biting into her sandwich. I just hope I pick an outfit huey likes jazmine said trying to picture what she was going to pick .you gonna look good girl don't even sweat it and that nigga like you and shit so he gonna love whatever you in cindy said nodding her head confidently making her blonde hair shake. "I don't know, I don't even know if that was flirting jazmine said confused jazmine had managed to get cindy alone and tell her what happen that night. the fierce blonde was determined that huey had to like jazmine past friend level cause that was flirty behavior and they all knew that even if huey wasn't flirting he wouldn't display such behavior. I guess well I plan to tell him Friday I just hope it won't back fire on me jazmine said looking worried, it won't cindy reassured her yall two is perfect for each other cindy said but how about those broncos she said changing the subject. since the boys were now showing up to the table "yoyo my niggas" riley greeting them him and caesar plates was filled to the brim once again two slices of pizza, a cheeseburger, fries a brownie, a bottle of coke. Damn where does it go cindy teased gigging at the boys plate. "My nuts" riley said through a mouthful of food caesar and hiro both laughed. cindy just roll her eyes while jazmine just shook her head at Riley's crude word. huey shook his head and rolled his eyes at his brother. He had his usual a salad and bottle water. Just as jazmine was about to take another bite of her sandwich she felt someone tap her shoulder as she turned around. To see a very handsome boy with a low cut but with nice waves he wore a green and white striped polo shirt with nice baggy khaki pants and a pair of green and white Jordan's. He was dressed very dapper he smiled at her with a kind smile that was so strong she couldn't look away. "excuse me miss but you drop your paper when you sat down handing her a pink notebook that contained her homework which she was grateful now cause she wanted to get all her work done in study hall. "Um thank you jazmine said politely taking the paper unaware that huey was staring at the boy with narrowed eyes almost daring him to make the wrong move. While cindy just stared in awed. Riley, Caesar, and Hiro were all smirking at Huey's expression. It's no problem I'm glad you dropped it. It was worth getting a chance to see your beautiful face he said smiling. jazmine blushed deeply and turned around while huey hands was gripping his water bottle tightly. he didn't know who this nigga was but he better get his ass five feet away from jazmine. Before he ended marking the floor with his ass the way huey was feeling he didn't even want another nigga near jazmine and for the first time ever he didn't care if he ended up showing his emotions today he thought furiously. Well my name is Stephon hopefully we run into each other again he said smiling and walking off. Leaving jazmine flustered "that's what you think nigga huey thought feelings his emotions starting to cooled down. He looked at jazmine who face was a little pink but was surprise and relieved. she seem like she was happy he was gone, jazmine was flatterd by the boy, but Stephon made her nervous she didn't know why but he just gave off a strange vibe. Damn huey gonna have some competition he better move fast before ole boy tried to scoop jazmine cindy thought amused. As she ate her fries, riley just snicker and smirked at his brother he knew huey was mad as hell in the inside he could tell. He was scowling more than ever and his maroon eyes were flashing dangerously. This was the first time he seen huey jealous and it was funny as hell. But if that nigga had made the wrong move he knew huey woulda beat the fuck outta that nigga riley thought. You know that's Julissa's brother hiro said causing them to come out of their thoughts. I knew that cat look familiar caesar said snapping his fingers and popping the last of his brownie in his mouth. Well he don't seem as bad as his sister cindy said tapping her chin thoughtfully "yeah and he seems sweet on jazzy too riley said snickering trying to get a reaction off his brother. As caesar and hiro laughed, he gives off a funny vibe to me jazmine said sighing. What kind of vibe? huey said firmly looking at her. I don't know he makes me feel kind of nervous jazmine said looking down. huey just nodded at her, just keep your distance he not stupid enough to try anything huey said simply. As he got up to throw his trash away, leaving jazmine a little stunned and pleased by his words. Is that his way of saying he's cares about her? jazmine thought as she sipped her apple juice and gave cindy a look. cindy just winked her eye and mouthed "I told you so" while she swift a fry off Riley's tray when he wasn't looking. "So I hope yall gonna be checking out my dope spins at the bash hiro said excitedly. As he used his hands to show him spending on a dj broad, "word that's what's up you already know" caesar said grinning knowing that the bash was gonna be off the chain. "forreal I thank god I"m happy to know somebody will be playing some decent music at that shit riley said. While playfully snatching the fries that cindy was trying to steal off his plate back. Of course we gonna be too turnt up hiro said. So who are you going to the bash with hiro? Said jazmine, "Ming" he said pointing to the pretty Chinese girl they all grasped. What? hiro said confused by their expression's. "Man now don't get me wrong Ming a baddie and all but she is kind of... Caesar said... "That bitch is crazy" getting cut off by riley. hell you ain't learn from that damn kickball game I was in with her riley said looking at hiro like he had lost his damn mind. huey just rolled his eyes and pulled open one of his books. yall tripping hiro said shaking his head amused. "Yeah not to mention she did almost kill us. And she beat the hell outta of some girl last year cindy said cutting in rolling her eyes. she was sore for weeks after that stupid game and had made a mental rule to never play that damn game again as long as that bitch wasn't involve in it, "well at least yall won the game" jazmine pointed out. "Oh yeah she said she broke huey's arm" hiro said snapping his fingers unfazed by his friends fear of his date. she can't be that bad he thought she seemed pretty nice to him and his parents would be happy that he was sticking to the family traditional rules. So what was the big deal? He thought amused by his thoughts. His thoughts got cut off quickly by huey scoffing "did she tell you I broke her leg" huey said scowling; hiro thought for a moment she didn't mention that. "Nah she didn't say" hiro said, huey just rolled his eyes and shook his head. he just wanted to keep his distance from that girl the fact that she played on his emotions the one thing he hated to show, was more than enough reason for him to not be anywhere near her. "Speaking of the devil' caesar said as ming was now approaching the table. She had her silky dark hair pulled into a long ponytail and wore a grey abercomine sweater and a pair of light blue ripped jeans and grey flats. With a pair of simple diamond studs in her ears, our colors are yellow she said to hiro sweetly touching his shoulders "cool" hiro said grinning agreeing to the color they'll be wearing to the bash. Just as delera walked up and tapped hiro on the shoulders. So hiro I been meaning to ask you how about me and you go to the bash? And I can really show you a good time smiling suggestively at him twirling her red hair on her fingers. Just as hiro was about to tell her no, ming cut in and stood in front of delera. Sorry but he already been taken ming said sweetly but with a cold look on her face. delera gave a nasty one of her own back and pushed ming out the way." look mulan he can have other options. I think he'll have much more fun with me than your flat chested ass derlas said flipping her hair. Moving closer to hiro who was stuck still at scene, riley, caesar, jazmine and cindy just stared as they knew the worse about to come. While huey continued reading his book ignoring them all, ming stood her ground and her blue black eyes flashed dangerously. Well if you don't back your ass up keyshia cole imma have fun beating that ass ming spat out. "Oh shit" riley said snickering, "whatever bitch" delera said moving to sit next to hiro, but just as she was about too. ming pushed delera out of the way before she could look, "bitch I don't know what your problem is but you messing with the right one delera said angrily. Grabbing ming ponytail and yanking it hard. Causing ming to cock her arm back and punched the girl in the face the whole cafeteria was now watching the girls fight. While riley was standing on the table yelling "fight fight" as he prepared to throw a chair, till huey pulled him down as he watched the fight with a bored expression, caesar and cindy just laughed and cheered for ming, jazmine just stared and winced at the hits that ming was giving the girl every time the girl swung back at her. ming jabbed her tiny fist in Delera's face hard each time. hiro just look shocked and a little frighten, as ming had now picked up delera and slammed her on the floor. The crowds of people were all "ohhhhing" at the scene, the fight was getting too much for jazmine and someone needed to stop ming before she killed that girl. "huey" she said tugging on his shirt sleeve he looked at her to see what she wanted. As he now took another chair out of riley's hands and told him that if he picked up another chair to try and make some dumb ass niggas riot. He would personally beat riley's ass; "yeah" he said "you need to stop this before ming turns delera into pudding. as the girls was now trying to claw each other eyes out with ming getting in the most scratches and delera was trying to push ming off her. huey looked at her with disbelief, was this girl crazy he could give a damn if ming and delera were fighting. and she must be losing her damn mind, "but huey" she said she looking at him her green eyes begging him. she had him in a trance staring and marveling at how green her eyes so pretty and clear. "Damn it" he thought angrily and tore his eyes away from her and grabbed ming with ease. And dropped her off in hiro's lap ming growled at him angrily she was pissed that he didn't let her destroy her enemy completely. "Hold her"! huey ordered with irritation at hiro who obeyed, while ming fought to get out his grasp and find her way back to delera. "Chill out" you obviously done enough huey said very annoyed looking down at delera. Who was now laying on the floor moaning about that mulan bitch, ming had fucked the poor red hair girl up her hair was a mess and some of it was on the floor tracks obviously. She had a black eye which was now swelling massively a long purple red scratch on her cheek, her whole left cheek bruised black and blue the crowd said "DAMNNNNNED"! When they saw her, even huey muttered fuck under his breath as he help the red hair girl to her feet she hung limply in his arms. "DAMN YOU GOT BEAT THE FUCK UP"! Riley yelled looking at her face causing the crowd to roar. "Riley shut up" huey snapped at him as he carried the now passed out girl to one of the invisible teachers. Who now wanted to show up now that the fight was over, the teacher grasped in shock as she saw delera's face, is she ok? She asked watching the security carried the girl to the nurse's office, sure she just fine why don't ask her when she wakes up huey said sarcastically. The teacher frowned at the afro haired boy and went to inquire the other students what happen. As he made his way back to the lunch table, the cafeteria was buzzing loudly over the fight. hiro was staring at ming obviously terrified of her. cindy and caesar was excitedly complimenting her for beating delera's ass. And riley was watching the recorded fight on his phone with glee. jazmine was looking at him worried, are you ok huey? She asked he sighed "I'm fine" as he sat back down. "Freeman next time I want your help I which will be never don't step in my business ming said coldly, her eyes flashing with anger she was still riled up from her fight. huey gave her a cold look and simply said "whatever " jazmine however looked offended, "he was just trying to help I ask him too, you was about to kill that girl did you really need to beat her to a pulp jazmine said looking annoyed. ming swung her eyes to the girl, "nobody ask you sweetheart" if I want to bash bitches faces in for messing with my man I will so I suggest you be quiet before I bash yours in ming said smirking coldly "you can try" huey answered just as coldly. "Yeah bitch touch jazzy and I'll drop your ass back in another country" cindy said angrily. "Whatever" ming said rolling her eyes but a little unnerved by huey's come back, she knew right then and there he wasn't the one to fuck with she thought. She rolled her eyes at the blonde girl, "goodbye sweetie' she said to hiro kissing him on the cheek. she could see that he was scared of her, she didn't care he was hers now and if he knew what's good for him he do what she wants and he won't have to worry about getting his ass beat too she thought smugly as she left. hiro that bitch is crazy jazmine said causing everyone too look at her with surprise and shock because she cursed and two she said it out loud damn this day keep getting better and better riley said smirking. As the bell ringed for class..

STEPHON:

Jazmine DuBois was truly a fine ass girl. he could see why his sister was uptight about the girl the girl was fine as fuck, long ass curly hair, pretty green eyes, she looked like Mariah Carey Beyonce and Rita Ora mixed into on.e and he most definitely had to have a piece of that. But her friend however might be a problem that nigga huey freeman must got some feelings for home girl. Because the way he was looking at my ass he look like he wanted to kill my ass on the spot. Well he better keep those emotions in check, because I want jazmine and imma get her. Fuck my sister's plan what Stephon wants Stephon's gets he thought gleefully as he watch the pretty girl walked to study hall with the afro boy next to her...

HUEY/RILEY/CHRISTAL:

"Ugggh"! That bitch still here riley grumbled under his breath. As he played his game watching Cristal out the corner of his eye the honey blonde woman was walking around in a short baring red midriff tube top with booty shorts, eating out the fridge and drinking all their damn juice which riley did not appreciate. riley would have thought she was fine if she wasn't sucking down their food supply and the fact that she beat him at nba2k14 truly pissed him off also inculding the fact that she kept giving his brother lusty ass looks like she wanna drink the nigga's bath water or some shit. Now that shit was beyond disturbing who would want huey's gay ass was beyond him unless you count jazmine. But he had come to the conclusion that this bitch needed to go and he wanted her ass out his house today. Soon as granddad came out home he was gonna tell him. So huey tell me how a handsome boy like you doesn't have a girlfriend? Cristal purred at huey, who was sitting on the couch reading a book. He looked up at her once and narrowed his eyes at the woman. And counter back with a question of his own, how is it that a woman of your age wants a man that's old enough to be your grandfather? Cristal shrugged unfazed "age is clearly nothing but a number anybody can connect with somebody no matter how old or young they are she said winking her eye at him. Stroking a curl in his afro he rolled his eyes at her and gave her cold look and moved his head from her touch and picked up his book and move down the couch away from her. Cristal just giggled at him and gave him another lusty look as she went upstairs. as soon as she was out the room "aye huey you might have to watch for that one she's want the D riley said snickering. "Don't be ridiculous riley huey said keeping his eyes on his book knowing full well what his brother meant. "Nigga are you serious" riley said looking at his brother with disbelief "that ho throwing herself at you harder than Lebron throwing a free throw", raises his eyebrows at the boy. huey just frowned and shrugged, while riley shook his head at him. huey knew damn well what Cristal was doing, she was after his grandfather's money and him and he was going to make sure her ass got neither. Typical of his grandfather to not only bring a goldigger in their lives but a child molester goldigger huey thought. "Aye I gotta go to practice you gonna be alright with Mrs. Shot glass riley said smirking, cutting his game off and going to change into his workout clothes. huey scowled at him and rolled his eyes "yeah if anything pops off I'll scream rape he said sarcastically. Making riley burst out laughing for the most part when riley and huey weren't causing world with each other. or picking on each other, or trying to kill each other. They did love each other and care about each other and were very protective over each other and their grandfather. Even when their parents who mysterious died, when they was younger they had no choice they were all they had. so this rare bonding moment with him and riley was once in a every blue moon. "Yeah whatever nigga" riley said going upstairs bumping into Cristal. "Aye watch it" he said rudely running into his room. Cristal frowned at the boy his manners were awful but she would work on him as time progress the younger ones were always the most difficult on ones she thought smirking. Her thoughts were soon interrupted quickly by her cellphone as Trey Songz smart phones ringtone blared in the hallway. As she walked into her and granddad's room well his room but it would be hers soon enough once she had her plan in motion. "Hello" she said sweetly thinking it was Robert, "bitch where the fuck you at" a harsh man's voiced answered. Her eyes bugged wide with anger at the man's voice. How the hell did he find her she damn near went to another state to get away from his ass, "What the fuck do you want, why are you calling me? she said coldly "because bitch me and you are still together did you think you could just leave my ass" the man said angrily, "look Slick Back we are over when I told you I was done with your ass, I was done don't call this phone anymore and forget about my ass Cristal snapped at him. Hanging up the phone before he could reply and went to block his number in her phone before he could call her back, she couldn't believe he found her she was careful she left no trace of her whereabouts to where he could get in contact with her hell she went all the way to Baltimore Maryland to get away from his ass and move to this small ass town called Woodcrest to get away from his ass. Slickback was the love of her life until he cheated on her with some skanky ass bitch and got the ho pregnant. They had big plans to open a salon boutique together. Cristal had worked for months and months and a year to get to get her degree in business and cosmetology and saved the money to get the building she dreamed of. But that dream went crumbling to ashes when she found out that Slickback was stealing money out of her account and was paying for his sidepiece and taking the bitch out to eat and shopping with her money. That was for their salon when she found out it broke her to pieces she felt betrayed, hurt and most of all stupid to be so blinded by her grind to make her dream happen that she couldn't even see that the man that she love. Ruined it all with his selfish greed she thought wincing at the pain of the flashback..

FLASHBACK:

Cristal entered her boyfriend two bedroom apartment looking forward to spending the day with her man. She was so busy with school and caught up with working like a slave to save up for her salon. that she had been neglecting him but she planned to change all that with the Victoria secret's bag that contain a silk light yellow teddy with matching garter belts and some nude pumps. A bottle of French vanilla whipped cream which she planned to lick off that sexy ass body of his. Kyle? She said looking around the clean kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of cherry Ciroc and poured them glasses. Baby? She called again as she dropped her bag on the counter and went to his bedroom she knew he was home because his car was in the parking lot. As she reached his door she was stopped by the noise she heard coming from the door.."ohhhh yessss" baby give it to me" yessss harder".. A woman voice moaned Cristal stood at the door in complete shock she didn't know whether to scream to cry or what to do but she did know that the bitch that was moaning behind her man's door better be laying with another nigga and not her boyfriend or both they ass is dead she thought now filling with rage. she open the door and her worst fears was confirmed her man was laying on top of a bad wearing brown weave bitch with dark brown skin and pumping into her like he was a running in a marathon while the woman had her arms around his back and sweat glisten on them both the room smelled of cheap ass perfume and sex. She stared at the scene in anger and shock for a moment as her face filled with heat she snarled and grabbed a picture frame off slickback's bedside dresser. the fools was so into what they were doing that they didn't even hear her or see her throwing the picture frame at slickback's head "owww" he cried as the steel frame hit him from the back of the head. As he hopped off the naked girl "what the fuck" he cried with anger looking around for his attacker his eyes widen with anger than fear when he saw it was Cristal. "Baby let me explain" he started lamely. Cristal rolled her eyes at his poor attempt. "Really motherfucker" she yelled angrily, baby who this bitch? The brown hair girl said sounding annoyed. Not even bothering to cover herself sitting up in the bed looking at Cristal with disdain. oh no this bitch didn't just called her bitch she thought not after she was just fucking her man Cristal thought now snapping Cristal yelled with fury. As she ran to the bed and grabbed the girl by her wack ass weave and dragged her out the bed and went to work on her face, giving the girl an ass whopping that only a scorned woman would be proud of. "noo baby stop" slickback said yelling at her pulling the enraged Cristal off the girl, the girl dashed from Cristal trying to swing at her while slickback was holding her. Which only made Cristal's temper go off the meter even higher "nigga get the fuck off me" she screamed breaking from his grasp. To only slap the fuck out the girl who tried to get in another weak shot while Cristal was being hold down. The girl fell to the ground now sporting a black eye a busted lip and her front track ripped from her hair. "REALLY SLICKBACK" I GIVE YOU MY HEART MY EVERYTHING AND YOU UP HERE FUCKING A 2 DOLLAR BITCH REALLY MOTHERFUCKER THIS WHAT YOU DOING..! Cristal screamed with anger and complete rage as tears were now pouring down her eyes. "Man your ass was barely around I had to take care of my needs somehow" slickback said with anger. She stared at him speechless he couldn't be serious he cheated on her cause she wasn't around to give him some ass. When he knew the reason she was working hard to make their dreams happen. "BECAUSE I HAD TO WORK NIGGA I TOLD YOU THAT IM TRYING TO MAKE SHIT HAPPEN FOR US. BUILD A FUTURE GET MY DEGREE YOU SAID YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT YOU WOULD STAND BY ME EVERYSTEP OF THE WAY HELL YOUR BITCH ASS SHOULDA BEEN HELPING ME GET THIS PAPER NIGGA INSTEAD OF LAYING YOUR PIPE BETWEEN SOME CHEAP ASS HO LEGS..! Cristal screamed at him and punching him in the face he broke from her rubbing his sore cheek and shrugged. "Whatever" he said Cristal stared at him with disbelief and pain in her eyes she took a deep breath, wiped her face and look at the man she now once loved. "don't call me lose my number keep your no good ass away from me we are done she said in an ice cold voice leaving the room, she went into the kitchen to grabbed her purse and keys off the counter as she grabbed her things she saw a paper that caught her eye hospital document stating that a Tanya woods was pregnant, Cristal choked as she dropped the paper with shock, he not only cheated on her but he got the bitch pregnant Cristal thought. Tears welling up in her eyes as she ran out his apartment and slammed the door. she got in her car and drove home crying to her apartment all she wanted to do is cry and take a deep long shower she thought tiredly, as she open her apartment door she saw her phone beeping with a voicemail she seethed. This better not be his ass as she pressed her password and listened to the message, it was her bank informing her that her second account was empty. She dropped the phone in shock how the hell did her account get empty? There was 30 thousand dollars in there, she grabbed her phone off the floor and her keys and drove straight to her bank. "Yes ma'am"? The lady said politely as her turn came. "Um yes I received a call saying that my account was empty I had 30 thousand dollars in my account to open my salon. I don't understand how that money could have just disappear Cristal said angrily the woman at the desk gulped nervously. "well Mrs. Jackson it's shows here that you made several withdrawals this past month all of them pretty heavy, Cristal shook her head "that's impossible I didn't make any damn withdrawals between work and school I been too busy and besides I would never mess the account period especially since the money is for my salon Cristal said irritated getting upset. "well then somebody else must have access to your account does anybody else know about the account or know the pin number to your account the woman said Cristal bit her lip hard and thought hard she remember telling her mom and sister about the account and ..slickback she remember showing him the paper and but he couldn't have possibly have her pin number he couldn't have taken her money she thought now burning with rage and pain. "Ms. Jackson the woman said looking at woman worriedly. "I'm fine Cristal waved her off can I check my main account? Cristal said pulling out her other pin card, "yes ma'am" the lady said typing in the key it's says here that your account has a balance 5,000 the lady said. "I would like to put a lock on that account Cristal said and change my key number Cristal said. She knew in the back of her mind that slickback had to have taken her money and "did god what's with it she wanted to go to his place and set his place on fire with his ass in it. But what good would that do it wouldn't fix her broken heart or the fact that he took the money the one thing she worked so hard for. Now she had to work another 12 months at her job before she could replace that money and get a loan she thought tiredly. As the lady told her that her account was now locked and her pin was changed "thank you" Cristal said she withdrawing 800 dollars out her account for pocket change. As she made her way to her car she ran right into slickback who look very surprise to see her and guilty. She looked at him with anger and disgust and walked right past him. But he grabbed her arm "Cristal" he said as she snatch her arm away "what the fuck do you want"? She snarled at him he look down and took a breath. "Look I'm sorry and I love you and maybe we can work shit out he started. Unbelievable Cristal thought incredulously, "the only thing I want to work on getting on is getting away from your ass go back to your bitch or baby mama she spat out."she tell you that slickback said looking up with worry, Cristal rolled her eyes, "nah nigga I found the paper work on your kitchen counter the baby won't affect us trying to work things out slickback started again. Cristal just shook her head with disbelief. this nigga couldn't possibly be this dumb he honestly thought they could get back together after he just was sleeping with another bitch for who knows how long and gotten the ho pregnant. "oh hell naw this bitch ass nigga must think her ass is stuck on stupid she scoffed sarcastically. "sorry slickback I just don't have the time to work on this dead ass relationship she said rolling her eyes turning to go to her car, "so you just going to throw everything we had slickback said seeming unfazed by her comment either this nigga on crack or she must be really having a very long day. "Goodbye slickback lose contact with me period and seeing as you're here the account is empty and will remain empty she said getting into her car catching the surprise expression on his face. It was obviously the reason he was there he was there to try and withdrawal more money out her account. It was sad that he was too stupid to think she wouldn't find out. Pulling out before he could say anything to her, when she got home she felt the need to get away so she packed up all her clothes, withdrawal some more money from another bank she had. and took her emergency stash paid the lease on her apartment filled her car tank with gas and left and drove all the way to Baltimore Maryland and landed in Woodcrest. Found a cheap hotel and rented the room for a couple of days till she found a place. slickback called her constantly and she was getting tired of his calls so she made plans to find the nearest phone company of hers and change her number while she did that she called her job and resign from them. during all that time Cristal grew bitter and hateful she was slowly losing the confident ambition woman she used to be, she was filled with rage and anger and she was tired of working like a dog to make her dreams happen she for once wanted a man to take care of her and swoop her up and carry her away she thought sadly as she went into the super market to pick up a few groceries and that's where she met Robert ….

End of Flashback:

CRISTAL:

Cristal snapped out of her thoughts as she looked out the window and watched the youngest freeman wearing a shirt and basketball shorts going down the sidewalk. Interesting its looks like it just me and huey she thought gleefully….

HUEY/JAZMINE:

As soon as riley left the house huey put his book down left the house and made his way to the hill there was no way in hell he was going to stay in the house with Cristal. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her and if she didn't want him to Chris brown her ass, she needed to keep her distance away from him he wasn't a woman beater period. but the way Cristal had been hounding him lately he was on the verge of becoming one just to protect himself from an early lesson in sex education as he trudge towards the hill. Carrying his newspaper and looking forward to the peace that the hill held, jazmine had just finished her sandwich and was now washing the dish as she looked out the window to see huey walking toward the hill. of course she wanted to follow him like they was younger but she didn't know if he wanted to be bothered and he didn't look particularly happy. But then when did huey freeman ever look happy she thought watching him till he disappear around the corner. What the hell she wanted to get out the house and her mom was going to be late home anyway; she could careless where her father was especially since she wasn't talking to him. She ran upstairs to change out the baggy t-shirt and large shorts she was wearing and chose a simple white tank top and blue jeans shorts and her pink flip-flops. She checked her mouth for crumbs and pulled her hair from its messy bun and let her curls hang free and spray on some of her body spray. yes it seem a bit much to do to just be going to hill but she wanted to look decent for huey hell he always did even without trying, she took her phone and pink headphones so she could have a reason to be at the hill. and made her way to the hill. The breeze felt nice on huey's skin it was nice warm pleasant day with a delightful breeze the quiet was nice too it's been a long time since huey came to the hill. as he read how the government was now accusing china of stealing passwords and hacking into U.S. computers and stealing trademark information he thought about all the times he teased jazmine and made her run home crying and how she forced him to play that stupid ass game, gone with the wind and house and how she would cry to him about how she hated her hair and he compared her hair to the clouds it was the first compliment he ever given her. And at the time she was to naïve to see it he thought amused. she changed a lot from the 10 year girl she used to be every now and then she'll have a moment that would cause him to be flustered with her, but she wasn't as gullible like she use too be leaning his head back and closing his eyes. There he is jazmine thought blushing. as she came up to the tree that was once their hangout spot she remember how huey use to tease her and make her run home crying and how she forced him to play gone with the wind which was fun even if he didn't want to admit it. but he gave her complete hell with house she smiled thinking of the memories as she now walked up to the afro haired boy who was leaning his head against the tree with his eyes closed he must be sleeping. jazmine thought as she walked quietly next to him so not to disturb him and sat down quietly next to him and put her headphones on and cut on her music she smiled at him and leaned her head back and thought of a memory where they played gone with the wind.

FLASHBACK:

"huey please" 10 year old jazmine whined as she looked at the afro boy sitting up in the tree with his arms folded who stared down at her scowling. "No" he said stubbornly, "why"? She said angrily stomping her small feet, "because playing a white man who kept black people as slaves isn't on my high list of favorite games" huey said just as angrily. jazmine rolled her eyes "it's a game huey it's only pretend" she grumbled under her breath. "Well I still ain't playing huey said hearing her, "huey freeman you better play with me or else" she said now getting angry again looking at him. "or what" he countered back now slightly amused by her little threat he really wanted to know what jazmine could do to make him play that dumb ass game. "I'll cry" she said evenly damn it she had him he hated it when jazmine cried. it was irritating and it made him feel strange he never cried hell riley never cried so he didn't know how to handle jazmine when she cried on her own freely. when he made her cry she usually ran away so he didn't have to worry about it but her crying on her own and to spite him was 10 times worse cause she knew he hated it but if she wanted to cry then so be it why should he give in cause he was scared of her pouring tears it be hell on earth before he played that dreadful ass game again he thought stubbornly I don't care he said scowling. "fine" jazmine said softly looking at him sadly, making his eyebrow raised a little they stared at each other and he watch how her bottom lip quiver and how her green eyes glisten with tears and how they fell onto her cheeks and how flushed her face became and how pink her nose was starting to get. "Damn" he groaned with annoyance, "fine"! He said angrily as he jumped from the tree with skill like a ninja he couldn't watch anymore it was making him feel bad. "I'll play" he said sighing with defeat and silently hating how this girl who love ponies and smiles at everything and is always make him do things that even his granddad or riley couldn't even if they tried. "yayyy" she cheered wiping her face and running to him and gave him a life squeezing hug jazmine…"I can't breathe' he said trying to tangle himself from the girl, "sorry" she said giggling and from there on they play gone with the wind for two whole hours which ended up with jazmine crying for real because huey made all the horses in the game get killed since she wouldn't let the slaves go free..

End of Flashback:

HUEY/JAZMINE:

"What so funny"? huey voice ringed out snapping her out of the memory she didn't realize she was giggling out loud she blushed. "Nothing just thinking of a time where we played gone with wind she said softy, he stared at her then scowled. "I'm never playing that game again" he said firmly as though he thought she was about to suggest it. jazmine giggled at his stubborn tone, I wasn't going to ask were too old to play that game and I don't want you to kill anymore horses jazmine said smiling. "only cause you wouldn't let our strong black men and women free" he said turning away jazmine rolled her eyes, "so the horses had to die huey' she said "yup" huey said simply as she shook her head at him amused. "Hey when did you notice I was here" she said now thinking how quiet she was when she came up. "I heard that damn Katy Perry song from a mile away huey said wrinkling his nose. jazmine smiled at him, "what are you doing up here anyway"? She asked pleased that he was talking to her and he didn't seem bothered that she was there it seem natural to them he shrugged. "Didn't feel like being in the house with granddad's girlfriend" he said frowning. "Oh is she visiting"? jazmine said, "nah more like moving in" huey said with a disgusted expression leaning back unaware that his arm was touching hers. It was a nice feeling and his scent made it even better jazmine thought feeling content. "why would Mr. Freeman let that woman move in they haven't been together that long" jazmine said frowning as well, "you're asking me what my granddad do is beyond me" huey said wryly, "well she won't last long Mr. freeman girlfriends always seem to disappear after a day or so" jazmine offered "yeah maybe" he said looking at the sky. They sat back in silent for a moment she was thinking about how riley accent changed when he would get mad and his Chicago accent came out. It made her wonder how come she never heard his come out. It made her ask him huey? She said jazmine? He answered back. Still looking at the sky, "how come you never let your accent come out"? she asked. His eyes tore away from the sky he stared at her for a good minute and smirked "it's comes out when I want it to" huey said simply. It must be sexy jazmine thought blushing "do you ever think about home"? jazmine said. huey sighed sometimes with his usual frown back in place do you miss it and ever want to go back jazmine said softy he shrugged. I guess she could tell he was starting to get a little uncomfortable so she turned the conversation elsewhere "where's riley"? She asked. "basketball practice" he said looking back up at the sky. This would be a good time to tell huey I like him but somehow it just dosen't feel right. Maybe it's better to wait till Friday jazmine thought. her phone beeped letting her know that she had a text message

C-MURPH: where u at?

JAZZY-FRESH: at the hill with huey

C-MURPH: ooooh what yall doing lol

JAZZY-FRESH: nothing fool lol just chilling and sitting and huey being huey lol

C-MURPH: well u ready to hit the mall to get our gear for Friday?

JAZZY-FRESH: of course

C-MURPH: kk be at yo house in 10 minutes

JAZZY-FRESH: kk

"So huey what do you plan on doing for the rest of day"? jazmine asked. As huey was now frowning at the grass he was silent, I don't know he said honestly. "Come to the mall with me and Cindy" she said eagerly regretting instantly asking him that because she didn't know why she did. He stared at her for a minute it was amazing how he could keep you in a trance with his maroon colored eyes they were so pretty jazmine thought. He shrugged "eh" jazmine giggled was does "eh" mean? She said. He shrugged again. Its means "eh" he said looking down at the ground. "I guess that's means yes" jazmine said excitedly jumping up and clapping her hands huey rolled his eyes at her. Normally huey would have said hell no cause the mall was his least favorite place and the only time he went there was when he needed new clothes or shoes badly which was an every blue moon type of thing, since he took such good care of his stuff. But for the simple fact that he didn't want to go back and be home with Cristal, he would suck it up and go and two he did want to be around jazmine even though he didn't want to admit it. He was grateful for the sudden distraction. Because he didn't want jazmine asking him anymore about Chicago it reminded him to much about his parents which was something he certainly didn't feel like getting into right now he thought. As jazmine grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hill when they got to her house. cindy was standing there waiting for them "huey going with us" jazmine said excitedly. Letting go of huey's hand to run inside to get her pocketbook. cindy just smirked and gave a knowing smile as through she knew something. "Cool" was all she said to jazmine news, huey scowled and told cindy that he was going inside to get his wallet. His grandfather still wasn't home and riley was still at practice which was more reason for him to not be there. Cristal confirmed it even more when she was sitting on the couch watching TV giving him a lusty smile "hueyyyy" she purred at him. I was wondering where you were she said sweetly, as he just stared at her and ran to him and Riley's room grabbed his wallet eager to get away from her and close the door quickly behind him. As she tried to trail after him, "wait where are you going"? He closed the door before she could finish her question he could only imagine what that woman would try to do to him if he was alone with her. He shuddered in the inside at the thought he managed to make it out before, jazmine who was beaming as she came out her front door "let's go" she said cheerfully, as they made their way to the local bus stop she was excited that huey was coming with them she wanted to spend time with him and the fact that he actually agreed to go with her but not just her but Cindy too must mean he was a pretty decent mood she thought. As she watched the bus pulled up for them. 20 minutes later they were at the Woodcrest mall and not a minute after they ran right into Julissa and Stephon "ugh" both jazmine and huey mentally groaned. "Hey huey" Julissa said going into flirtation mode immediately and practically throwing herself at him. cindy and jazmine both gave her looks of disgust. "Damn the thirst is real" Cindy said out loud, not caring if Julissa heard her, Stephon just stood back and smirked or smiled jazmine couldn't tell. While Julissa gave Cindy a cold look "what are you doing here huey"? Julissa said grabbing his hand which he snatched from her quickly. "Thinking about going home" he mumbled under his breath but Julissa heard him she hid her disappointed look quickly. Cindy snickered and jazmine waited with bated breath from an insult from the girl. "you should came here with me we would had much more fun with me than frizzy hair DuBois and white girl wannabe black McPherson" Julissa said coyly smirking "you better watch your words closely bitch or this white girl will stomp her foot up your ass" Cindy said growling and pulling her blond wavy hair into a ponytail. huey decided to end this situation before it got out of hand. Because he knew Julissa's face would have extreme damage and probably worse than delera's he shook Julissa off him. Damn she was worse than Cristal he thought with annoyance "um yeah were going to go now" grabbing jazmine hand and steering Cindy away before a fight broke out. Leaving the girl looking affronted and her brother still smirking in the background, "where to"? huey said tiredly now over the situation. As he looked at the list of girly stores "the body shop of course" cindy declared looking at the store with shining eyes jazmine just nodded with the same look. huey just frowned there was no way he was taking his ass in there with them. "Uh yeah I'm going to footlocker" he said pointing at the store 3 rows down. "Careful you don't run into Julissa that bitch wants the d" cindy said smirking jazmine look worried which made him curious. But he brush it off "yeah whatever" he said frowning as he made his way into the store and looked at the shoes. his eyes caught a very stylishly pair of all black converse high-top style they had an old school vibe to them and what made them very interesting they had a black panther logo on the back that screamed black power he knew right then he wanted them. huey wasn't a big shopper and wasn't the type to spend money on clothes he didn't need, but these shoes was perfect and he like them, "how much are these"? He asked the store clerk who was placing a pair of Jordan's in the window that riley would give his life for in the display mirror. the clerk looked up 50.85 there on sale kid he said huey nodded do you have a size 11 he said firmly still looking at the shoes sure do. "I'll go in the back and get them and ringed you up" huey nodded at the man. And waited for the clerk to bring his shoes out, "huey" a girlish voice purred behind him it's didn't take a genius to figure out it was Julissa. huey didn't even tried to hide his disdain "damn I can't even shop in peace" he grumble out loud facing the girl, Julissa giggle "now huey freeman that's no way to treat a woman" she said stroking his cheek. He move away from her touch and gave her a look of disgust. "it's depends on the woman in question" he said now wishing for the clerk to hurry up and bring his shoes out this nigga better hurry up before he pulled a riley he thought impatiently snatching his hand away from Julissa. "Ahh your lucky kid this was the only pair we had in stock and they were in your size kind of odd we only had one pair of shoes" the man said thoughtfully as he place the shoes in a box and bagged them. huey paid for his purchase. pushing Julissa off him who was clinging to him like a leech, "get off me" he gritted out but she held on and giggle her overly expensive perfume was getting on his nerves and now he couldn't get rid of her he snatch his arm away from her and walk right into the store he said he wouldn't never have ass in but desperate times call for desperate measures as he made his way into body shop. And made his way toward Cindy and Jazmine, "wait Huey why are we going in here"? Julissa said gigging running behind him "you gonna buy me something"? she grinned teasing him but her grin slid right off of her face when she saw they were facing Jazmine and Cindy, "help" huey moaned grumpily pushing Julissa off him for the untempt time …

JAZMINE/CINDY/HUEY/JULISSA:

Jazmine was picking a jade green top off the rack "what about this one"? She said showing Cindy "nah" the blonde girl shook her head. "It's too simple now that behind you is cute" it was a tube top military dress and it was a dark forest green dress it had two big pockets on the front with gold buttons and gold buttons on the bottom. "This is perfect" Jazmine said softy it was in her size and it was the last one she grabbed it quickly, "it is" Cindy said nodding her head in agreement. She knew Jazmine was gonna kill in that dress, now it was time to find her something just as fierce. "Now me" Cindy said excitedly "okay" Jazmine said grinning "what about this"? She was about to point to a blue dress, but a grumble help from Huey distracted them. "Huey" she said surprised but not surprised to see him but more for the fact that he was in the store with them. Cindy quickly snatched the dress from Jazmine. Before he could see it and threw it in her basket and cover it with a jacket she picked out. "Damn Huey can some bitches picked out some clothes in peace and why you bring thirsty with you"? Cindy said annoyed with the afro haired boy, he coulda ruined jazzy surprise but she was even more irritated that he bought that stank ass bitch Julissa with him. "You think I wanted to come here" Huey said angrily pushing Julissa away from him once again. Julissa smirked "damn yall have to shop in here" looking around the store with distaste. "come on huey" purring at him "their outfits probably cost 10 dollars but if you roll with me you can see me rock some Gucci" pulling his hands, but he snatched it away again "I rather go to hell" he said darkly sitting down in a chair that was by the sitting area and put his hands in his head. Jazmine and Cindy giggled at his response. Julissa frowned this nigga was getting on her nerves the playing hard to get act was cute. But come on she was bad, sexy and a straight diamond but she wanted him so if this how it had to go fine, she just had to find a barrier to break his wall down in thought. "Well its look like Huey would rather burn in the great fires of darkness before he spends anytime with you so how bout you get the fuck on through" Cindy said snapping her fingers. Julissa rolled her eyes she was tired of this wannabe white girl and if she couldn't keep her mouth shut she would fix that ass too. "man I swear isn't there enough Iggy Azeala's in the world" Julissa said back sarcastically, "that's it" Cindy said seething dropping her basket into Jazmine's arm as the angry blonde hair charged toward the girl to punch her face in. Huey sighed with annoyance knowing it was his cue to intervene before things got to ugly quickly. Grabbing the blond girl and holding her back Julissa smirked at her "aww what was you going to do pull my hair Britney"! Julissa said egging Cindy on even more, "Huey let me go so I can punish this bitch" Cindy said with gritted teeth as she tried to pull herself away from Huey's grip Cindy control yourself Huey said frowning at how strong the girl was." yeah control yourself" Julissa said giggling, unfortunately those were the wrong words to say because Cindy broke free and went WWE on Julissa's ass "get the fuck off me you bitch" Julissa screamed as Cindy pummeled her face in. as much as Jazmine was enjoying Cindy beating Julissa's ass she couldn't let her best friend in get in trouble she sighed let me go break this up making a move toward Cindy, who was now pulling out tracks out of Julissa's hair. Huey held her back I got it and quickly grabbed Cindy. Off Julissa who looked almost like a twin next to her friend Delera. "That's right bitch come on" Cindy yelled at her, "Cindy be quiet" Huey said noticing that the store clerk was all the way in the back. Lucky for them if they infuse the situation now they might not get kicked out whatever cindy said but quickly quiet herself and calmed down. "Come on jazz help me picked something" leading the green eye girl with her and leaving poor Huey to deal with the victim. "I think you better leave" huey said coldly helping Julissa up and letting her go quickly and following right behind Cindy and Jazmine. Julissa nodded and said nothing she was embarrassed she just got her ass literally beat by a white girl and the man she wanted was snubbing her every chance he got they both were going to pay she thought angrily. as she pulled out a carry case mirror and check her reflection in the mirror she looked a mess her hair was everywhere and her sew in was destroyed her left cheek was swollen and she had light bruising around her eye luckily her face was nowhere bad as delera's because Huey had stopped it. but it was bad neither less and something had to be done she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the first number in the phone "daddy" Julissa wailed" please picked me up I was assaulted" ..

JAZMINE/CINDY/HUEY:

"Man that bitch lucky I didn't rip every Brazilian track out her damn head" Cindy said still heated from her encounter. "well she never mess with you again since you mean business" Jazmine said giggling she couldn't help but admit that seeing Julissa get an ass whooping was a great key point to her day. "well I woulda did more damaged if Huey didn't stop me" Cindy said grumpily looking at Huey who was now sitting on a store bench reading a book that Jazmine was trying to figure out where it came from, "as much as I would like to see you beat Julissa till a pulp you would have killed her" Huey said not taking his eyes away from his book. "Nigga I wouldn't kill her have her ass in the hospital for a couple of days but not kill her" Cindy said shaking her blond hair and flicking through a rack of tops. "My sentiments exactly" Huey said rolling his eyes. "I hope she stays away for good this time for all we know she'll probably go call the police I know she didn't take you beating her behind too well" Jazmine said "I wish that bitch would call the po po on me" Cindy said huffing looking at a blue skirt. Huey just shook his head and sighed he was hoping that they would find what they like so he could leave this damn store already. "Omg Cindy" Jazmine squealed as she spotted the perfect blue dress it was blue with black lace sleeves and the front was lace too Jazmine snatched it off the rack. "This will go perfect with your jacket" Jazmine said excitedly handing it to Cindy. "I love it" Cindy said just as excited this shit is too hot imma be slaying bitches in this dress cindy said bouncing on her feet. "Huey were going to go buy our things we'll be back ok" Jazmine said Huey just nodded finally he thought. As he watch the girls head to the register and purchase their things he was ready to leave and to be honest he rather deal with Cristal then put up with Julissa any day. but he couldn't seem to shake this funny feeling as him Jazmine and Cindy finally left the mall as they made their way to the front entrance they were stop suddenly by police Jazmine Dubois the police officer said "your under arrest for assault" "WHAT"! Huey and Cindy yelled as the man cuffed the shocked strawberry blonde girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For what I think you made a mistake Jazmine said looking alarmed as the officer cuffed her , For assaulting a Julissa Premont the officer said steering her to a waiting police car. She didn't assault her that was me Cindy said outraged not caring about the consequences she was ready to ride for her bitch if needed and refuse to let her friend take the fall for a bitch who really did deserve that ass whopping. Huey on the other hand was fighting with himself to not beat this police' officer ass he didn't appreciate how the man shoved jazmine roughly in the backseat your victim is lying and this is some bullshit Huey said angrily. Well sir the victim stated that a jazmine DuBois was the one that assaulted her Ms. Dubois can explain her side when she's speaks to the chief at the station the police officer said sneering at the two angry teens now closing the car door shut on jazmine's side and getting in .

jazmine face was bright red with embarrassment and her green eyes held angry and fearful tears. Doesn't matter I'll get you out jazzy I promise you cindy yelled at the car as it now pulled off. We better call Mr. DuBois huey said pulling out his phone, man no cindy said pushing the boy hand down before he could press the DuBois's number. and why not or have you not noticed that your best friend is being hauled off to jail for a crime you committed I thought you said we were going to get her out huey said hotly looking at the blonde with annoyance and anger he didn't have time for her foolishness right now. And we will nigga but if we call Mr. DuBois he just freak out and make shit worse there another way we can get jazzy out with no problem and it be like this situation never happen Cindy snapped back at him pulling out her own cell phone like how huey out said just calm down and let me handle this freeman the blonde said pulling out her phone and call a number Hey daddy Cindy said brightly huey look at her incredulously jasmine is heading for jail and your calling daddy dearest huey said angrily shaking his head. Cindy rolled her eyes at the boy and ignored him look dad I need your help and began to explain to him what happen while huey fumed with frustration and anger okay daddy see you in a little bit .cindy said getting off the phone you do know your father isn't a lawyer isn't that the point of calling jazmine dad huey said sarcastically. you know you the most hating ass nigga if I saw one cindy said with wonder looking at huey. yeah well the last time I checking this hating ass nigga is not using a profession basketball coach to get somebody out of a legal situation huey argued back damn freeman chill your ass out look my daddy got connections and big connections so I know what im doing and he say he got it now shut up and read a book or something for I two piece your ass cindy said angrily whatever huey said scowling he just hope that mess didn't turn into a bigger mess than it already was...

Jazmine:

This had to be the most humiliating experience of her life. And jazmine had plenty of humiliating experiences in her life but this took the cake me getting arrested for assault just great now I'm a criminal. Laying her head on the cold table. they had her in a bare grey colored room with a tight locked door with a small glass window apparently she was in holding until someone came and talk to her which was 20 minutes ago damn why was it taking so long for them to come hear her side and let her go she wasn't the one that beat Julissa ass not that she hadn't thought about it that girl was the worst she could make a priest uppercut her jazmine thought as she got up and start walking around the room and wrapping arms around her. it was cold in this small room. What was she gonna do if they found her guilty. what was her father going to say damn she pick a crappy time to not be speaking to him right now she could only imagine the breakdown he would have especially since he was a lawyer his daughter a criminal a menace to society jazmine thought crazily as her thoughts was coming in all at once she was going to jail she knew and she was going to be anally raped and be some big boned woman girlfriend oh God help her. jazmine could feel herself starting to panicked she couldn't go down like this it wasn't fair it was Cindy's fault anyway but she couldn't snitch on her friend apparently being a snitch was ten times worse than anything you was punk pussy ass bitch nigga if you snitch well in Riley's words but snitching did sound damn good right now. and why were they taking so damn long if somebody didn't hurry and come to speak to her she would really assault somebody for real and beat julissa ass for real this time jazmine thought angrily she could feel herself snapping the curly head girl began banging on the hard door and being yelling ..HEY CAN I SPEAK TO SOMEBODY PLEASE OR AT LEAST MAKE A PHONE CALL...I KNOW YOU HEAR ME! I DO HAVE RIGHTS YOU KNOW YOU MOTHERFU... The door suddenly open cutting off the outraged girl and a man with brown hair and a tan suit walked in …

/CINDY/HUEY:

Thanks daddy I'm so glad you could help us Cindy said gratefully. Once Cindy told her father what happen he rushed over quickly in his silver Mercedes and pick her and Huey up she knew she could always count on her father to come through. More than what she could say for her mother even though her daddy stayed busy with his team the Los Angeles Devils. He made sure to call Cindy and come see her whenever he could Cindy had a better relationship with her father than she did her with mother andshe was living with her mother 24/7 and that was sad. No problem honey I'll do anything for my little girl you guys just relax and let me handle this I'll will have jazmine out sooner than expected with no charges or anything to her record Mr. McPherson said the nicely handsome blonde man grinned at them. ayeee Cindy cheered grinning back at her dad. but huey wasn't "so sure how you gonna do that" the afro boy said frowning at him let's just say me and chief go way back and I have information about him that he cares more about never getting out than keeping a poor teenage girl locked up and charged for a petty crime the man said smoothly as they finally pulled into the station just leave it all to me, turning the car off. they walked into the station quickly headed to the front desk which was being held by brown frizzy head woman. Were here to bail out a Jazmine DuBois and see Chief Greyson please Mr. McPherson said smiling politely at the mousey brown hair lady sitting at desk just a minute sir and your name please Mr. McPherson, Cindy's dad said now pulling out his information and giving her his id. Her eyes widen Omg! are you Coach McPherson of the Los Angeles Devils oh my son loves you and the team of course I can't believe it ! can I please get your autograph the woman said excitedly tearing off a piece of paper Huey bristle with impatience fuck an autograph they need to get Jazmine and go. Apparently Cindy was thinking on the same lines. Um look lady I know you happy to see my dad and all but we need to get my friend outta here so can your star stuck as…...Mr. McPherson chuckled nervously and clamped his hand over his daughter mouth. How about I do better you get me to chief quicker than expected and I'll not only give you an autograph but all season tickets to all the devil's games for you and your son my treat of course the woman said happily just a minute rushing into the back to get the chief . Mr. McPherson remove his hand from Cindy's mouth now honey I know you want to get Jazmine out but we have to play it smart Mr. McPherson said shaking his head at her. I know dad but that board was taking forever and shit Cindy grumbled. and promising her all season tickets is a little much isn't it Huey said folding his arms if it was him he personally wouldn't give that woman a damn thing she was gonna take him to chief on the first try he thought scowling. well Huey a little bribery will get you a long way grinning at the afro boy Huey scoffed typical just like white people to bribe there way outta of everything no wonder they stayed out of jail and the black man was always taking the fall. he thought shaking his head. Mr. McPherson a cool deep voice ringed out causing them all to look up. A tall black haired man in a deep blue police uniform with chief on the badge stood staring coldly at the man. Ahhh... chief Greyson might I have a minute of your time if you don't mind Mr. McPherson said unfazed smiling at the man. as though you're not taking my time up now Mr. McPherson Chief Greyson said rudely it will be quite short I promise you Mr. McPherson said smoothly but in a cool tone. but fine let's speed this up the chief said impatiently. Now leading Mr. McPherson to his office it was quite obvious that the two men held some dislike for each other because the room now held a cool chill in the air with some hidden tension. you kids just wait here Mr. McPherson said as he followed the man Cindy nodded but Huey just shrugged so you really think your dad can get jasmine out scot free I see him and the chief really don't like each other too much huey said frowning at some wanted posters for a warrant of a man named Kyle Slickback for robbery and attempted murder and unpaid child support. Like I said freeman my daddy got this just sit back and relax Cindy said sitting down she was getting irritated with the boy her father say he got it he got it so what she had to worry about…

/CHIEF GREYSON:

What the hell are you doing here and what do you want McPherson chief Greyson spat out angrily I want you to let the DuBois girl go and dropped the charges. I will deal with Premont lawyer since I know he's here and probably interrogating that poor girl without her lawyer presented. it was my daughter that assaulted Ms. Premont but if Ms. Premont is lying about the person that assaulted her well I can honestly say that doesn't sound like a real victim to me now doesn't it. McPherson said smoothly taking a seat smiling coolly at the man and why the hell would I do that McPherson chief Greyson spat out with disbelief. I hear you're running for mayor next year as you know I have information that could be very damaging to your career and campaign. Mr. McPherson said seriously there not a damn thing you can do to ruin me without ruining yourself chief Greyson sneered. True but you will be far more damage than I would be I didn't cheat on my wife with an ivy league coach's wife and got her pregnant with a baby girl and have her raise by another man by the name of David McPherson. and even after all that I see your still sleeping with my ex-wife aren't those her earrings in the corner and did you even take a good look and see how well your daughter has grown up the chief slumped back not as confident as before you wouldn't he said coldly but with nervousness in his voice. I would and honestly Cindy deserves to know the truth but I feel it would damage her badly and having a fuck up mother who's still sleeping with her real father doesn't help the equation at all so here's what you're going to do you're going to release the DuBois girl dropped all the charges. and this talk will be like it never happen and you are going to go on with your life and I can go on with mines and continue to raise your child like this situation never happen or you can go ahead keep the girl and have me expose all your dark secrets and I'm pretty sure your wife and two sons won't be too thrilled with the news about your outside child Chief Greyson now would they Mr. McPherson said smoothly chief Greyson sat back with defeat fine I'll make the call to the girl's lawyer and her father he said tiredly the man had him beat he couldn't afford for that type of information to come out the campaign was too important to him. Well that wasn't so hard I'll guess me and the kids will be leaving and make this arrest look like it never happen please now Mr. McPherson said cheerfully getting up to leave out the man's office. Do you love her? Chief Greyson asked. Who? My ex-wife of course not why would I after everything she's done Mr. McPherson said hotly his ex-wife was still a sore subject for him. not Patricia I mean Cindy chief Greyson asked again Mr. McPherson face soften of course I do I love her as though as she was my own child and I always will in this fact she is my child blood doesn't always have to make you a father now you have a good day Mr. McPherson said seriously leaving the office and closing the door behind him…

Jazmine:

This man must be stupid if he think I'm going to tell him anything she thought. the curly hair girl kept her mouth clamped shut one thing she learned from her daddy was to never speak without a lawyer present and since her father wasn't here her ass was going to be stuck on silent this man was obviously julissa's lawyer and he had been firing questions the moment he stepped into the room and was getting extremely frustrated that the girl wouldn't give him not one solid answer he could use against her. Look Ms. Dubois your only making things harder for yourself the man said his face turning red with frustration Jazmine just shrugged her shoulders not caring about his threat her parents was getting a divorce, she was possibly going down for a crime she didn't even commit, she was freezing in this small ass room, and this man smelled like onions and fish. things from this point was already hard. She just glared at the man with a look of contempt that Huey would be proud of look you little b..But the man's crude words was cut off by the door opening which was follow by another police officer who walked in your free to go Ms. Dubois. Mr. McPherson is waiting for you. What was Mr. McPherson doing here and how did he get her out? she thought with confusion? "What she assaulted my victim I'm not done getting information out of her Julissa's lawyer screamed angrily. Yeah well the chief said she can go and all charges are dropped and since there was no witnesses to contest that Ms. Dubois did it in such a public place and that the cameras at the mall don't have any footage of the assault there no reason to hold her so you're going to have to take up with him sir. You can go now Ms. Dubois the officer said moving to the side Jazmine got up quickly and ran out she didn't have to be told twice. Ignoring the lawyer's cries of anger and disbelief she made her way to the front quickly Where Mr. McPherson and Cindy and Huey was waiting for her she felt a great wave of relief washed over her "You guys she cried running to them tears falling out her eyes hugging Cindy and Huey tightly Mr. McPherson just smiled at them amused by the sight Um jazzy we.. Happy to...See...You...Too Cindy gulped but we can't breathe Huey finished for her. the two squirmed for air under jazmine's tight embrace. "Opps sorry she said giggling and blushing damn jazzy you got a grip on you girl Cindy said once she caught her breath again. Are You Ok ? Huey said his face held its usual scowled but his maroon eyes show great concern for her she could almost melt with the feeling that he was truly worried about her. I'm great now that im free besides freaking about being anal raped (to which both Huey and Cindy rolled their eyes at that). And being someone girlfriend and almost being thrown in jail by a nasty mean lawyer. but since none of that going to happen I feel much better now Jazmine said happily see girl I told you we was gonna get you out and you can thank my daddy he was the one who really did most of the work Cindy said proudly. thank you so much Mr. McPherson I really appreciate it thank you so much Jazmine gushed giving the man a tight hug too. No problem honey it...Was my pleasure he said gulping for air till Huey pulled her off him how bout we go home now it's been a long day don't you think Huey said good idea Mr. McPherson said as they headed to his car 15 mintues later they were home . Bye Cindy, bye Mr. McPherson, and thanks again jazmine yelled as Mr. McPherson dropped them off no problem Jazmine Mr. McPherson said waving at the kids. bye jazzy, bye Huey, see ya'll at school waving at them from the car Huey just nodded at them as the two watch them drove away. A current thought erupted in Jazmine's head "Oh No" she moaned what ? Huey said looking worried I forgot my stuff she said sadly thinking of the nice dress she bought at the mall. Huey just rolled her eyes and scoffed at her. Honestly Jazmine you could of went to jail and your worried about clothes. Here handing her a pink bag that contain the dress she bought he said shaking his head at her Jazmine squealed happily "Omg" how did you get this she said excitedly to Huey who was rubbing his ears I asked the people who took it he said simply with a deadpanned expression. Whatever Jazmine said and giggled at his expression and pushed his shoulders, Thanks Huey she said blushing the afro boy just shrugged AYE ..LOVEBIRDS YALL CUT THAT OUT THAT'S GAY AND HUEY GRANDDAD SAY BRING YOUR GAY NUGGET ASS HEAD IN IT'S TIME TO EAT ! Riley yelled from the freeman's front door Huey scowled with annoyance at his brother while Jazmine blushed furiously at riley words calling them love birds so I'll see you tomorrow Huey said walking toward his house. Ok see you tomorrow Jazmine said making her own way into the house the moment she walked through the door. Her mother grabbed her hugging her close "Oh my God" Jazmine we were on the way we just found out her mother's face with concern and tears. found out what ? Jazmine asked how you were arrested her father said sternly coming up behind her mother and pointing to the news where a woman was saying a 14 year old girl was arrested for assaulting another 14 year old girl at the Woodcrest pines mall oh that Jazmine said nervously…


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

JAZMINE:

Oh that Jazmine said nervously, Yes Jazmine her father said pointing at the TV angrily look it's was all a misunderstanding Jazmine started, but her father cut her off before she could explain How can my Daughter being arrested for assault be a misunderstanding ? And what are you doing here? Anyway shouldn't you be at the station you're a criminal Jazmine don't you know the risks you cause me at work or haven't you forgotten that I'm a lawyer. And why the hell you didn't call me? So I could clean up this mess her father said angrily now raising his voice, She hadn't seen her father this mad since when the time he thought Usher was trying to steal her mom from him and to say he was upset was a serious understatement. Now Tom I think you need to calm down so Jazmine can at least explain her side Sarah said sternly stepping in to intervene the situation. Oh really Sarah you think so Tom said snidely Yes Tom I think so we can find out what happen before we go tearing off our daughter's head and I appreciate it if you watch your tone. Sarah said coldly um mom... dad Jazmine said quietly trying to cut in. Maybe if you respect my authority in this house then maybe I would use a different tone." Sarah you're the one letting her run amok around the streets. To get into all kinds of trouble especially with the criminal across the street. Her father said angrily throwing his hands in the air, 'Hey this isn't Huey Fault! Jazmine cut in angrily. What was her father issue with Huey all of sudden? How can it not be Jazmine the government was practically after that boy at one point what 10 year old child is wanted by the damn CSI and is a Domestic Terrorist tom said angrily back at her. "HE'S RETIRED Jazmine and Sarah yelled back at him. Oh of course like that makes it so much better tom said sarcastically Jazmine sat down and sighed she knew this was going to be a long night...…

HUEY:

Poor cutie pie it's a damn shame the police would even think that girl would hurt somebody. poor baby wouldn't hurt a fly. Huey's grandfather said shaking his head solemnly. Damn granddad you don't have to act like Mariah ass got locked up and shit that ho right across the street with weak ass Tom and non-cooking ass Sarah riley said snickering with his mouth full of food. "Boy what have you told you about that damn cussing granddad barked angrily at the corn rolled boy. And not call Jazmine a ho Huey said chiming in annoyed poking at his salad he was glad the day was over and more important glad that Jazmine was safe at home Huey knew first hand that jail was not a place for Jazmine. Anytime you spent time with grown men who been in prison for years that have an opportunity to ask to be released and get there freedom when they held the whole facility hostage and had hostages ask for white women from Alaska you knew right then and there that jail nor prison was the place to be Huey thought thinking of a memory when he and riley had to go through the scared straight program. Shaking his watching granddad now beating Riley cause he call Cristal a stank fat ass ho for drinking all the Kool aid. Cristal seemed unbothered by the rude comment as she stared lustfully at Huey across the table as she took one of the strawberries that was on the cake on the table and licked the whipped cream of the strawberry. On second thought jail seem like a great place to be right now he thought. Rolling his eyes at the woman and pushing his plate back he had just lost his appetize as he got up and walked past granddad who was now yelling at Riley. Apologize boy to Cristal holding his belt over the hunched over boy. Man no granddad she is a ho ever since she been here she's been eating us dry and drinking all the good stuff, Ain't no woman pose consume that much food you got her up in here like this a homeless shelter for hoes. And granddad I know you ain't going out like that for no female granddad cause is you looking real unfamiliar right now my nigga riley said angrily Huey just shook his head at the scene and went to bed …

JULISSA:

I can't believe the stupid ass police dropped the charges the girl grumble watching the news her mother's hair stylist. Was now fixing her hair while her maid Cordelia held an ice pack on her eye most of the swelling had went down and the bruising wasn't so visible anymore and could be cover with make-up luckily "ow "could you not pressed so damn hard Julissa snapped knocking Cordelia hand away as the maid pressed the ice pack down a little hard on the girl face. Sorry miss is there anything I can do for you. ? "No Julissa said, cutting her off. Just go waving her hand at the woman to leave her. Yes ma'am the woman said happy to get away from the girl they don't pay me enough for this shit the woman mumbled under her breath as she left the room. Just as her brother Stephon walked he whistle when he saw her face. Well that white girl sure put the hurting on you the boy said smirking sitting down flipping the news channels which was talking about the incident. Julissa sucked her teeth angrily now paying the woman who did her hair the silky weave that look like hers now swung on her shoulders. As she admired her slight bruised appearance in the mirror. Yeah well the white girl will gets hers soon enough Julissa vowed. So if you want her to be punished why send Jazmine instead if she wasn't the one who did it. Because dear brother I ask you to remove Jazmine and from what I seen you're slacking on the job where were when I got beat up by Iggy she snapped angrily. Well for one you throwing Jazmine in jail won't help you get rid of her. And two maybe if you watch your mouth around Iggy you wouldn't have that shiner on that eye of yours. Her brother said very amused by his angry sister. Whatever just do what I ask I'm going to speak to daddy she said hotly leaving the room quickly she made her way into to her father's officer he seemed to be having a serious discussion yes Tyson well we'll just have to not pursue it any further the campaign is everything my daughter will understand what the hell was he talking about of course they was going to pursue it somebody had to pay for her face. The girl thought furiously as she was about to bust in her father's office but the next words made her stay still. So you're saying that one of the officers heard Mr. McPherson daughter isn't his daughter and that chief Greyson is? Her father said on the phone. McPherson that name sounded familiar, Wasn't that Iggy's last name? Julissa thought. As though her father could hear her question. You say the girl name is Cindy you say? Her father said still unaware that his daughter was listening to his conversation. Well isn't that's tragic well as long as Chief Greyson does as we tell him to do. He won't have to worry about his little secrete coming out from us Tyson yes well call me back when you find out the dates for my tour. Her father said hanging up his phone. As Julissa stepped in oh honey sit down we need to talk the well groomed dress man said ushering to a jail now honey we might not be able to purse to this assault charge her father started...Its ok daddy I'm not worried about it anymore I've decided to let the situation go Julissa said calmly are you sure honey. Her father said raising his eyebrows at her. Oh yes daddy I'm very sure Julissa said smiling now standing up to give her father a hug I'm very sure she said smirking as she left his office …

14 years later…

A tall light skin man sat anxious on his cot today was the day he would be free and make his brother pay for what he did it had been some hard years in the slammer and he had plenty of time to plan his exact revenge. Alright Dubois let's go the guard said sneering at him opening the bars he went through the process of filling the paperwork and stamping out. turning in his orange jumpsuit and changing back into the clothes he came into when he first stepped into this hellhole he enjoyed the brisk air as he stepped outside for the first time in years and was please too see his lady waiting for him with a small blue station wagon inside was a little boy age and a little girl years old they both stared at him curiously. Of course I would the pretty dark hair brown skin woman said hugging him I've missed you so much Terry she mumbled into his shirt as I he mumbled back to her come see your babies breaking the embrace taking his hand and leading him to the children their beautiful Charlene terry said looking at his kids proudly he felt a small surge of regret and anger not being there too see his children born his brother would most certainly pay he promise it he thought. As the couple now got into the car my brother Tyson took care of everything you have a new birth certificate a new name everything Charlene said handing him a brown folder yes baby a new start a new life for me, you and our kids . taking her hand and kissing it as he started at his new it was no longer Terry his new name was Kerry Premont …


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

JAZMINE:

After spending all night getting grilled from her overdramatic father, Jazmine managed to tell her father. her side of the story which only resulted him being upset even more and it didn't help matters that her so called jailed incident made the daily 6 o'clock news either. Then she wouldn't be looking at an outraged red faced Tom all night. But her mom had managed to calm the very irate man down. After calling the police station and talking to the chief, who reassured her parents that it was a simple mistake and no charges were being pursued by the victim's family. How convenient and nice of Julissa to not continued her bullshit ass lie. Jazmine thought bitterly as she stared at herself in the mirror her hair still damp from her shower as she got ready for school she really hated that girl. her little stunt had caused her father to go into a long ass rant on why Jazmine should keep her distance from Huey, who he believe was the cause of Jazmine getting arrested to which the golden blonde girl vehemently argued back at him. That he wasn't and she didn't care what her father said, she wasn't going to stop being friends with Huey. The man couldn't even fix his broken marriage with her mom. But he seriously wanted to control her relationships with her friends he had some damn nerve the girl thought. As she slammed her drawer shut pulling out a cotton white V-neck long sleeve shirt out to wear with a simple pair of jeans and her white converse, it was Thursday and she had all this ridiculous drama going on before Friday shaking her head. Rummaging through her jewelry box for a rubber band to throw her hair in a messy bun, she was even more pissed that he suggested it might not be a good idea for her to go the bash on Friday, but thanks to her mother once again. She felt tom was overacting and was being unnecessary, which resulted both of her parents getting into a fuel blown out argument once again one so bad that there was no point of return with this one. Which caused tom to leave the house in a rage and both Sarah and Jazmine in tears at the same time. She was really over her father at this point as she grabbed her things for school. She headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab a yogurt out the fridge and sat down at the table to eat it. She noticed on a note on table from her mother saying she left early to talk to her lawyer about the divorce. Jazmine sighed as she laid the note on the table and finished her yogurt so she could head to the bus port she just hoped she had a decent day today, better than the one she had yesterday because right now she couldn't take anymore chaos or disasters as she headed out her front door….

HUEY/RILEY:

Huey sighed as he listened to his brother grumbled about the cereal and juice being gone. "you see this shit Huey this bitch got a stomach bigger than hurricane Katrina she eating us out of house and home and what I can't understand is why Ya bitch ass ain't got rid of her yet shit nigga you the one with the plans and shit" riley said angrily following Huey out the front the door to the bus port. "Well the last time I checked riley I don't have rid a thot stamped on my damn forehead" Huey said annoyed it was too early for this shit and the last thing he wanted to worry about was Cristal wiping them of their food supply. He had other things on his mind. He was worried about Jazmine seeing from the arguing across the streets he could tell the DuBois's wasn't exactly thrilled with their daughter's unfortunate arrest, and neither was his granddad either because once again Tom DuBois slept at their house again. All the while giving Huey's spiteful looks as though Huey had caused the argument, Which Huey was still trying to figure out why. "well nigga you better get one or better yet create a spray called rid a thot and rid us of that hoe that sitting in our house eating all our food using up our shit and sleeping with granddad next thing you know that hoe gonna be saying she pregnant and shit and can you imagine the horror of her having a baby and they be like our half-cousin/sister or some shit and she gonna come out a ho or some shit man. It's bad enough we got one big ass ho in the house now we'll end up having a mini one too nigga we don't need that kind of pressure in our lives" riley said still ranting. "riley shut your dumb ass up how does that even sound that doesn't even make any sense and granddad too old to get anybody pregnant he stupid but not that stupid" Huey replied back angrily as they finally arrived at the bus stop. "So you say nigga I heard in health class sperm can't die" riley said arguing back, "Riley do you really want to sit here and argue about granddad's sex life Huey said looking bored hoping they'd end this conversation. "Ew nigga man no that's gay" as he made a disgusted face at Huey" Aye jazzy what's up? damn what's eating you". Riley said looking in the direction where Jazmine was coming from the girl had a glum expression on her face. "Life" she answered and sat on the stoop of the sidewalk. "Well damn it must be eating your light skin ass alive "riley said teasing trying to get a reaction out the girl. But the girl just shrugged with the same expression. Huey was starting to get concerned now looking at her. "Aye Huey cheer your girlfriend I know you will at least do that since you won't get that ho out our house". Riley said snickering. ("SLAP!) "OW" the corn rolled boy hollered because Huey had slapped him on the back of his neck. "Jazmine are you alright"? Huey asked ignoring Riley's cry as he came up to the girl gazing down at her with concern in his eyes. She blushed at him being so close to her "I'm fine" she said giving him a smile, he could sense that she was lying he could see it in her eyes. But he wouldn't pressure it since Cindy and Caesar were now showing up and he felt this was a matter that probably needed be spoken in private. He thought as he nodded at Cindy's and Caesar's greetings. Just as the bus pulled up they all piled on quickly in their usual seats. "You know can talk to me if something's wrong" he said to Jazmine the moment they sat down who had been quiet the entire time "I know" she answered back shyly "then what's wrong? He said looking at her straight in the eye, she blushed at the sudden eye contact and sighed "I guess the divorce is taking a toll on me and my dad's been acting real crazy lately" she said frowning. Huey raised his eyebrows at her "like how"? He questioned. My father has this strange idea that we don't need to be friends and I told him it's not going to happen. Jazmine said firmly nodding her eyes. Huey raised his eyebrows and smirked so that explains those crazy looks Mr. DuBois gave him but that still didn't explain why "Any particular reason? Huey asked leaning back in his seat watching Riley and Cindy arguing with ruckus as usual. "He afraid of us… being close" Jazmine said turning her head her face red as ever. Huey raised his eyebrows with amusement. "Really that it" Huey said smirking "yes" Jazmine said looking at him now surprise by his response. "Honestly Jazmine I would think by now you know I would never try anything hell were in middle school aren't we a little young for your dad to be thinking we're having sex" if the color red could get any deeper, Jazmine's face was that exact color. "Huey don't say that" looking around to see if anybody heard him she said sinking in her seat. "Say what? Huey said looking at her confused. "You know..Sex" she answered sheepishly "why it's just a word "Huey said frowning at her "but it's that's word Jazmine said rubbing her hair. Huey gave her a deadpanned expression, "Jazmine you act like I just asked you to commit murder and jumped off a bridge we learned about this in health class no point in acting shy about it "he said "yeah but that doesn't mean we have to talk about it Jazmine countered back. The conversation was causing her to become flustered, he would have stopped it but Jazmine was getting into one her naive moods and she needed to be broken out of it immediately. No wonder Mr. DuBois was acting the way he was, "well I hope you don't start talking about it when your thirty it's nothing to be upset about" Huey countered right back at her. "I'm not upset I just don't want to talk about it" Jazmine said agitated sitting up "fine be childish then" Huey shot at her "I will then "Jazmine said angrily folding her arms. "good that's something your good at" Huey said egging her on "you know what freeman not everybody is a…"Aye, Aye Ike and Tina Cut that out" we here. Riley said cutting in while Caesar and Cindy giggled at them. Jazmine just grabbed her bag and blushed. While Huey looked annoyed "Sorry I was just being"...He said getting up to let her pass by as the students filed off the bus. Jazmine sighed and gave him a tight smile "it's ok Huey there nothing wrong with being a know it all" she said in teasing tone letting him know she wasn't angry anymore, "I'm not a know it all" Huey said frowning as they made their way to the gym. "Sure" Jazmine said gigging. "Whatever" he grumbled as they climbed the bleachers "aw is Huey mad"? the girl said pinching his cheeks. "Of course not you're the crybaby remember" Huey said smirking gently moving her hand sitting down, "I have you to think for that" Jazmine said smiling as they sat down she barely noticed that Huey didn't move to his usual spot. But lucky for her Cindy and Riley did. "About time your abnormal ass sat with normal people" riley said sitting down roughly causing the bleachers to shake and making the girl at the top to spilled her frappe. "Damn Riley" Huey grumbled as they and the students under her avoided being hit with spatters of the coffee beverage. "Man that ain't my fault ho shouldn't be treating this place like its Starbucks Reezy don't care period" the boy said cockily hitting his chest while the others rolled their eyes at him "yeah yeah nigga that's great and all but you could sit down please Caesar said busy texting on his phone. "Man shut your wale looking ass up" riley said finally sitting down. "Man whatever" the dread head said rolling his eyes. "Who you texting Ceeze"? Cindy said peering over the boy's shoulder. "Minding my business" answering her question with a grin on his face. "Aye nigga don't get smart now" Cindy said pushing his shoulder "but nah all jokes aside I'm texting the future Mrs. Caesar" nodding proudly "isn't it a little early to be giving that girl a title Huey said raising his eyebrows. "Yeah nigga we don't cuff hoes" riley said butting in. "my brothers it's never too early to give a title to the right one and besides Reezy not every girl is a hoe", "yes it is nigga riley said seriously "alright then prove it riley" Caesar said shaking his head sadly. "there go one right there" pointing out" riley said as they looked in the direction he was pointing too. Julissa Premont had entered into the Gym with colonies apparently Delera Jones must have feeling better because her face was looking better. "Well you do have a point" Caesar said in agreement. "She better not bring her ass up here "Cindy said already whipping her hair into a ponytail, "don't you think you done enough fighting McPherson" Huey said bored and really ready for the bell to ring. "nigga beating ass is a gift to give out to those who deserve it Cindy said ignoring him keeping her blue eyes planted on her enemy, "yeah well I love you cin but I don't want to get almost thrown into jail again" Jazmine said pointedly. As they both watched the girl. Who luckily decided to go sit on the other side of the bleachers, "Thank you" Huey said in relief. "Wonder why the ho ain't come and say no slick shit today" riley said looking at the girl "Who knows and who cares" Huey replied getting up as the bell ringed for class. "Oh I'm sure we'll find out" Jazmine said sarcastically…

CINDY/JAZMINE:

"Alright ladies pair up and get on the court I want to see some action today, no laziness or lounging around or on your cell phones you can do that at home" their gym teacher yelled as the girls groaned. "Want to walk around"? Jazmine suggested to Cindy who was looking wistfully at the basketball court. Jazmine sighed she should have known but Cindy was the athletic type but I guess a little basketball wouldn't kill her as she got up and headed to get a ball. With Cindy behind her bouncing excitedly, "you know I wonder why Premont hasn't said anything to me yet" Jazmine said thoughtfully as she made the first shot and (missed) of coursed, Julissa had been very quiet all this morning no slick words or funny looks something wasn't right her ass should have been gloating about having Jazmine arrested. "Probably afraid of getting her ass beat again" Cindy said taking the ball and making a perfect shot" looking at her friend but she couldn't help but wonder too Julissa had a big ass mouth so why wasn't she rubbing this situation in jazzy's face. "I just hope she leaves me alone and get over herself honestly her jealously is pathetic at least her parents aren't the ones getting a divorce" Jazmine said glumly sitting on the bench. "Wait you didn't tell me your parent were getting a divorce" Cindy said looking surprise and little upset. "Sorry I guess I let it slip my mind" Jazmine said feeling bad, she really did feel bad about not telling Cindy who really knew first hand what's it's like to be a divorce child. "Nah its ok I understand it's not something you wanna tell the whole world" Cindy said sighing sitting next to her. there was times where Cindy really wanted her parents together maybe life at home would be somewhat stable and her mother would be home more with her instead being with a different guy every night or sleeping with other women's husbands like Cindy didn't know from the angry voicemails of outraged women screaming into the phone telling her to keep her whorish mother's ass away from their husbands. She never really knew the true reasons on why her parents broke up, but she assumed it had to be cheating so she knew her dad had good reason to leave her mom. But it still sucked ass though cause with her mother gone and not really wanting to support her daughter's love for basketball and her father all the way in los Angeles coaching his basketball team and not being able to watch her games loneliness was at an all-time so no being a divorce kid was not easy and it was not something you wanted to throw at people. "I feel bad though your like my sister if there is anybody I can come to with this I know it's you" Jazmine said sadly looking apologetic, "girl it's no big deal" Cindy said reassuring her. "But what's it like? I mean I probably need to get prepared or something" Jazmine said giving a shaky laugh looking at her. "It's Not something you can prepared for I can tell you that much and it's different for some people jazzy I mean for me it's not all that great but I deal with it I feel like my mother can use some work in the parenting department, but my dad is there and cares but he's all the way another state and sometimes I wish he dropped the team and live down here so I can see him more and at least come to my games Cindy said sadly looking down. "and here I was thinking that my parents just weren't going to speak to each other anymore and not live in the same house" Jazmine said bitterly taking the ball making another failed shot. "yeah but at least you can see your parents everyday jazzy my mom lives with me but I don't see her I can't remember the last time we spent 5 minutes in the same room with each other, my dad's great and all but his job is time consuming so I can't rely on him for attention" Cindy said taking her turn and making a perfect jump shot. It still doesn't stop the loneliness Jazmine said feeling tears threatening to fall, "How can you feel lonely jazzy both your parents love ya ass and bitch you got me" Cindy said in disbelief "I don't know I just do and fear I will be yeah my mom and dad are there and all but I feel like this big gap is coming" Jazmine said with a tight smile. "well you won't be cause your parents will be there imma be there and even riley ceeze and hiro and cold ass freeman got you" Cindy said firmly "your right and you don't have to feel lonely either Cindy you know have me and your dad and the rest of the crew" Jazmine said smiling. "I know girl but aye enough of this mushy shit you my sister and everything but C-murph can't be out here looking sensitive Cindy said joking sounding exactly like riley. "Whatever" Jazmine said laughing hugging the girl...

JULISSA/DELERA:

"Damn juju don't you think that's a little extreme" her friend Delera said after listening to Julissa's plan. "Nope I feel like it's perfect and that blonde bitch gotta pay for my face, and what better way to display the real truth about her dear old daddy than at his championship game" Julissa said grinning wickedly "okay question how are you gonna do that and two that girl daddy is like a big time basketball coach like what's you gonna do blared the truth to cindy at half time or some shit" Delera said joking shaking her head. Julissa just smiled at her. "bitch I was just joking how the hell you gonna get to that game the tickets have already been sold out and how you figure Cindy is going to be there I thought from what your dad's friend said is that Cindy only sees her pops when he comes into town and how the fuck are you do this at half time"?. Delera said looking stunned. "tsk' tsk so many ways so many answers and little time" Julissa said smirking leaning back in her seat enjoying the quiet of their school library away from prying eyes and ears . Delera scratched her head "stuff like this doesn't happen in real life" Delera said sounding doubtful. "Nope but it does when your father is filthy rich and is about to become the governor of Baltimore and who has great connections seeing as he got me these tickets. Julissa said smiling gleefully pulling out two all-star season tickets or the fall season game of the los angles devils in California. "Damn! Delera breathe out looking at them. "Okay so you got the tickets but how you figure Cindy is going to be at this game"? Delera said looking a little confuse. "well A little birdie swoop in last night and told me that Mr. McPherson has been feeling so bad about not seeing his daughter lately that's he plans to invite her and her friends to the game which is perfect since it's right after Christmas so what better way to embarrass iggy by blasting her paternity on live TV for the whole world to see Julissa said smiling. "Okay so how you are going to do that? Delera said still not looking convinced. "My daddy has a friend who is in control with the people who does the broadcasting during the games and all I have to do is slip him the cd which will be a tribute to the amazing players of the devil's team and then boom at the end the truth about who Cindy real daddy is will pop out as the grand finale I already have the disc made after I did some late night calling julissa said smirking. Pulling out the cd and putting it on the table. "Damn juju this sound like some tv type ish" delera said sitting back amazed. "Well just sit back and watch the show". Julissa said putting the tickets and disc away. "oh I will cause I see it's going to be good but what about Huey I thought your focus was on him have you decided to give up on him" delera said putting her school things up. "Of course not I still plan to get the man of my dreams even if I have to black mail him" Julissa said sweetly "okay then how? delera said impatiently. "Wellll. Did you know that owns there cute little house and if I was to say that if you don't do what I want I could simply have them take the house back especially since my daddy the governor is great friends with Wuncler and could get in the old man's ear and leave an unfortunate family homeless" Julissa said leaning back with ease. "I don't know juju you really think that boy is going to believe you" delera said looking unsure. "not if the nigga wants to be on the street homeless and even if he doesn't I can produce paperwork saying it can happen" julissa said firmly "okay so when you plan to blackmail him?" delera asked amused still not believing her friend could pulled this off "Today I have office duty and all have to do is make a fake pass to get him out of class and tell him especially since the principal's secretary stays drunk during work hours and she knows that if she doesn't want to lose her job she help me out Julissa said surely "so I guess he be taking you to bash then after all" Delera said looking impressed. "oh no he still taking Jazmine of course I feel she's deserves that last moment with him until the end of night he tells her that's he going out with me" Julissa said smiling evilly. "I really want to see how this plays out cause this sounds crazy" delera said smirking "oh you will just sit back and enjoyed the show" Julissa said smiling….

HUEY/CAESAR:

It had been five minutes of class and Caesar wouldn't stop going on and on about that damn girl he was taking to the bash. Huey thought annoyed "I mean she like the sunshine she's brightens all my rainy days" Caesar said making a little beat on his desk. Making the girls behind them giggle and swoon. The whole class was buzzing with noise and their English teacher once again had to leave the classroom to run a quick errand but really she was busy boning the school principal everybody knew about their so called secrete affair except them of course. "Yeah ceeze that's sounds gay as riley would put Huey said dryly pulling out one of his books. "honestly Huey I can't wait till you fall in love being emotionless all the time got to be hard work my brother" Caesar said shaking his head at the boy. "It's pays great money you should try it" Huey said not looking up. "nah I like having feelings it's too much to life then not wanting to feel anything I mean jade just makes me want to sing to her and a nigga can't even sing" Caesar said wistfully thinking of the girl. Huey scowled and looked at the boy with disbelief "Caesar you just met this girl a couple days ago how the hell you can be feeling this strong about her." "I don't know Huey but I feel it she understands me, don't you believe in love at first sight? Caesar said giving a charming grin to the girl sitting next to him. "Nah but I believe in stupid at first sight" Huey said sarcastically typical of this nigga to say he was all in love with a girl he just met but still have the ability to flirt with other girls he would never understand it Huey thought shaking his head. "So you're saying you never felt this way about any girl" Caesar said "no" the boy said curtly. "What about Jazmine then", "What about Jazmine Caesar"? Huey said sighing closing his book frowning. "So you do like her?" Caesar said raising his eyebrows. "Yeah of course." He said without realizing it till he saw Caesar grinning at him. "What"? Huey said annoyed. "You said you like Jazmine" the dread head said gleefully bouncing in his seat. "Whatever nigga" Huey said scowling picking up his book he was not in the mood to entertain Caesar's behavior. "So riley was telling the truth and I just thought he exasperating this" Caesar replied smirking leaning back in seat. "Riley said what"? Huey said looking up. "he said you like Jazmine and that it was going to be a matter of time before you asked her out which really you taking forever too I mean have you seen jazz" Caesar snapping his finger and winking at some giggling girl who was blowing kisses at him. "Damn him that nigga can't never keep his mouth shut" Huey said angrily snapping his book shut. The last thing he needed was this to get back to Jazmine before he could tell her how he really felt. "So you know tomorrow the bash right"? Caesar said ignoring Huey's tone. "Yes how exciting" Huey said sarcastically rubbing his hair. "So?. Caesar said pointedly "so what"? Huey said looking frustrated could this nigga just get to the damn point because he could only imagine where this was going. "Brother are you going to tell her or not?" Caesar said getting frustrated as well. Huey was silent for a moment was he going to tell Jazmine how he truly felt the bash would be a good time to tell her. "I don't know" Huey said honestly shrugging his shoulders. "Come on Huey how hard can it be just go up to her and say I like you and some mushy shit or a nice poem and tell her how you feel" Caesar said. "Wow that sounds nice and all but I'm not exactly the most romantic nigga I know and I'm saying not saying any poem about love unless it's about getting black people the rights and awareness we need for this corrupted justice system we have in America do you know that police brutality is at an all-time high". Caesar blinked at him, "so how does that have anything to do with Jazmine" Caesar said. "it doesn't Huey said sighing. " look man just be you and tell her with the most emotion that you can get out that steel cold heart of yours that you like her and be done with this". Caesar said firmly. "What if This backfires on me I've never told a girl I' like her let alone even knew that I would like one period and I'm not even boyfriend material I don't do hand holding and kissing and calling each other pets names and shit it's …Huey grumbled. "Gay" Caesar finished jokily. "No more like out of character for me" Huey said rubbing his neck. "Huey nobody asking you to be Romeo just be you say how you feel and wait and see what's happen cause if you don't say anything you might regret it later on" Caesar replied seriously. "I guess you're kind of right" Huey" said scowling. "See just listen to me ceeze knows how to talk to the ladies just go to the bash wait for perfect moment when yall alone and cuff that ass" Caesar said grinning. "Yeah whatever" Huey said rolling his eyes. He was going to do it hell why not there wasn't really any perfect time to tell her so he might get it over with after what could go wrong…

HUEY/JAZMINE/CINDY/RILEY/CASEAR/HIRO:

"Damn we got practice till 6 today Cindy complained dumping her bag at the lunch table and sitting her tray down. "Why is the coach working yall so hard"? Jazmine said opening her juice. "Who's knows? with that nigga" Cindy said grumbling and stuffing a fry in her mouth. "So I'm going to tell him Jazmine said confidently. Last period Jazmine had been thinking hard about her feelings for Huey and tomorrow she decided she was going to tell him how she really felt it was a good time to say something especially since her dad was tripping. "well about time" the way yall niggas were arguing on the bus you coulda swear yall was an old married couple or some shit" Cindy said giggling "we wasn't arguing Jazmine said blushing. "Okay then what you call it"? Cindy said pursing her lips smirking. "We were having a disagreement" Jazmine said drinking her juice. "must have been a serious disagreement cause yall tones with each other sounded angry too me and what was yall' disagreeing about anyway"? Cindy said amused "sex" Jazmine said matter-of-factly smirking at blonde's wide eye expression. "omg yall niggas trying to have sex" Cindy said in a hushed tone looking around checking to make sure no one heard them. Jazmine rolled her eyes and giggled "no you fool he was just being a smarty pants and saying I needed to stop acting like a baby about saying the word I like Huey a lot but I'm not having sex anytime soon" reassuring her friend. "Oh well thank goodness for that I mean you only get your first time once" Cindy said nodding her head a little relieved. Being a virgin was a like a foreign mystery these days and in reality sadly her and Jazmine was probably the only virgins left in school this generation got around alot these days, Cindy thought now watching the boys approach the table. "Yoyo" Riley greeted with his tray full of food as usual sitting down with Caesar and Hiro in tow. "What's sup Cindy said nodding her at head at them. "You gonna be at practice c-murph riley said with his mouth full of fries. "Duh nigga you see the way coach riding us", "man that nigga just tripping that's all he know we gonna win the next game". Riley said throwing a fry at hiro's head. "Well let's just hope you share the ball for once riley" Huey said coming up with his tray sitting down. "Nigga quit hating real niggas got to shine" riley said. "Well shine at the end of the game nigga I wanna win" Cindy said. "Whatever I'm young reezy I does what I wanna do". Making the blonde roll her eyes at him, "so Hiro what you playing tomorrow?" Caser asked the dark head boy. "Well you know a little bit of everything some Chris Brown, Kendrick Lamar, Big Sean, Ariana Grande, the works" Hiro said grinning pulling out his list. "That's sounds pretty decent as long as you play new flame and Beanie Sigel we good my nigga Cindy said looking at the paper, "Okay Cindy" Hiro said laughing. "Well I just hope some of yall outfits be as hot as the music cause I must say Mr. Michael Caesar will be fresh to def tomorrow can you say Brooklyn baby" the dread head said flicking his shoulder grinning. "Yeah nigga but when I come through with my outfit the hoes gonna all trying to get a piece of young reezy chi-town bitches riley said cockily "I wish yall niggas would quit repping yall hometowns cause me and jazzy the only odd balls out can't exactly go around this bitch yelling Woodcrest in this bitch and tell your hoes to be respectful too I don't want them boards flooding me tomorrow" Cindy said a little annoyed getting up to throw her trash away. "Damn what's wrong with c-murph said riley looking confused as he watched the blonde walked off The others shrugged, "this nigga always talking bout his hoes and shit so what am I Cindy grumbled under her voice as she threw her trash away, as she turned and bumped into Julissa and her little friend Delia or Delera or whatever that bitch name was somebody needed to talk to that girl parents about that ratchet ass name shit sounded like a virus, Cindy thought Frowning at the both of them. "Ugh Iggy can you please watch where you step" the girl said wigging her nose in distaste, "it's funny you still got a smart ass mouth still after that ass whooping I gave you, and for the record I can give you another one and your punk ass can put me in jail this time bitch don't ever come for jazzy again Cindy replied back hotly. Julissa scoffed smirking ain't nobody worried about you or frizzy haired DuBois just know that yours is comings in due time "the girl said walking away. "Yeah whatever ho" Cindy said walking back to the table. "Why was Julissa talking to you?" Jazmine said as the girl sat down. "Nothing but bullshit" Cindy said with disgust. Jazmine nodded her head, "that girl has problems" Jazmine said. "Well I hope you don't have another incident because we don't want Jazmine to have another almost stint in jail Huey said dryly. "Haha as long as the bitch don't try me nobody won't have no trouble with the law "Cindy said grabbing her bag I'll see yall later I wanna get to class early the blonde said leaving "I hope Julissa doesn't start up anymore drama Jazmine said concerned. Once Cindy left, "I wouldn't worry about her if she wanted to do something she would have did it by now" Huey said as the bell ringed for next period. "Yeah your right" Jazmine said but she had funny feeling that the worse about to come thinking as they made their way to study hall..

HUEY:

"Huey Freeman" the teacher called out. Huey looked up. "Yeah" he replied back. "You're wanted in the principal office" The teacher said holding up the pink slip he looked back at Jazmine who looked a little concerned. This had better been good as he took the note and headed in the hallway he was just on chapter fifteen of the life and times of Martin Luther King and he hated not finishing a chapter he thought walking to the office. "Well hey Huey" said a familiar voice behind him. Please don't let it be her he thought groaning in his mind turning around to confirm his worst fear. "Damn it" he grumbled out loud looking in Julissa Premont face smiling coyly back at him. "Hmm you know most people say hello back, and in your case I would be more polite don't you think"? Julissa replied in a sickly sweet voice. "yeah well you're not most people and i rather walk on glass before I speak to you now if you've excuse me I need to go see the principal Huey replied back coldly starting to leave the girl in the hallway. But Julissa blocked him. "I wouldn't leave so quickly I have a bit of information that might interest you and that note from the principal is fake I wrote it Julissa said showing him her office pass grinning. "What the hell do you want and why the hell would I care about any information you have to say"? Huey said getting agitated. She was worse than Cristal neither of them understood the full meaning of leave me the hell alone no matter how rude he was to them. "It's about our new relationship" Julissa said stroking his cheek, the boy raised his eye brows at her he could almost laughed was this chick crazy. "What relationship? I hate you I think that's how deep our relationship goes" Huey said knocking her hand away. "Well if you don't want me to go to my father and have him tell Sr. Wuncler to take your grandfather's precious home away and leave you and your brother and elderly grandparent homeless on the street you better stop hating me right now "Julissa said looking at her nails. Huey narrowed his eyes at her "what fuck you talking about"? And how the hell you know my home is owned by Wuncler", "Tsk' Huey my father is about to become the governor of Baltimore soon and he's great friends with the wuncler family and your name came up a couple of times. And wuncler has been thinking about turning that very house of yours into another business of his tearing it down and what not especially since your debt payment is overdue. The girl said pulling out some paperwork and giving it too huey who snatched it. it's had all the information of their house but the worse part of all it stated that granddad never fully finished paying their debt on the house and he couldn't pay it until the next installment of Huey's inheritance kicked in which wouldn't be until he turned eighteen which was left by his parents in a large trust fund, it stated that granddad still owed Wuncler 40 thousand dollars and even though granddad still had some decent money left from his war retirement it wouldn't be enough to pay off the debt and would leave them broke. how ironic that Cristal was after their money when it wasn't much for her take anyway but that didn't mean anything granddad was still paying on the debt well if you called 5 dollars a month paying off a debt that nigga would find anyway to be cheap, "So where you going with this? Big deal my grandfather owes wuncler some money he paying on it so your point Premont Huey said coldly throwing the paper on the ground. "My point is Huey the girl replied picking up the paper off the floor" is that if you don't be my boyfriend I make wuncler decide not wait for the rest of his money and leave you and your family on the street" Julissa said coldly. "Over my dead body" Huey said angrily he couldn't believe this shit he was being blackmail to be this girl's boyfriend in middle school!" you mean homeless body" Julissa said smirking. "Homeless or dead the answer is no" huey said walking away, "so you would really let your poor old grandfather be homeless on the street and he's so old it must hard raising two teenage boys on a fixed income" Julissa said stopping him. She had him he and his granddad don't always see eye to eye but he cared and loved the man deeply and this would break him he had just gotten his house back and the last thing they needed was wuncler on their back about the money even though he was good friends with the old man wuncler still put his money before anything and huey had heard a lot about julissa's father from the news the man was making headlines and he knew that he could make wuncler snatch their home from them if he wanted too and right now he couldn't see an option to escape this situation. So he couldn't believe the words that was about to come out his mouth and he could almost taste the disgust and bile in his throat as he said them. "Fine I'll do it" he gritted out not turning around. "Just like I knew you would" Julissa said sweetly hugging him her rich perfume made him almost want to gag. " just leave my family alone' huey said with steel in his voice loosening himself from her, "just do as I want and we won't have any problems and I guess you need to break the news to DuBois tomorrow night " Julissa said smiling evilly he wanted to take his hand and wiped it off with his fist. "Break what to Jazmine?" huey said confused dreading the worst,  
>"that you and I are officially a couple now I figure you should tell her at the bash" Julissa said in that sickly sweet voice again. He couldn't he had plan to tell her his true feelings and here he was being forced into a crazy relationship that almost came out of a lifetime movie. "If were such a couple why would you I take another girl to the bash" Huey said with venom in his voice. Because I want DuBois beautiful night to crumbled in shambles I know that she's like you and what better way to ruin her night by telling her you're with me now this isn't a request freeman it's a ultimate" and "if I don't do it" he said angrily. "Have fun sleeping on the street then your call" Julissa said ice lacing each word. He didn't wanna do it but he had no choice "fine" he spat out ready to leave the girl. "oh and one more thing boyfriend you say nothing to no one about this not even a little miss Jazmine" got it or else I make that call Julissa said kissing him on the cheek giggling as his expression of disgust as he wiped it off. "You'll like me in due time call you later on tonight no need to give me your number I already have it" Julissa said sweetly laughing walking away. Huey had heard of stories people feeling like their lives was ending well he finally understood what it meant it felt like his life was truly over as he watch Julissa walked away..<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

HUEY:

Huey's stomach felt empty as he made his way, back to class he didn't know how he was going to face Jazmine he didn't know how to deal with this he felt trapped and angry and disappointed. But most of all with himself, in his right mind he would have told Julissa to go to hell and do whatever she wanted to do against him he wouldn't care but she was threatening his family and as much as riley and granddad got on his nerves. He couldn't let Julissa put them out on the street they would never survive. well he knew he could because he was 100 percent prepared for situations like this but his Granddad and riley were another situation, as he opened his classroom door avoiding Jazmine's gaze it was too hard to look at her without thinking of the pain he was going to bring upon himself tomorrow he thought with remorse. Heading to his seat sitting down thinking of how the hell he was going to get through this..

JAZMINE:

Jazmine couldn't understand why Huey was acting weird all of sudden it was like he became a different person in a matter of minutes she hope he wasn't in trouble with the principal or something, The way he walked in class was like somebody just told him he was near death and he was avoiding her gaze like he couldn't look her in the eye like he had something to hide, she hoped It wasn't something she did. Did she do something wrong? She thought with worry as the dismal bell ringed for them to leave. It's didn't matter she was going to find out what the hell was going on. but that was hard to do especially since Huey jetted out the classroom like he was competing in a Olympic race, maybe she was just overacting she thought but she couldn't shake the feeling she had as she wander to the bus port.

"Aye jazzy what's wrong" Cindy said looking at the curly girl hair with worry

"Um nothing I hope besides the fact that Huey is acting very weird all of something" Jazmine responded, worry clouding her green eyes

"It's probably nothing jazzy j you know that nigga strange besides you should be worrying about what's going down tomorrow" Cindy said reassuring her patting her

"You're probably right I think I'm just nervous about tomorrow" Jazmine said nodding. Cindy was right Huey was weird like that and it was probably nothing. She thought as the girls made their way to the bus…

CINDY/RILEY/JULISSA:

"Pick that leg up freeman" the basketball coach yelled as he made his team do runs around the gym for warmups

"Damn coach Stevens is going in hard" riley huffed breathing hard wiping the sweat from his forehead finishing his lap.

"You just now noticing nigga" Cindy said breathing just as hard stopping next to him.

"Nah I noticed when he had my ass run around this bitch 15 times he need to chill my ass ain't Marion jones" riley said as they made their way to do their shooting drills.

"Yeah well get used to it we gonna be doing this shit all week till the game on Monday" Cindy said making perfect shots with ease.

"Man whatever that nigga better chill Reezy ain't no slave" riley said snatching the ball from her making his own shoots. As much as riley claimed he was such a good player he was horrible in the beginning until he started practicing with Cindy and now he was much better player.

"Yeah, whatever reezy but your ass gonna be in the gym like the rest of us working like a slave" Cindy replied amused shaking her head at the boy complaints.

"Oh yeah, watch this c-murph" taking the ball and making a perfect jump shot and grinning cockily. "Stop being such a show off nigga that's your problem now nigga" the blond said grabbing the ball from her.

"Hey Riley "a girl's voiced broke their concentration. A pretty curly brunette girl with freckles was waving at him with flirty smile on her face she was wearing a Woodcrest cheerleading t-shirt and shorts. "Aye "what's sup Jennifer?" riley answered back with a grin on his face as the girl made her way over to them.

"Nothing much our coach just riding us with these lame cheer dance moves" Jennifer replied taking a finger and wrapping a curl around her finger smiling at the boy. "Word ours too nigga tripping" riley said grinning. Unaware of the jealous look Cindy was giving him.

I know this nigga ain't gonna just talk to that thirsty broad in front of her I know the nigga gotta keep his hoes but he really gotta speak to her in front of me Cindy thought angrily. Bouncing the ball listening to the two conversation.

"I see you looking good on this court though" the girl said playfully squeezing Riley's arm. "Well you know a nigga got to look his best" giving her his most charming smile. "So you do you have a date for tomorrow"? Jennifer asked moving closer to riley.

Cindy was about ready to cream this bitch who the fuck she think she is? Riley was going to the bash with her so yeah he already had a date Cindy thought angrily. Feeling her face filling with heat making another shot, I gotta get myself together riley ain't checking for no girlfriend right now so why I am I tripping Cindy thought because you like him a voice said breaking in. "yeah apparently reezy don't feel the same way" Cindy muttered under her breath watching the two out the corner of her eye.

"Yeah sorry I been scooped by homie" riley said casually. Yeah bitch I got em Cindy thought smugly pleased with riley response but "homie tho really". "Oh that's too bad "Jennifer replied with disappointment. "Yup" riley answered sitting on the floor watching the coach yelled his displeasured at one of his teammates.

"Well who's the lucky girl? I wish it was me" Jennifer said giving him a flirty grin. "Sexy ass c-murph" riley said grinning looking at his home girl, "Oh you know I thought she was gay she always wearing boy clothes and whatnot" Jennifer replied looking at Cindy unimpressed unaware the blonde had heard her. "Gay! This ho thought I was gay "Cindy thought hotly as he fought the urge to go pound the board out, Pretending to be focus on her shots so the two wouldn't notice that she was listening.

"C-murph Gay nah she ain't nowhere gay girl but you bet not let her hear you say that she'll probably beat your ass out for saying some shit like that riley said laughing. yeah Cindy wore some tomboy shit sometimes but gay was one thing she was not and he knew gay , riley thought amused

"Hm" Jennifer scoffed "why do you want to hang with such a roughneck girl anyway? It was obvious that she felt that riley could do better. "I like her style and she's know how to have a good time" riley said now getting annoyed with the girl she was cute and shit but he knew she had smashed half the football team and he had a limit on what hoes he was gonna be messing with.

"Well if you want to really want to have a good time here's my number" Jennifer said smiling handing him a slip of paper. "Word" I'll keep that in mind riley replied taking the paper he had no intention of calling the girl she didn't really peak his interest but he didn't feel like being rude in this moment so he just slip the paper in his gym shorts as he watched the girl making her to her group.

Cindy seethed with jealously as she saw riley take the slip of paper he was really gonna call that board as she threw the ball in the basket roughly almost breaking the basket. "Damn c-murph you must really wanna win if you gonna break the basket and shit riley said amused. Cindy shrugged keeping her back turned to him she didn't want him to see the jealous look on her face. As she shrugged trying to contain her emotions and keeping them in check,

"Got you a little ho to add to the list" Cindy joked trying to hide the irritation in her voice luckily riley didn't notice. "Something like that" riley said smirking. "Yeah I bet" Cindy said shaking her blonde loose to put it in a better ponytail. Riley just gave her cocky grin taking a blond strand that laid on her forehead and brushed it back as they stared at each other for minute. Cindy broke the eye contact blushing as she turned her face. "What you staring at me for nigga" she grumbles looking away fixing her hair. "Man nigga you was looking at me" riley said amused by the girl's actions. "Whatever nigga" Cindy responded back frowning still blushing

"Then why you blushing?" riley said smirking "cause it's hot nigga and I'm white you know our asses change color from time to time Cindy said irritated blushing even harder riley laughed at her answer. "You sure it wasn't me I bet you couldn't get enough of looking at reezy" riley said still grinning, "nah nigga you ain't that fine" Cindy said rolling her eyes as they took a break making their way to the water fountain for a sip of water.

"Well you see how fine my ass is tomorrow" riley said confidently nodding his head. "Boy please quit feeling yourself because we all know imma be the fine one tomorrow" Cindy said smirking at him taking a sip from the fountain. "Bet" riley said putting his hand out. "Bet" Cindy said wiping her mouth shaking his hand. Alright then whoever gets the most numbers by the end of the night gotta pay for all the food and games", riley said grinning. "Word then watch me break your pockets nigga" Cindy said back smiling

" Uhh Iggy do you always look that much of a hot mess or is this normal for you" a voice said as they turned to see it was Julissa holding a water bottle wearing her cheer clothes with a smirk on her face.

"You know what ho I'm getting really tired of you calling me that". Cindy said angrily ready to give the girl a second round of a nice quick ass beating as riley held her back, "chill c-murph Lauren London ass ain't worth it I'll hate to see you waste hands on a ho that can't fight riley said annoyed looking at the girl with disgust.

"Well your brother isn't wasting time on me" Julissa shot back with a smug look, moving past them to fill her water bottle up.

"I bet so you stay on that nigga nuts 24/7 better fill that water bottle up all the way cause I know your dry ass tongue need to quench that thirst riley said sarcastically still holding a wigging Cindy he was really thinking bout letting the angry blond put some work in her ass but it wouldn't be a smart move.

Julissa scoffed "whatever just between me and you your brother going to be quenching my thirst for a long time well see you later Iggy" the girl said snickering at the both of them. "Man go on somewhere ho my brother ain't thinkin bout your wack ass" riley yelled at her letting cindy go. "I'm tired of that bitch why you ain't let me break my foot off in her ass" Cindy said hotly pushing riley away. "Cause I didn't want your ass getting lock up over "new new" or else I would probably be taking Jennifer to the bash and she ain't fly as you" riley said shrugging at her unfazed by her behavior he knew Cindy was always in a grumpy mood when she didn't knock somebody ass out when they was asking for it.

"True" Cindy said looking down flattered by the compliment, "but man what is that chick's problem tho" Cindy said angrily looking in the girl's direction with fire in her blue eyes. Riley shrugged hell if he knew he just figure the girl was hating. "bitch just salty that's all come on let go before coach try to roast our ass some more cause I ain't doing no more drills" riley said "Aye I just thought of something where the hell is Caesar?" Cindy said now noticing that the deadhead wasn't at practice with them. "Man who knows probably cuffed up with that chick he so in love sick with" riley said as they made their way back to practice..

CASEAR/JADE:

"Careful ceeze don't push me to hard" the girl giggled as Caesar pushed her on the swings. Caesar was supposed to at basketball practice but he couldn't resist himself jade had him sprung so he skip practice to spend time with her at the neighborhood park.

"Girl you know I got you" Caesar said winking at her making the girl giggle as he pushed her gently on the swing. "You better if I fall imma be mad nigga" jade said turning around as her braids swung on her shoulders. "Oh word what you gonna do?" Caesar said playfully giving her another push.

"This" she yelled jumping from the swing falling on him as they playfully fell on the ground. "Help black man being attack by a crazy black woman" he yelled as jade giggle pinning him down looking down at him.

"I look sexy don't I"? Caesar teased looking back at her jade laughed and rolled off him "are you really that sure of yourself" jade asked plucking a dandelion out the ground. I don't know do you think I am? Caesar said sitting up "maybe" jade replied back coyly blowing the seeds from the small weed. "aww I think you sexy too" Caesar said giving her a bright smile flicking her nose.

"You play too much" the girl giggled as she threw grass at him blushing at him she was flattered by his response she still couldn't believe that Caesar ask her out of all people she had a crush on him for a while. but she figure he would never noticed a girl like her she wasn't as pretty as the other girls or dressed flashy as the other girls did she was quiet low-key most of the time and kept to herself it was just her luck that he happen to be sitting in front of her in history class she wonder what was it about her that he liked so much. ever since he ask her to the bash they both had been texting each other non-stop and on the phone every night she felt like she was in love with him which was crazy because they only met each other a couple of days ago so was this really a case of love at first sight she thought.

"What you thinking about bae?" Caesar said grinning moving closer to her with his arm wrapped around her. She blushed and brushed a braid out her face. "nothing I was just thinking how we only met a couple of days ago and it's feel this deep already" she said shyly "I know crazy ain't it I'm glad you feel the same way cause my homeboys told me I was tripping" Caesar said honestly. "They must never had experience love at first sight then" jade said teasing

"Nah they haven't but I'm glad I did because they don't know what their missing" Caesar said softly bringing his face closer to hers. "wait" jade said pushing him back gently turning her face away she knew he was about to kiss her but she had never been kissed before and how could she explain that too him plus it was embarrassing everybody was having sex and etc. and she never kissed a boy in her life period and what if she did something wrong she thought with worry

"What's wrong jade?" Caesar said looking concerned, jade took a deep breath "I never been kiss anybody before or even been kissed and I'm afraid I might do it wrong and embarrassed myself" she said shyly her face red as her head was still turned away from him. Caesar took his finger and gently turned her face toward his "its ok you have nothing to be embarrassed about it it's my first too" Caesar said winking at her.

Jade scoffed and giggled at him raising her eyebrows at him. "Really?" she replied, "well nah but I figured if I said that it would make you feel better and I didn't want you to feel that way cause it's completely natural" Caesar said rubbing his dreads. He wasn't bothered that jade had never kiss anybody he thought it was sweet and it was great knowing that he would be the boy to give her, her first kiss he on the other hand had kiss plenty of girls and kind of gained a reputation for being a little male ho but most of it was exasperated, if anything yeah he kiss a couple of girls took a few on a few dates and flirted with plenty of girls but none of them kept his interest long enough. Not the way jade did she was funny and sweet and opinionated not afraid to express how she felt it was nice being with someone who just didn't want to be with you cause you look good He thought.

"thanks it did make me feel better" jade said smiling at him bringing her lips toward his and giving him a soft peck making his eyes open wide. "I thought you said you didn't know how to kiss" Caesar said sounding surprised "I don't I just figure that's just how it goes" jade said softly looking at him her brown eyes shining. "Not bad for a beginner" Caesar said smiling bringing his own lips towards her's..

CRISTAL/HUEY:

"Robert I'm home" Cristal said sweetly coming in the living room her hands filled with shopping bags. "He's not here" Huey replied not looking up from the couch reading his book she noticed the boy look stressed and was scowling more than ever which wasn't surprising since that all he did since she been there she was surprise his eyebrows wasn't stuck together by now but there was worry and tension in his expression poor thing he needed to relax she thought coyly making her way over to him.

"What's wrong Huey why so glum?" she said walking slowly over to him sitting down on the couch. He narrowed his eyes at her and ignored her "you know you can talk to me I'm always willing to be a listening ear" she said faking concern as her hand edge slowly toward the boy's shoulder. "And why in the hell would I talk to you" Huey said rudely his eyes never leaving the page he was reading

"we might have some things in common" Cristal said sweetly, god this boy attitude is terrible how did Robert deal with his mean ass all these years she thought, "oh you mean like dating people that's the same age as us cause last time I check I wasn't dating anybody old enough to be grandma and trying to live off her pockets" Huey said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Cristal frowned at the boy but kept her emotion in check he was a piece of work this one she thought let me untighten his ass she thought.

"now Huey you should know that I'm way more interested In your granddaddy then his money" she said taking off her sweater revealing a very tight pink top that showed all of her cleavage the boy looked uncomfortable and moved further down the couch and avoided looking at her.

"oh no I'm pretty sure that most 20 something year old women like dating old men Huey said shortly could his day not get any worse he just wanted a peaceful day if he could get that before Julissa started hounding him and now Cristal was trying to assault him on his living room couch and while he admit he was feeling those manly urges that granddad said was soon to come he didn't want to experience those urges with his grandfather's gold-digging girlfriend he couldn't imagine where this woman's mouth had been he thought with disgust as he now watched Cristal rubbed his leg.

"What the hell are you doing?" Huey said coldly watching her hand stroke his knee. "Helping you relax obviously your way too young to be so stressed about whatever gotten so you upset" Cristal said softly looking at him with a devious smirk. "if you don't get your damn hands off me your right I am stressed I got a gold-digger child molester living at home with me how can my ass not be stressed I got to worried that you won't try and rape my ass when I'm not looking" Huey said angrily slapping his hand away.

"Huey pleased you're a teenage boy sooner or later you're going to give in and I won't have to rape you and besides you'll come to me soon enough" Cristal said looking at her freshly done nails. "You're sick" Huey said looking at her with disgust he was fourteen years old how did the woman think he would be mortally interested in her ass. Cristal shrugged in response.

"Whatever you don't know what you're missing virgin" she said smirking at him "I wonder how my granddad would feel about you trying to make a move on his virgin grandson" Huey said smartly. Cristal eyes flashed dangerously did the boy honestly think that Robert would believe him the old man was so far gone over her ass that he bought her a new cellphone and credit card in his eyes he had it good with her. She was beautiful arm candy draped on his arm a woman that fulfilled his needs to Cristal's distaste but the duty had to be done. She practically had Robert Freeman right where she wanted him there was no way he was going to believe him over her "you can try" Cristal said coldly. Almost on cue Huey's grandfather walked right in with a sweaty riley right in tow.

"Hello Huey, Cristal" Mr. Freeman said walking over to her giving her a peck on the lips ignoring the expressions of disgust on his grandson's faces. "Damn I already got my ass dragged to death in practice and now yall slack ass niggas trying to kill me to" riley said looking nauseated

"Granddad I have something I need to say" Huey said firmly as the man broke away from Cristal. "what boy it bet not be no politics or some dumb shit about how you won't eat your celery next to pig feet and it bet not be about no government coming in my house to come get your ass them niggas almost tore up my damn house looking for you last time" granddad replied

"No granddad it's about Cristal" Huey said scowling taking a deep breath "what about Cristal Huey?" granddad said getting irritated Mrs. champagne here want's to knocks the boots with me Huey said looking at Cristal with distaste and disgust. "see granddad I told you something was off bout that ho she eating all the food and now she wanna sleep with your grandkids too next thing you know that ho gonna be trying to get with the family dog see granddad these hoes ain't loyal" riley said chiming in. "hush boy" yelling at riley "what the hell are you talking about Huey?" Granddad said angrily

Huey rolled his eyes at the old man how the hell could he be this dense. Shaking his head pinching his nose and taking another deep breath, "Granddad Cristal wants to sleep with me marry you and live off your money she's a goldigging ho it quite obvious" huey said calmly but in a firm tone.

Granddad look at him for a second and just for a moment it seem like the old man was considering what huey was saying until he blinked and shook his head "Don't be ridiculous boy what the hell would Cristal want with you when she has me" granddad said annoyed "you know I ask myself the same thing but aye she must like old nuts to each its own I guess" riley said sarcastically "quiet boy before I beat you" granddad said angrily looking at riley "she tried me just now while you were gone" Huey said frustrated throwing his hands in the air. "Come on granddad you know huey gay ass don't lie that nigga always tell the truth" riley said supporting his brother huey just scowled and expected the worse which he felt was coming.

Granddads consider the boy's words for about a minute, "is that true Cristal?" the old man turned to her with worry and fear. Both the freeman boys rolled their eyes at the man. "Come on granddad what you gonna ask her for just take huey's word and kick this ho out" riley said annoyed but the man ignored him. Looking at Cristal who took her hands and cover her face and burst into tears

"Oh Robert I tried everything why don't they likeeee meee" she wailed running into the man's arms crying. Huey just shook his head in disbelief and face palm himself "now baby its ok they just young and spoiled that's all" granddad said soothing her. Rubbing her back "I reall..y tried Robert..i really did huey…so mean to meee.. you know I would never do anything with..like that.." Cristal cried giving Huey a smug look from behind the old man's back.

"Huey I'm disappointed in you your supposed to be the one with the most sense can't you see that Cristal makes me happy and I don't want her to leave now I think you need to go to your room and think about what you said matte fact the both of you till I call you both for dinner" granddad said tiredly

"But granddad" Huey protested. "Really granddad you gonna believe that ho over your fam, granddad your fam" riley said angrily standing up. "ENOUGH UPSTAIRS NOW" their grandfather yelled at them while Cristal stood behind with a smug smirk on her face.

"We gotta get this ho out this house Huey" riley said as they made their way upstairs. "How riley granddad won't listen to me" Huey said annoyed scowling as they walk into their bedroom.

"Just leave it to me nigga I got an idea" riley said smirking and clapping his hands evilly as he pulled out his video camera…

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everybody for the reviews I really appreciate them (:**

**Kingstonn: I know smh putting a strange woman who is old enough to be your daughter or granddaughter over your grandkids clearly Robert is the one that's supposed to have the most sense but and I know whatever riley going to do with camera isn't going to work well in Cristal flavor. Riley and Huey gonna get that girl out there house one way or another lol**

**NatashaLostinFanstayPritchett: **

**Granddad is way too caught up in Cristal and being blind to what her true motives is but he'll see in due time and I fear more Cristal life ain't no way huey gonna let that woman get him lol and yes Caesar is kinda love deep in this chick but who knows what's gonna happen with those two as for Julissa she just getting started so that's all Imma say on her.**

Ch.6

HUEY/RILEY:

"Hell no" Huey said stubbornly looking disgusted as he heard Riley's plan, "man come on nigga this might be the only the way to prove to granddad that woman want's your ass which is beyond me if anything you the gayest ass nigga I've ever seen" riley said annoyed. It wasn't like he was asking the nigga to do much but take his shirt off and flirt with the ho how could that be so hard.

"no" Huey said still refusing he should have known that riley would come up with some shit like this what the hell he looked like trying to come on to Cristal and matter fact why the hell did he have risk himself for the cause he was already risking enough in his opinion "man nigga do you want this ho out our house or not cause if she stay here any longer she gonna get your frigid ass sooner or later and then your ass gonna end up all on Dr. Phil and shit traumatize and shit do you really want that to happen Huey I mean I would do it myself" riley said rambling on. as A sudden idea popped into Huey's head "you can do it yourself" Huey said taking a pick out his drawer

"How nigga"? Riley said getting frustrated with the boy he was never gonna get this ho out the house cause Huey was too busy acting like a bitch made nigga. "Simple take your hair out and go flirt with her yourself" Huey said smirking. "Nigga do you see how stupid that's sounds she wants your d not mines nigga besides how the hell is me taking my hair out" …riley said stopping now catching on. "Because you'll look exactly like me Huey finished

"So let me this straight you want me to look like you and flirt with the ho you know what Imma do it just because andcause your gay ass might mess it up" riley said nodding his head while Huey rolled his eyes at him snatching the pick out Huey hand and started loosening his braids. "Wait" Huey said stopping him they needed to wait for the right time to catch Cristal off guard if this was going to work they had to it correctly and precise.

"So when nigga? I was bout ready to bust this bitch" riley said impatiently putting the pick down. After the bash we need to wait until granddad is gone again and then take action. Huey said, "well granddad and one eye ruckus pose to be going to that soul food convention next week and they gonna be gone for hours we can do it then" riley said now thinking. "Good now all we need is something to hide the camera in so it can have a good close up on Cristal the entire time" huey said looking around their room. "A teddy bear or some shit we can hide it in that aye ain't jazzy got one? We can use one of hers" riley said snapping his fingers "no" Huey said quickly last thing he needed to do was see Jazmine even if it was just going to get a teddy bear for their plan it was hard enough on what he was gonna do tomorrow night. "Then what nigga"? Riley said kind of mad that Huey shut down his idea.

"We'll use the big plant downstairs it's big enough for the camera to fit in and besides a teddy bear would look kind odd sitting in the living room don't you think" Huey said "I guess you right I just hope this shit works and if it do I want full credit cause I came up with it" riley said nodding his head. "whatever I just hope it get Cristal out of lives and away from granddad's money that will be one less thing I will have to worry about" Huey said laying down on his bed because he had a lot to worry about..

HIRO:

"Nice seeing you Mrs. Octomo" Ming said sweetly waving goodbye to Hiro's mom. "yeah mom see you later" hiro said ready to leave he was having regrets about bringing ming to meet his parents ming was a great girl but she was acting like her and hiro was in arranged marriage or something which would have happen forreal if hiro parents had stayed in japan and never moved to Woodcrest, but the way they were acting about him being so absorbed in his music he figure making them think he was dating a girl inside their race would help take their attention from that Hiro came from a traditional Japanese family strict all about the family school and doing something productive with their lives that bought honor to their family and being a DJ was not one of those things they found hiro's hobby a waste of time and felt their son should be involve in more educational activities so telling them he was playing the music at the school bash didn't really impress them too much he thought sullenly as he walked Ming home.

"What's wrong Hiro?" the girl said stopping him, "nothing just thinking about what I plan on playing tomorrow" Hiro said as he resumed walking "oh" Ming said nodding her head she looked like she wanted to say more but chose not to." I feel like you have something to say" hiro said with interest wondering what she had on her mind. "well I feel like you could be doing more than just focusing on music hiro back in my country kids our age would be working and not focusing on American music" Ming said firmly staring at him.

"Well I'm not in your country and I like American music and I figure that just because our families live a certain way and do certain things that I don't have to be close minded" Hiro said sharply he had this certain conversation from his parents and wasn't going to listen to it a second time He thought. apparently Ming was offended by his answer "I was just stating my opinion Hiro and how do you expect to find a decent Japanese woman with that mindset when it's time for marriage Ming said just as sharply "I don't know I guess I won't get married or better yet if I do she won't be Japanese I ask you the school bash not be my soul mate Hiro said annoyed. Ming stared back at him angrily "then I guess you won't have a date then" Ming said pushing him roughly on the ground. "really" hiro scoffed she's beats up delera and now she's going to try and use her hands on him maybe this chick is crazy hiro thought. "Whatever you're really not going to go with me because I said how I felt" hiro said evenly getting up

"Yes" Ming said still walking away from him. "Cool then but it's seems kind of silly to go by yourself don't you think" Hiro said following her. "First time for everything" Ming said still walking but she slowed down a little. As Hiro caught up with her he sighed and took a deep breath. "ming I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it's just that you were sounding exactly like my parents and I kind of didn't want a repeat of that" hiro said honestly with an apologetic expression.

Ming looked at him thoughtfully and nodded "I accept your apology and I didn't mean to sound like your parents I was just stating what I know" Ming said still a little defensive. "I know but don't you tired of having to follow the traditional rules isn't there something you want to do even through your parents don't approve of it but you don't care it's what you want" Hiro said seriously. "I guess but my father and my mother would never allow it Ming replied softy.

"What is it?" Hiro said curiously, the girl sighed and look at him "don't laugh but I want to be a dancer" Ming said firmly. "Really" hiro said raising his eyebrows. "I said don't laugh Ming said getting a little defensive, "I'm not" Hiro argued back a brief moment of silence pass between them. Until Hiro spoke again "you should be if that's what's you want" Hiro said Ming stared at him with disbelief and snorted. "It will never happen" she said firmly looking away "only because you're afraid" Hiro answered back. As they finally reach her house. "do you honestly think your parents are going to let you be a DJ Ming said sarcastically but there was doubt in her voice. "They're not going to allow me to be anything cause it what's I'm going to be no matter what you should follow my advice you'll be a lot happier" Hiro said seriously walking her up the stairs.

"We'll see Ming said softly "so see you tomorrow" hiro said giving her a slight grin. "Yes and don't be late" ming said smiling softly "great one more thing please don't beat up anymore girls over me I can let another girl know that I'm taken" Hiro said grinning playfully. Ming smirked "fine I'll try "she said wrinkling her nose Hiro laughed at her expression "good girl see you tomorrow then" he said leaving

"See you tomorrow" she said softly...

JULISSA/STEPHON:

"So you're really not going" Stephon said looking at his sister suspiciously looking fresh in an all-white polo shirt and white jeans and tan timberlands. "No for the last time" Julissa said severally annoyed her plan was in motion and all she had to do was wait for Huey to do the rest of the work she thought sneering. As she sat down on the couch in the living room turning the channel to the latest episode of the bad girls club, "I want to be on that show" Julissa said wistfully. "Yeah getting drunk on TV and getting into fights is quality entertainment" Stephon said shaking his head at the women fighting on TV. "Don't you have some place to be" Julissa said her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Actually I do you know you been real quiet lately I haven't heard a complaint about DuBois or Freeman or even Iggy from you since that fight what are you up too juju?" Stephon said narrowing his eyes at her. "Nothing I just don't feel like going" Julissa said avoiding his gaze. "Right tell mom and dad I'll be back at 9 sharp and I have ride" Stephon said still staring at her suspiciously.

"Yeah whatever" she replied still looking at the screen. Once her brother left she jumped from the couch and went upstairs to get dress oh she most definitely plan to be at the bash she had to make sure that Huey followed through she thought smirking as she headed to the shower to wash..

CINDY:

I wish my feet weren't so sore Cindy thought glumly practice was extreme today but luckily the coach let them go home earlier because the bash was tonight. "Feet gonna be hurting but imma be killing these hoes" Cindy sang out loud as she climbed out the shower and brushed her teeth. "Cindy" her mother said bursting into her room "ughh ma dang can you knock please" Cindy groaned coming out her bathroom holding her towel tight to her body." Ugh Cindy please don't say ma it's sound so gutter or something" her mother said giving her a pained looked looking at the cute blue dress and leather jacket on Cindy's bed

"Whatever" Cindy grumbled in reply ignoring her mother and brushing her hair as she waited for curling iron to heat up, "well I'm happy to see taking more interests in being more feminine" her mother said hopefully approving the clothes, Cindy rolled her eyes "yes I enjoy being a girl from time to time" she said sarcastically "are you wearing heels with this?" she said looking around her daughter's room. "nope" Cindy said curtly her feet were kind of sore from all the running she did at practice besides she had a pair of cute simple black leather short boots that would look nice with the outfit and the shoes were really comfy so that was a plus Cindy thought as she started curling her hair. "Why not honey" her mother replied carefully. "Because my feet hurt" Cindy said simply wrapping her hair around the iron to make another curl.

"Well is there anything I can help you with sweetie like your makeup" her mother said looking at her. Cindy put down the curling iron was her mother attempting to try to bond with her this was new she thought "I guess but I never worn make up before "Cindy said unsure "I'm going to make you look amazing baby just wait here" her mother said bouncing with excitement as she ran to her room to get her makeup bag. While she waited she decided to text Jazmine to see if she was getting ready.

C-MURPH: what are you doing?

JAZZY J: getting ready what about you?

C-MURPH: same here..And about to let my ma do my makeup and shit don't laugh

JAZZY J: Omg! You have to send me a picture!

C-MURPH: it's nothing to get serious over jazzy lol

JAZZY J: cin you don't have to be so bashful lol your pretty so show it off

C-MURPH: whatever lol you can see once I come over there see ya later

Cindy texted her as her mother walked back in the room, "sit down honey" she said ushering Cindy to her vanity chair by her vanity. "Ok ma please don't do nothing crazy na just something simple" Cindy said looking worriedly at the blushes, tubes of lipstick and eye shadow compacts that her mother sat on the dresser. "just sit back and let me work my magic Cindy I'm going to have you looking fabulous" her mother said opening a tube of foundation and begin spreading the cream on her face, Cindy just sighed and sat still "you know your grandmother did my makeup when I was sixteen" her mother said now taking an eyeliner pencil and titling the girl head back Cindy raised her eyebrows "really" she said "yes I remember it like it was yesterday it was the day of my prom and I was upset because I couldn't find the right shade of lipstick and your grandmother saw I struggling and she sat me down told me to calm down wiped my face clean and had me perfect before my date came" her mother said serenely brushing her eyelashes gently with the mascara. "I wish I could of have met" her Cindy said softly "me too" her mother said smiling softly Cindy's grandmother had passed before Cindy was born due to cancer so they didn't really talk about her too much.

Her mother cleared her throat and work on her face quietly for a few minutes. "There I'm finished" her mother said proudly gently rubbing some clear gloss on Cindy's lips and stepping back to look at her work. "Go ahead and look honey" urging her to look in the mirror, Cindy took a deep breath and prayed for the best as she turn carefully to look in the mirror she was pleasantly surprise by what she saw her face was a smooth complexion of tan peaches and cream with a faint pink blush in her cheeks her eyelashes were wide and spread out they made her blue eyes slightly bigger and her lips were a soft pink with a little gloss added to them the makeup was pretty and simple and not too much and went beautiful with her blond hair which was now bouncy and wavy from the curls. "Do you like it" her mother said hopefully looking at her. Cindy cleared her throat still staring at her reflection in the mirror "I love it mom it's looks pretty thanks" Cindy said finally looking at the woman. Her mother sighed with relief "I'm so glad sweetie I'm going to let you finish getting dress you'll stop by and let me see once you're done" Cindy nodded her head "yeah" she replied standing up as her mother left her room and closed the door. Cindy quickly finished her hair and carefully put on her clothes so she wouldn't smudge her makeup and spray on some light body spray that jazzy gave her for her birthday throwing on her favorite silver hoops she check her appearance the blue dress and jacket looked amazing on her and her chunky boots were cute and complimented the outfit.

"Mom I've finished"...Walking into her mother's bedroom too see a man shirt lying on the floor was someone here? she thought looking around typical to have her booty calls here Cindy thought shaking her head frowning she couldn't have waited until she left "oh Cindy you look beautiful" her mother said coming out her bathroom flushed her top unbutton and her neck red

"Yeah thanks for the makeup and stuff um I'm gonna go I don't want to keep riley waiting" Cindy said quickly feeling uncomfortable, she really didn't want to run into her mother latest toy of the hour "ok baby call me when you get home" her mother said fixing her clothes. "ok Cindy replied leaving the room and walking to the front door texting riley that she was on her way shaking her head at the police car sitting In her driveway " damn my mama messing the po po how predictable she muttered too herself as she made her way to Freeman's house..

PATRICA MCPHERSON:

"Dammit Brian we could have been caught I told you not to come by here it's neither smart nor safe" Patricia said angrily. "I couldn't wait I missed you" Brian said grabbing her and kissing her passionately. She pulled away from him. "Then leave your wife" she said going to her liquor cabinet to pour herself a glass of wine. "You know I can't do that Patricia" brain said frowning

"Of course not it would kill your wife and devastate your kids but it's funny how you can think of your children feelings and not your daughter's" Patricia said taking a sip "yes it would and not to mention my campaign and my running for mayor I can't just up and leave my wife Patricia I love you but"

"But what Brian" Patricia said irritated cutting him off. They had been doing this affair shit for year's hell it broke up her marriage and if she could divorce her husband for this man why couldn't he do it for her she thought angrily. "You know why" he answered in a tired voice sitting on her bed. "I don't care" she said "what about Cindy then?" he said looking up. "it time she knew the truth I feel so guilty looking in my child's face knowing that her father isn't her father hell that's why I avoid her because I'm consumed by what I did" she cried out angrily

"You know he stop by my office this week" Brian said quietly Patricia looked up "why?" she said "he wanted to get the DuBois girl out and he said he knew we were still sleeping with each other" Brian said now looking tired. Patricia snorted that man doesn't miss anything she thought "and I'm sure you did nothing to convince that were not but your so worry about your campaign" she said sarcastically "there was no point in lying he use it as a form of blackmail though" Brian said getting up and pouring him a glass of wine. "Which is why we should tell Cindy the truth before he does Brian" Patricia said firmly pouring herself another glass and brushing a strand of blonde hair out her face. "I think we should leave things the way they are Patricia" Brian said not looking at her. "So you're never going to tell her that you're her real father" Patricia said hotly looking at him. "no it would do her harm now and think of the scandal it would cause if the truth came out in a way I'm doing her a favor she has a man in her life that's step up and wants to be her dad I've never been there I'm completely missed her childhood Patricia it's better this way" he said angrily his face red draining his glass. "Right you weren't in her life and you won't be in the next one's life either" she said coldly "what?" he said looking up shocked as he watched her walked to her living room. "What next one?" he said following her "I'm pregnant again" she said stiffly, once again she was having another child by the same man she was had an affair with when she cheated on her husband and once again another child wouldn't be claimed by the man who created them.

"But you was just drinking wine and ... how many months my god" he said with disbelief "I've drunk wine with Cindy it didn't hurt her and I'm only 6 weeks just found out today and no I'm not getting an abortion" she said sharply "won't your daughter and the people of this town find it funny that your just pregnant out of nowhere" Brian said sarcastically "Brian women get pregnant all the time and I have a reputation for being a loose woman and I'm not ashamed of that the only thing I regret is having affair with you and continuing this affair years later to only allow myself to be in the same situation again I ruined my marriage for you yes I love you and I thought you loved me enough to finally end this bullshit but I see it's never going to happen

we'll still be sneaking in hotels and your office and I'm too old to be doing that anymore so I'm ending it Brian and I think you should leave" she said coldly "look Patricia let's talk about this" brian protested "no" she said cutting him off walking to her front door and opening it for him "leave I won't ask you again" she said sharply "fine I hope you know what you're doing" he said walking out the door. "I do and I'm sure of it you have a nice day Chief Greyson" she said closing the door in his face...

JAZMINE:

"it's looks amazing on you honey" her mother said admiring the military style dress jazmine wore she had pair it with some cute chunky brown boots and had her curly hair plaited in two fishtail braids and some simple gold hoops. "Thanks mom" Jazmine said brightly feeling more confident about the dress she was worried that she would look silly but everything fitted and look perfect together, "so what time is Huey coming to pick you, up do you guys need a ride?" Her mom said heading downstairs with Jazmine behind her.

"No were' going to walk it isn't really far" jazmine said sitting down and looking in her small purse to make sure she had her cellphone money and ect. The school bash was going to be held in the Wuncler Park and the Wuncler family went out every year for the school bash mostly to make money off the locals of course. "ok well be careful might want to take a jacket it's supposed to have a slight chill tonight I guess summer is getting ready to leave" her mother said sighing

"Anything wrong mom" Jazmine asked looking at her mother with worry. "It's nothing to worry about dear besides the fact I haven't heard from your father since the other night and I'm supposed to be the childish one" her mother said muttering the last part you could hear of tinge of bitterness in her voice. Ever since her parents blowout Jazmine hadn't seen her father since she wonder where he was she thought..

TOM DUBOIS:

"Yes I would like to rent a room for a couple of days please" tom said slipping the hotel clerk a credit card. "Yes sir here's your room key" sir the lady responding handing him a hotel key "thank you" tom replied taking his small bag and making his way to his room he had planned on going back when Sarah wasn't home to get the rest of his things but figure it would be smarter to do once Sarah had cooled down. But first he had other matters to tend too he hadn't heard from his brother and that worried him he was expecting letters of the man gloating his soon being released but he heard nothing. And that bothered him profusely until he figured out his next plan of action on what to do with that situation he would have a talk with Huey freeman he had to keep that boy away from his daughter even if that meant he had to go to extreme measures he thought frantically opening his bag pulling out a black sweater black pants and a black ski cap he hated having to resort to this but this was the only way. he knew the boy would be at the bash tonight he would wait for the right moment and grabbed him the man thought crazily he was going to kidnap Huey freeman…

RILEY/HUEY:

"Esco you that nigga" riley said grinning cockily at his appearance he was looking fresh in a clean crisp black t. shirt with a blue leather jacket grey jeans and a pair of grey, black and blue Nike 13 Air Jordan's. His hair freshly braided covered with a blue snapback that said dope in silver letters on the front. Grabbing his cell and wallet and putting them in his coat pocket he headed to the bathroom to spray on his favorite old spice spray he had to be smelling right for c-murph he thought happily as he bumped into huey who was looking just as fresh wearing a long sleeve black button up shirt, camouflage military pants, and a pair of all black converse

"Damn nigga be careful coulda mess up my fresh gear" riley said looking frantically at his clothes. Huey rolled his eyes "wouldn't want that to happen since you spent half of your allowance on everything you have on" huey said dryly walking past him to their room

"yeah whatever nigga you just hating at least one us gonna be representing this family looking right why your ass always gotta dress you going to war nigga this ain't call of duty" riley said sarcastically looking at Huey's military pants with disdain. "Whatever" huey replied taking his favorite military jacket out his closet? As riley came back in their room shaking his head at his brother "it's damn shame jazmine gonna think your ass a terrorist forreal" riley said smirking huey ignored him grabbing his cell and his own wallet and putting it in his pocket.

"So what time you getting jazzy" riley said looking at the clock and checking his phone seeing a text from Cindy that said she was on her way. "Now" Huey said looking at the clock it was 5:59 as he headed downstairs to walk across the street as he was opening the front door Cindy was about to ring the doorbell "hey freeman" she said cheerfully, he almost stop in place looking at the blonde he had never seen her look so …he tried to think of a word to say but riley beat him too it coming up from behind him "damn" he said in awe looking at Cindy in amazement "um yeah you look nice McPherson I'm going to get jazzy" huey said now leaving out the house to head to jazmine's

"Thanks huey' Cindy called out behind beaming from the compliment. "Damn girl you might be finer than me" riley said looking at her up and down. "Thanks reezy you know I be styling on ya" she said brightly riley didn't say anything but just looked at the blonde there was times Cindy was looking good but tonight she really was looking more than good she was looking great in her blue dress and leather jacket and her blonde hair layered on her shoulders she even had on makeup.

"Yeah you alright but you ain't as fresh as young reezy tho but you a little baddie tho" riley said grinning at her stepping out so she could see his gear. "Word my nigga I see you looking pimp fresh in the blue leather" Cindy said laughing but admiring the outfit with appreciation all the same. "Yeah well you know I gotta be looking right tonight for the lady of the hour" riley said giving her a charming grin. Cindy scoffed "umhm you must say that to all the hoes" Cindy said smirking. "No I say that to c-murph last check I don't see no hoes do you?" riley said raising his eyebrows.

"Calm down my nigga I was just joking" Cindy said holding her hands up "yeah yeah nigga come on let's go hurry huey's slow ass" riley said closing the door behind him. Huey took a deep breath as he knock on the door he dreaded what he had to do tonight maybe jazmine probably doesn't even have feelings for him so the blow might not be too bad he thought nervously with a pang of regret he didn't know what worse the fact he was in this position or the fact that he had to lie about what how he truly felt he thought painfully. "Hello huey don't you look handsome and I love how coordinated you are with jazzy's outfit". Mrs. Dubois said snapping him out of his thought as he looked at the woman smiling at him. "Um yeah thanks Mrs. Dubois" huey said politely. "Hey Huey you look great" Jazmine said coming up behind Mrs. DuBois smiling shyly

Looking amazing in her military style dress once again he was stuck speechless. Cindy had looked great but Jazmine had looked amazing. "You look beautiful" he burst out instantly blushing and scowling at himself for his behavior "thanks huey" Jazmine said blushing but was smiling at his words. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later call me Jazmine if anything goes wrong" Mrs. Dubois said going back into the house.

"Okay mom" jazmine answered. "You ready?" huey asked she nodded her head. "About time ya'll niggas slow riley said coming up to them complaining "Damn jazzy you killing the game in the dress" Cindy said smiling at her. Jazmine smiled "Thanks Cindy but I see I'm not the only one and omg your makeup is beautiful". Jazmine gushed excitedly "well looking good is hard work" Cindy said doing a spin. "oohh let's take pics jazmine said pulling out her phone bouncing. " word yall move out the way and let the most freshest nigga of the group get his pic first" riley said already posing throwing his fingers up. Huey rolled his eyes as he tried to edge away from jazmine's phone. "Oh no you don't nigga" Cindy said pulling him in after a few minutes of single shots which consisted of riley a few from Cindy some from jazmine and cindy together and two forced ones from huey they were ready to go. "aww come on huey just one more jazmine begged "no Jazmine" huey said scowling "let's go" steering her toward their location he was ready to get this night over with cause he knew the worse was coming later.

"Yeah let's go I gotta see how my haters looking" riley said as they made their way to Wuncler Park. they made there a few minutes later. The park was filled with people from their school and the local high schools and middle schools the music was loud and on point. Food vendors were everywhere the smell of burgers and hotdogs filled the air. They spotted hiro at the dj booth playing the music grinning with Ming at his side both looked cute in there yellow. "yeah yeah" riley cheered doing a dance to a Big Sean song making some girls from a few feet away giggle at him there was a game vendor at each corner to win prizes, and also a singing contest the bash was live and the excitement was at its highest peaked. huey on the other hand was not impressed "niggas" he muttered his head as he caught some high school students sneaking liquor into the 25 cent punch bowl the teachers who supposed to be chaperoning were having more fun than the students so much fun that they didn't even noticed the punch getting filled with gin.

"yeah this is exciting" huey said scowling "oh lighten up freeman it's too live to not have a good time" Cindy said grinning "come on riley let's go get a prize" Cindy said dragging the corn rolled boy excitedly toward a game vendor. "So what do you want to do huey?" jazmine said looking at him shyly. The boy rubbed his head and sighed "um I don't know you pick" he said shrugging "there a trivial game over there it's contest to answer the most questions let's do that" jazmine said eagerly "ok" he answered leading them toward to a small group sitting at picnic tables getting blank papers and a sheet of questions. They notice Caesar and his date jade sitting there looking nice in there red outfits Caesar wore a red and white ombre shirt that had Brooklyn on the front and blue jeans with a pair red and white Jordan's his dreads pulled back in a ponytail jade wore a simple but pretty red short sundress with red wedges and a small light jean jacket her braids was up in a bun. "Hey Caesar" Jazmine said smiling at him sitting down next to them

"Aye what's up jazzy I see you looking good girl and huey my nigga all fresh looking like yall a step squad" he said happily smiling at them. "Thanks ceeze" jazmine said giggling while huey just shook his head smirking "you the one looking like a pitcher of Kool aid Michael" huey said sitting down. Caesar laughed "well I'm the freshest drink out here" he said while they laughed and groaned at his bad joke. "I want ya'll to meet my lady love jade Caesar said introducing them to the pretty brown skinned girl, "hi I'm Jazmine but you can call me jazzy for short and this is huey" Jazmine said sweetly smiling at the girl. Huey just nodded "hi" jade said smiling shyly at them. "So what's the object of this game"? Huey said as he watched people being passed blank sheets of paper and a paper filled with questions. "You answer the most questions correct before the timer buzzes you win a prize like a gift card to red lobster or a cash prize or teddy bear depending on the number in that time slot". Caesar explained getting the paper and questions and passing them out to them "seems simple enough" huey said viewing the questions some of them weren't that hard he was disappointed he had expected more of a challenge. "Yup until I win all of em for my jade" Caesar said confidently making the girl blushed "a little sure of yourself aren't you" huey said raising his eyebrow "of course what you trying to say Freeman you going to beat me" Caesar said amused "maybe" huey said smirking on his face "so you just going to get jazzy j all the prices" Caesar said. now jazmine was blushing "pretty much better yet if you win all the prices I'll give you 10 dollars if I win you give me 10 besides this is a good way to see if your more than just your looks" huey said simply

"Deal" Caesar said shaking huey's hand," just sit back and watch" Caesar said as the instructor came up "alright ladies and gentlemen get your thinking caps and pencils ready I will set the timer for 20 minutes whoever has the correct answers to the questions and finish before the timer you will a win a prize so let's begin" the instructor called out…

30 minutes later huey won the entire contest including the cash prize which consisted of 100 dollars which he gave jazmine half two teddy bears which jazmine gave one to jade on Caesar's behalf and a gift card to three different restaurants. "Thanks huey" jazmine said putting her prizes in the nice tote bag that came with the prizes. "Sorry babes I thought I had it" Caesar said sheepishly rubbing his face and opening his wallet to give huey the 10 dollars. "It ok you tried being here with you is much better than prizes" jade said sweetly kissing him on the cheek "thanks ma" Caesar said beaming blushing a little. "here you go hue" Caesar said handing him the ten. "Nah I'm good you keep it" huey said "you sure" Caesar said raising his eyebrows looking surprise "yeah" huey said "I knew you was my nigga" Caesar said smiling dapping him up. "Come on jade let's go get some grub" Caesar said leading the girl to a hamburger stand.

"that was really sweet of you huey" jazmine said smiling softly at him huey shrugged "yeah well I figure winning was more than enough" he said "so what to next" huey said looking around at the crowd "let's go get some ice cream I'm not really to hungry" jazmine said" he nodded as they made their way to an ice cream stand huey chose a small vanilla cup while jazmine got a cotton candy surprise huey paid for the ice cream and they pick a table that was sitting on the side by itself they ate quietly for a moment until jazmine broke the silence. "Huey" she said "yeah" he said looking at her "I'm really having a good time and I just wanted to do this before the night over" she said softly pressing her lips against his.

JAZMINE:

"you dummy" her mind screamed as she pressed her lips against huey's lips she could taste the ice cream they had just eaten his lips was so soft and felt perfect she thought it seem like the kiss lasted for hours but really it was a mere few seconds as she broke away as both their faces turn bright red. This is the moment tell him now she thought as though she couldn't control herself she blurted the words that she had been wanting to say for a long time. "I really like huey I mean I have like you since forever and I thought you should know" jazmine blurted out her face getting redder by the minute she was probably as pink as the cotton candy ice cream she had just eaten she looked down and waited for his reaction his face was still and his cheeks were as pink as her's, he swallowed and sighed taking a deep breath. "jazmine I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way" he said tiredly

"What" jazmine said looking up had she heard right. 'I said I don't feel the same way I have feelings for another girl" he said as though it was killing him to say it. jazmine closed her eyes she just made a complete fool of herself huey freeman didn't like her the way she liked him "who?" jazmine said she at least wanted to know who was the girl that captured his attention. "Julissa" he replied in a strained voice not looking at her his head down. Jazmine's eyes popped opened wide "Julissa" she spat out was this some sort of joke he was telling her that he like Julissa of all people. "she my girlfriend jazmine and I like her so it would be impossible for me to have feelings for you" he said gravely she didn't know what worse that he didn't feel the same way she did or the fact that he was dating Julissa Premont and had feelings for her who in the hell would have feelings for this girl riley wouldn't even look at her twice and she thought he hated her and if he like Julissa so much why the hell he ask her to go to the bash was this some sort of joke to be funny maybe him and Julissa had planned this all along. "If she's your girlfriend why did you bring me instead of her" jazmine said in a hurt voice tears getting ready to break from her eyes.

"I don't know he said in a stiff voice his head still down he couldn't even look at her because it was true she thought. "I bet you and Julissa thought it would be funny huh" jazmine said angrily standing up ready to get away from him. He looked up then "no jazmine i... Just didn't know how I was going to tell you" he said in that same stiff voice. "oh right I guess maybe you should have said something before we came here I honestly thought you felt the same way boy was I wrong and you lied and said you didn't like her but you was just playing me" she said angrily as tears were pouring out her eyes "that's not true jazmine i.." he started " but she cut him off "yes it is and I hate you'" she cried throwing the remainder of her ice cream on him and running from the table into the crowd of people she was so upset that she didn't even notice Caesar asking her what's wrong as she passed him running she just wanted to get away from there as she ran out to the park entrance exit and ran right into Stephon..


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

JAZMINE:

_**Flashback:**_

This is the moment tell him now she thought as though she couldn't control herself she blurted out the words that she had been wanting to say for a long time. "I really like you huey I mean I liked you since forever and I thought you should know" jazmine blurted out her face getting red by the minute she was probably as pink as the cotton candy cotton ice cream she had just eaten she looked down and waited for his reaction. His face still and his cheeks as pink as her's he swallowed and sighed taking a deep breath. "Jazmine I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way" he said tiredly.

"What" jazmine said looking up had she heard right. "I said I don't feel the same way I have feelings for another girl" he said as though it was killing him to say it. Jazmine closed her eyes she had just made a complete fool of herself. Huey Freeman didn't like her the way she liked him "who?" jazmine said she at least wanted to know who was the girl that captured his attention. "Julissa" he replied in a strained voice not looking at her his head down. Jazmine eyes popped opened wide "Julissa" she spat out was this some sort of joke he was telling her that he liked Julissa of all people. "She's my girlfriend jazmine and I like her jazmine so it would be impossible for me to have feelings for you" he said gravely she didn't know what was worse that he didn't feel the same way or the fact that he was dating Julissa Premont and had feelings for her who in the hell would have feelings for this girl hell even riley wouldn't even look at her twice and she thought that he hated her and if he liked Julissa so much why the hell did he ask her to the bash was this some sort of joke to be funny maybe him and Julissa had planned this all along.

"If she's your girlfriend why did you bring me instead of her" jazmine said in a hurt voice tears getting ready to break from her eyes. "I don't know" he said in a stiff voice his head still down he couldn't even look at her because it was true she thought. "I bet you and Julissa though it would be funny huh" jazmine said angrily standing up ready to get away from him. He looked up then "no jazmine i…just didn't know how I was going to tell you" he said in that same stiff voice. "Oh I guess you should have said something before we came here I honestly thought you felt the same way boy was I wrong and you lied and said you didn't like her but you was just playing me" she said angrily as tears were pouring out of her eyes "that's not true jazmine I..he started "but she cut him off "yes it is and I hate you" she cried…

That was all she could think about as she ran for the park exit entrance in tears she so was caught up in her tears that she didn't even noticed that she was about to run smack into Stephon Premont "oomph" she grunted out loud as she collided into the handsome boy who was surprise by the sudden action as she slipped and fell on the ground. How wonderful she thought she just got turned down by the guy she liked for ages and now here she was crashing into people and lords know she probably looked a hot mess she thought embarrassed as she sat on the ground wiping her face of remaining tears. "Are you ok?" Stephon said holding his hand out looking concerned. I'm fine um thanks" she muttered to him taking his hand her face flushing red as his friends behind him look at her amused and curious at her. Noticing her stare at them he turned to them "you guys go ahead I'll catch up" he said they nodded and the two watched them leave.

"You didn't have to do that I'm fine thanks for helping me up I'm going to go now" jazmine said starting to walk away. "Wait don't go you seem upset maybe I can help" he said kindly smiling gently at her. "I don't think so you probably wouldn't understand" jazmine said softly looking away "why don't give me a try if I can't help and I can at least listen" Stephon said jazmine sighed why not she thought and took a deep breath 'ok" she said as she began to tell him what happen…

CAESAR/JADE/CINDY/RILEY:

"Jazmine" Caesar yelled again through the crowd with worry just a minute ago he had seen the girl rush past him like a cheetah with tears streaming down on her face he wonder what had happen. "Do you see her ceeze?" jade said leaning her neck looking through the crowd "nah" he said shaking his head giving up "do you think she's alright babe? "she said holding his hand looking worried as well jazmine seemed like a nice girl she hoped something didn't happen to her where was that boy she was with she thought Caesar must had been thinking the same thing she was "come on let's go find huey and find out what's going on" Caesar said taking the trash from the food they had eaten and was throwing it away. "ok" she said as they looked around for the big afro haired boy he was nowhere in sight but they did find Cindy and riley playing a ball contest well more like riley and Cindy arguing with the person in charge of the contest instead of playing.

"Let's ask these knuckle heads maybe they seen him" Caesar said looking at her she nodded as they made their way toward the riled up blonde and corn rolled boy. "Aw hell nah them niggas were cheating" riley said angrily throwing the basketball down hard on the ground "no I wasn't" the boy they were playing against protested hotly, "hey kid I would have seen if they were cheating" the instructor said firmly he was a skinny man with big glasses. "Yes you is nigga" riley argued back "and how your four eyes know nigga your ass can barely see out them big ass glasses" Cindy threw in just as angrily looking at the instructor. " I can see just fine missy and from what I seen you and your friend are some sore losers" the man said looking insulted straightening his glasses " can we get our prizes please" the boy said annoyed standing with his date who was looking very nervous at the rowdy pair "yall asses ain't getting shit till we play this game again" riley said hotly looking at the boy frowning

"that's ridiculous I won fair and square" the boy said getting angry now looking as though he wanted to square up "aye your bitch ass better keep calm you ain't gonna do shit" Cindy said watching the boy snapping a rubber band around her wrist ready to snap her hair into a pony tail in case a ass whooping was needed to be given out "please I can take you wannabe black girl and your punk ass boyfriend on" the boy said smirking " nigga what you call me" Cindy said eyes popping wide as her hand went to her hair "nigga who the fuck you talking to" riley said taking his snapback and throwing it on the vendor's counter. "Um this is not necessary" the instructor said getting nervous attempting to somewhat try and diffuse the situation before it got ugly. "SHUT YA BITCH ASS UP" Riley and Cindy yelled at him Caesar rolled his eyes at the two these niggas will fight anywhere he thought amused "um Cindy. Riley" he started trying to break in but the other boy cut him off "bring your asses who ya'll think ya'll is Ice T and Coco" the boy said smirking as his date tugged on his shoulder worriedly

"That's it" Cindy said snapping charging toward the boy with riley in tow "um bae don't you think we should do something" jade said raising her eyebrows in alarm watching as Cindy and riley were about to beat the boy with an inch of his life Caesar scoffed "hell no and get hit I just bought this outfit and it's takes at least a team to stop those fools" Caesar said unfazed as he and jade and a gathering crowd now watched Cindy and riley go to work on their victim while the poor boy's date looked in fear not knowing whether to run or stand still as she watched Cindy and Riley come toward them "help their attacking us" she screamed "shut ya ass up" Cindy said knocking the girl out with one punch and jumping in to help riley get his hits on the poor boy who was failing miserably to save himself from crucial punishment "say something now with ya bitch ass riley said sneering hitting the boy in the stomach while Cindy punched him in the face. After 10 minutes of the best ass whooping Caesar had ever seen in his life it took 16 people to break up the fight including two male teachers who riley punched because one of them gave him a failing grade and grabbed his shirt trying to pull him off the boy and 7 of wuncler's security guards the fight was so spectacular people now had their cell phones out recording and a few were yelling world star and posting the video on Facebook and twitter. The security guards managed to finally calm riley and cindy down and ask them to leave while their victim was nor his date were nowhere to be seen safe to say they fled the scene as soon as fight was over but the witnesses' said that he left pretty banged up..

"can't take yall niggas nowhere huh" Caesar said laughing the crowd had now cleared up and cindy and riley were now sitting at a abandoned picnic table straightening their clothes and drinking cold lemonade the lady at the lemonade stand was so terrified of them she gave them the drinks for free

"Man that nigga was asking for it" riley said simply checking his outfit to make sure there were no stains. "Um hmm and what's your excuse cindy" Caesar said very amused jade just looked at two stunned "nigga was talking shit to my nigga and I ride for mines so I pop his ass and his bitch" cindy said bluntly gulping down her lemonade drinking it thirstily. "But the girl barely did anything" jade said pointing out. both riley and cindy stared at her "who you?" riley said rudely "my lady" Caesar said answering for her in a firm tone the two shrugged "she got her ass knock out for being weak the least the ho coulda did was help her man she screaming and shit the fuck wrong with her reezy don't associate with no punks" riley said fiercely "damn right" cindy said agreeing with him no matter what the situation was cindy had riley back to the fullest and anybody could get it if they stepped out of line Caesar and jade just shook their heads at the two.

"Ok… um have you two seen huey?" Caesar said now remembering what he wanted to ask them cindy shrugged and shook her head she did wonder where they were at she wonder if jazzy had finally told huey how she felt she thought "hell naw that gay nigga was with jazzy when I last seen him if he doing right he probably getting some pus.." riley said but got cut off by cindy because she slapped the fire out of his ass both Caesar and jade burst out with laughter at the sight "aye c-murph what the fuck yo" riley said hotly rubbing his cheek "don't be talking bout jazzy like that she ain't none of these hoes round here watch what you say about my bitch" she said simply "well I don't think jazzy and huey are together right now the reason I asked is because I just seen jazmine not too long ago run past me crying" Caesar said now getting concerned . cindy frowned "your brother bet not had made my bitch cry" cindy said standing up looking down at riley who was drinking the last of his lemonade making a loud belch that cause jade to make a disgusted expression at him. "nigga I know you not talking about my brother making jazzy ass cry ain't that what that nigga do on a normal basis" riley said not to interested in what was going on

"yeah when they were little but he wouldn't do it now" cindy said edgily now looking around for her friend "man that nigga probably ain't say nothing jazzy ass just sensitive and he was going to tell her ass that he liked her tonight about time too cause I was losing hope on his ass jazzy was probably crying happy tears that nigga probably show her so much emotion that it shocked her ass to tears" riley said "nah I don't think so she was running when I saw her and she looked really upset" Caesar said shaking his head "well where you see her running to" cindy said "back toward the end of the park I think" Caesar said now thinking "well let's go find they ass then" cindy said the others nodded and followed the blonde…

JULISSA/HUEY:

He wanted to chase after her but really what the hell could he say he thought dejectedly he felt like someone punch a hole in his stomach and rip his heart out his ribcage her words repeating in his head _"I hate you" _she cried at him as he walked miserably to the other side of the park where it was empty and sit on an empty bench it was too early to go home so he had to kill time at least it was quiet "nothing else could go worse" he said out loud to himself sighing leaning down with his head in his hands. As though he jinx himself "hey huey" a female voice said happily he looked up instantly the moment he heard her voice called his name he glanced up at her with a look of pure hatred she was the reason for this mess Julissa cringed at the boy's expression damn he look so mean she thought a little nervously and annoyed honestly huey should be happy to see her other boys were especially seeing her in her tan halter top and cutoff jeans her hair curly flowing down her back "miss me" she said sweetly sitting down next to him he swallowed and move away from her gritting his teeth "miss you? No I was hoping for your disappearance" he said coldly as he fought the urge to strangle her he had never put his hands on a girl before and he wasn't about to start now but he couldn't lie that he wanted to kick Julissa ass right now he thought angrily she scoffed and rolled her eyes "well looks like I'm still here" she said sarcastically he didn't answer and looked away from her shoving his hands in pockets she sat in silence with him relishing the memory of her hiding in the bushes watching and enjoying the sight of seeing jazmine cry when huey told her he didn't feel the same way he did it was so enjoyable she wished she could have taped the moment so she could watch it over and over again she thought gleefully " I take it things with DuBois didn't go so well" she said with a smirk on her face huey remained quiet not answering her "answer me" Julissa demanded "do you see her here" huey said smartly making Julissa bristle with anger she was really sick of his rude behavior towards her this was not how she envision it "huey I am your girlfriend and I suggest you treat me better" Julissa said hotly he looked at her and gave her cold laugh "you're really sick in that twisted little head of yours your only my girlfriend because you forced yourself on me and I will treat you how I want to treat you wanted to be with me so bad get used to it I may be stuck with you but I refuse to pretend that I like you when I really hate you everything about you disgusts me" huey said giving her a venous look "I'm doing you a favor" she seethed out with anger how dare he treat her this way "us breaking up and you not holding this stupid ass blackmail over my head would be the best favor you could grant me" huey said sneering why was he so mean to her why wouldn't he just like her she thought bitterly "well that's not going to happen" she said not giving in she came to far he would break eventually she thought "well don't expect a fairytale romance outta of me then" he snorted he couldn't believe this girl she had real problems he thought she huffed "are you going to at least walked me around the bash" Julissa said angrily was she serious? He looked at her disgusted "no I'm going home" he said standing up beginning to leave her

"What! I just got here" Julissa protested they had to make an appearance and be seen together "does it look like I care" huey said sarcastically walking away from her. "let not forget I have the upper hand here freeman" with ice in her voice she hated to have to resort to this but she would he stopped and gritted his teeth in anger turning around and glaring at her coldly his expression was scary causing her to cringe did he really dislike her that much she thought her tongue feeling dry he walked back towards her "let's go" he said not looking at her "can you at least hold my hand" Julissa said irritably holding her hand out for him to grab he looked at it with disgust "no" he said curtly "tsk tsk huey homeless grandfather remember" she taunted him he grabbed her hand roughly "ow" she complained at the pressure and pain of his grip he ignored her and lead her back to the bash she wanted a boyfriend he'll give her one and he was going to play his role perfectly by doing what he did best by being the insensitive uncaring asshole that he was as he lead the girl back to the festival…

JAZMINE:

"I really didn't feel think he wouldn't feel the same way" jazmine said sadly she had just finished telling Stephon what happen she didn't know why she was talking to him but it felt good to have someone to listen to her she really didn't want to be alone right now she wished huey had ran after her but him staying behind confirmed his true feelings to her he didn't care god she felt like such a fool. "Well my honest opinion he's a fool how can he not noticed a diamond that could had been his Stephon said smiling gently finally speaking looking at her. she noticed he had nice eyes they were a soft pretty haze color he really was nice so kind and sweet he was so much different from his sister she thought as though her mind couldn't control herself she had to say it "you and your sister or so different your nice and she's a bitch" she blurted out without thinking "um sorry I didn't mean to say that" she said face palming herself her face bright red he laughed heartily "it's ok my sister is..a tight piece of work" he said smiling that's for sure she thought "why does she hate me or dislike me so much anyway" jazmine said raising her eyebrows

Stephon shrugged "maybe she's jealous" jazmine snorted "well she sure does like to show it well" jazmine said shaking her head baffled what was it about her that could possibly make Julissa jealous. "Yeah she's not the most enjoyable person to be around" Stephon said "I still can't believe her and..huey are together " jazmine said softly "forget about him jazmine a girl like you is way too beautiful to be stressing about a guy" he said she blushed deeply "your just saying that" jazmine said playing with her fingers "nah I mean it I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true" Stephon said they stared at each other awkwardly for a few minutes both blushing "thanks for listening to me Stephon I know this probably bored you tears listening to some girl rambled on about some boy when you could have been enjoying yourself" jazmine said nicely "to be honest I enjoy listening to you and I having more fun hearing you ramble if anything the bash isn't really kind of my scene I only came because my homeboys wanted to" Stephon said standing up

Jazmine nodded "um I guess better let you get back then" she said " yeah but how about you enjoy the rest of the night with me nothing serious" he said hastily "we can just walk around play a couple of games as new friends" Stephon said holding out his hand she look at his hand for a moment. "I don't know Stephon I think I'm kind of zapped out of fun" she said she couldn't bare to go back there right now the last thing she wanted to do was run back into huey freeman. "How about this we go back in so I can get my friend to give you a ride home I would hate for you to walk back by yourself" stepson said why not she thought she did want to go home and walking back home alone didn't feel to good either "ok" jazmine said nodding taking his hand …

RILEY:

"man where the hell is they at it's getting kind of cold and a nigga hungry" riley grumbled as they walked around the crowded park looking for jazmine and huey "hey isn't that huey right there" Caesar said causing them all to stop as they seen the afro haired boy walking toward them but he wasn't alone he was scowling hard and appear to be holding or more like dragging some girl behind him the girl very familiar "that bet not be who I think is and he bet not be holding that bitch hand" cindy said gazing at the odd pair "that julissa" riley said now realizing who it was what the hell was his brother doing with that ho riley wondered. "Aye huey what the fuck going on here we been looking for your gay ass all round this bitch and why you holding that ho hand" riley said scowling at him coming toward his brother, "yeah and where the hell is jazzy?" Cindy said coming up behind him Caesar and jade just stared at him "huey scowled at them and rubbed his hair he look tense and upset something riley had never seen him look in a long time the last time he seen him look like this was when it was their parents had died. "um can we go now and you can let my hand go now" Julissa said looking very annoyed huey looked at her and threw her hand away from his with disgust riley stared between the two "go where huey what the hell is going on your ass acting more gayer than usual and I know I cause you hate this board so why you with her" riley said narrowing his eyes at them huey sighed but julissa answered for him "my boyfriend goes wherever I go" Julissa said smirking "boyfriend" they all echoed with disbelief.

"nigga this bitch better be lying" cindy said her eye wide looking at huey and julissa with contempt "what this ho talking about huey?" riley said looking at huey with a straight face cause he knew this shit had to be a joke and he knew funny and this shit wasn't funny huey remained silent his scowled almost stuck permanent in his face and his maroon eyes dark. "what do you think riley" he said stiffly almost not sounding like himself "I think your gay ass is on some damn drugs and we being pranked on live tv cause I know you ain't telling me you and this ho together" riley said "forreal cause somebody better yell cut or imma blast on somebody ass" cindy said looking furious " he told you were together and I appreciate it if you stop calling me a ho" julissa said flipping her hair and linking her arm through huey who just remained still like stone "what you gonna do ho?" riley said defiantly while Julissa sucked her teeth and stomped her feet "huey control your thug ass brother" she said wrinkling her nose at riley with distaste huey sighed and scowled harder " look ho I say what I wanna say my brother can't control my mouth" riley said sneering. "And why you mad he just telling the truth" cindy said smirking "please tell me this isn't the reason jazzy ran past me crying" Caesar said now finally speaking.

Huey just looked at the deadhead boy once and kept his head down while Julissa smirked happily "aw babe I told you to go easy on her" julissa said huey just gave her a look of contempt which didn't go unnoticed by Caesar who raised his eyebrows in question julissa noticed it too because whatever she mutter to huey he change his hateful expression to a stiff one "I tried" he grunted out "nigga you gave up jazzy for this" Cindy exclaimed angrily "I oughta kick your revolutionary ass" riley said looking at his brother with amazement and disbelief he wasn't about this love shit but damn even he knew diamonds from stones. "Where jazzy?" cindy demanded "I don't know" huey answered quickly "ugh who cares about DuBois come on huey let's go get me and candy apple bae" julissa smiled sweetly at him walking toward a sweets stand "I gotta go" huey said grudgingly following her as the others all turned and stared at riley "what?" he said throwing up his hands "what the hell is wrong with your brother?" cindy demanded "hell if I know I told you that nigga gay" riley said sarcastically shrugging his shoulders he didn't know what the hell huey had going on but he was gonna find out ..

JAZMINE:

"Thanks for giving me a ride home I appreciate it" jazmine said smiling gratefully at stephon as they made their way back to the crowded park "no problem it's my pleasure" Stephon said smiling back at her but he stopped suddenly "what the hell" he spoke out loud "what wrong" she said looking in the direction he was looking at it was huey standing with a scowl that would make the strictest teacher proud but he wasn't alone he was with julissa who was holding his limp hand and munching on a candy apple surrounded by her giggling posse "I need to go speak to my sister Stephon said firmly approaching the girl jazmine nodded "I'll just wait here she said there was no way in hell she was going over there as she found a table with chairs and sat down " " "jazzy'' she heard someone exclaimed cindy , riley caesar, and jade were now approaching her "hey guys" she said softly "are you alright and where the hell you been we been all over the place looking for you" cindy said in a rush concerned "I'm fine" jazmine assured her "so what happen" cindy said "I told huey I liked him and he told me that he had feelings for julissa permont that's what happen" she said bitterly as she felt hot tears trying to climb out her eyes again "damn" Caesar muttered while the other just shook their heads "don't cry jazzy that nigga just trippin" cindy said rubbing her back "well he isn't tripping to hard he made her his girlfriend and bought me here just to make a fool outta me" she said now sobbing cindy sighed and hugged her "don't even trip jazzy imma find out what's really going on" riley said firmly "there nothing to find out riley your brother pick who he wanted" jazmine said getting up she was tired and all she wanted to do was go home "see you guys tomorrow I got a ride home" jazmine said "from who you know you can walk home with us" cindy said standing up as well

"I know but Stephon offered me a ride and I feel like it would kind of be rude to decline" jazmine said "stephon?" cindy said raising her eyebrows with curiosity "I'll explain later jazmine said answering her unspoken question "bye guys" she said softly "bye jazzy" they said as she left the group and made her way toward stephon the faster she could get home the quicker this night will finally be over she thought….


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

JULISSA/STEPHON:

At first when Jazmine told him that Julissa and Huey freeman were a couple he didn't believe it at first. And he certainly didn't believe that Huey freeman would go out willingly with his sister he could tell that the boy was certainly not the biggest fan of his sister. So what was the real story Stephon thought. As he approached his sister who was fake giggling with her friends and holding her new boyfriend's limp hand who obviously looked like he wished that he was anywhere but there by the expression on his face. Plus, what the hell was she was doing here. "Hmm, I guess you change your mind" Stephon said slyly to Julissa who turned around with surprise. "What's up freeman" he said wryly with a slight smirk on his face. Observing the hand holding between the two Huey just gave him a cold look. "uh..ok ju can I speak to you for a second, " he said to his sister "Um, sure whatever be back in a minute, ok Bae" she said to Huey sweetly. "Take your time.. Forever, " he said darkly. Causing her face to turn red and her friends, including Stephon to look at the two with raised eyebrows, but Julissa quickly recovered and gave a fake laugh "you're so funny bae come on Stephon let's make this quick" Julissa said grabbing his hand.

"What?" she said, annoyed as soon as they were out of earshot of everybody. "You want to explain how you managed to get Huey freeman to be your man who by the way looked like he rather slice his wrists than stand next to you" Stephon said amused. "No, he doesn't, he loves me" Julissa said firmly. While Stephon burst out laughing, he knew his sister was delusional, but even the dumbest person could tell that Huey freeman liked his sister with about as much of a grain of salt. He blamed their father, he spoiled her rotten and Julissa could never take the word no for an answer, but hell, neither could he so he didn't blame her too much. "stop laughing, it's not funny" Julissa said, looking insulted. She just had to make him like her and he would in due time she thought. As her brother chuckled at her "ok so how did you do it?" he said still chuckling "do what" she said smiling coyly.

"Seriously juju what did you do to get freeman to go out with you" Stephon said not laughing anymore. "Nothing I ask and he accepted" Julissa insisted there was no way she was telling Stephon about her special particular blackmail on Huey, she couldn't afford to take any risks the few people that knew the better the only person who did know was delera but she knew the girl wouldn't say a thing. "Yeah, right juju so he just willing said yes I'll be your boyfriend" Stephon said with raised eyebrows imitating a cheery person's voice. "Yes, that's exactly what happen" Julissa said ready to get off the subject looking around, noticing Jazmine Dubois sitting with her friend cindy and huey's rude mannered brother along with the dread head boy and his girlfriend. "Don't think you should focus on her now that me and Huey are together" Julissa said. Nodding her head in their direction Stephon glanced where she was looking "I am" he said slyly. "Ooh, do tell Stephon" Julissa said, smirking "can't but let's just say since things are the way they are I might be able to keep Dubois out your way" Stephon said smirking as well. "Good to hear well since she's coming your way handle that" Julissa said, giving him a sly smile. As they both turned toward the curly headed girl who was looking everywhere but at Julissa and Huey's faces. He could tell that she was still visibly upset, but she held it in well. "Um Stephon it's kind of of getting cold can we find your friend now" Jazmine said. Once she approached the two avoiding Julissa but his sister was on a triumphant high and she needed to rub her glory in the girl's face. "Hey DuBois cute little outfit I'm sure Huey thought it was cute" Julissa said smirking at the girl. Jazmine gave her cold look, but ignored her. "Sure, let's go Stephon said, but Julissa wasn't going to let her leave unless getting in one more dig "really Jazmine you ever heard of a compliment you can't be mad I took your man" Julissa said, apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the next thing Stephon knew Jazmine took her fist and punched his sister right in the nose. Julissa felled to the ground due to the impact of the hit ("damn") the people around them cried in unison. Jazmine stared at the girl in shock and at her raised fist. "Oh Stephon I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Jazmine sputtered out

"It's ok Jazmine um lets go" Stephon said, fighting back laughter and letting the girl away quicker. To find his friend so they could catch a ride. while his sister moaned yelling some very not nice things behind their backs while holding her now bloody nose..

CINDY:

"Damn" Riley cried, running over to the area where Jazmine was just standing did she see what she thought she just saw. "Did I bitch really just punched that ho in the nose?" Cindy said following slowly behind Riley. While Caesar and jade just walked behind them. Stunned Julissa was laying on the ground holding her bloody nose while Huey her so called boyfriend just stared at the scene with an uncaring look on his face. "Damn Premont you stay getting beat up" Cindy said giggling. While the girl's friends helped her up off the ground and someone ran to get tissues. "Shut up Iggy "she snapped at her angrily. "What I am just stating facts" Cindy said, mocking a defensive expression with her hand held up. "Yeah, and by the way why you're so called boyfriend ain't helping you" Cindy said sarcastically. Cutting a look at Huey, who just scowled at her. "Huey!" Julissa wailed stomping her feet. "What I don't hit girls" Huey said stiffly. "You could have at least helped me up" Julissa said angrily. Huey just shrugged while Cindy and Riley bust out laughing. "Ain't no way they a real couple" Cindy thought shaking her head. Something else was going on Caesar must have been thinking the same thing "somebody lying about this fake romance" Caesar said quietly to her watching the interactions between the two. 'Hell yeah cause had that been jazzy Huey would have beat the limbs off anybody who would have hit her, but he didn't blink once for Julissa and just stood there while Julissa cry on the ground like a little bitch" Cindy said quietly back.

"For real" Caesar said, nodding his head. "Man lets go" cindy said as a breeze flew through the temperature was starting to drop a little. "Yeah, cause this shit getting wack" Riley said, agreeing. "aye huey you coming home with us or you staying with the ho" Riley said still snickering at Julissa who was holding her nose "no huey's staying here with me" she answered in a muffled voice because of the tissue she was holding to her nose and linking her arm in his. "Whatever" Riley said "y'all, let's go" the boy said leading them away. "I hope jazzy be alright cause even I can't take seeing new, new and Huey the hater all coupled up and shit". cindy said as they made their way home. Caesar and jade had caught a ride and were already gone so it was just cindy and Riley walking home. "Man jazzy will be alright, she if she can knock that ho out with the quickness than she be able to handle and really this some fake shit once I find out what the hell Huey got going on, " Riley said as they made their way to Cindy's house First which was only a couple of blocks away from the freeman's. "Man, I hope so cause I smell some bullshit" cindy said firmly Nodding her head. they both were silent for a minute as they could hear feet crunching on the new dry leaves on the sidewalk. "So I had fun tonight" Riley said finally. cindy giggled "me too" she answered back "word" Riley said grinning his cheeks had a slight pink hue. cindy couldn't believe it was this nigga blushing she thought amused.

"Aye reeze why you blushing and shit" cindy said giggling. I' ain't blushing nigga that's gay" Riley said turning his head away from her. "yes you was" cindy said teasing him "nigga do you not feel how cold it is out here shit black people change colors sometimes" Riley said defensively making cindy rolled her eyes at him. "Um hmm whatever Riley" cindy said, smiling at him. As they finally reached her house "this yo stop I guess" Riley said as stopped in front of the nice large house. "Yeah" cindy said quietly. Relieved to see the police car from earlier was gone, but her mother's car was gone as well typical cindy thought. she should have known her mother was out doing her usual booty calls "so wanna hang tomorrow?" Riley said "hell yeah shit I ain't doing nothing" cindy said looking at him. "Cool" the boy said coming up to her kissing her on the cheek surprising them both. "What was that for Riley?" cindy stuttered out feeling her face heat up blushing hard she was surprised, but pleased by the action, but it was just so unexpected, "man I don't even know" Riley said sheepishly rubbing his neck, his face as red as hers, he looked so handsome in his gear tonight cindy thought. "Um imma go now, " he said, leaving quickly. "Ok, " she said, watching him walk away as she went in her house gently touching her cheek feeling the warm spot from his kiss…

HUEY:

After an hour of being around fake ass Julissa and her friends Huey was fed up and ready to leave, he had to find a way out of this situation. Because he didn't know how much more he could take this was probably was the worst night of his life. And the only good thing that happened out of this pathetic night was Jazmine is slugging the poor girl in the nose. But it still ended with a sour note as he had to watch Jazmine leave with Julissa's brother. What in the world was she doing with him? He thought with a pang of jealously. As he remembered watching the two leave. "Hey, let's go take a picture" Julissa said, tugging on his arm. Her nose was looking much better slightly red, but better. "No" Huey answered curtly. "Huey" Julissa said in a warning voice he growled and gritted his teeth as he scowled. As her friend delera snap a photo of them. "Um, yeah, I can feel the love in this pic" delera said wrly with a slight smirk on her face looking at the pic on her phone. Julissa was smiling brightly like she won world peace award and Huey held expression that the grim reaper couldn't make on his worst day. " bae you could look less grumpy and try smiling some more" julissa said in a sweet fake voice. While her friends around her giggled and nodded their heads. Huey cut his eyes at her "I'm going home" Huey said, getting up "could you guys give us a minute" Julissa said to her friends. She then pulled him away, which he snatched his arm away from her "you can't leave yet It' still kind of early" Julissa protested looking around irritated.

"Do I look like I give a damn" Huey said coldly walking away from her. "Wait, if you leave Huey I will.." Julissa started, but he cut her off. "you'll what? I'll play this stupid ass charade with you, but so far and right now I'm out of fake behavior to put out so right now your boyfriend is going home" he spat out angrily. Leaving her watching him angrily as he made his way quickly to the entrance all he wanted to do was go home take a hot shower and close his eyes and pray this bullshit would end quickly. He had to find a loophole out of this one way or another as he thought. The temperature was now dropping quickly and now the trees were rustling hard because of the strong wind in the air, and the fresh fall leaves began blowing around him as they fell on the sidewalk. He barely paid attention to it as his mind was now consumed with his thoughts. And then out of nowhere a dark blanket covered him. "What"s the hell! " Huey yelled as he fought the blanket. Which was being held down over him by somebody he couldn't see. "Keep still Huey Freeman" the voice barked out roughly it sounded strangely familiar. " What the hell do you want?!" Huey said enraged as he continued to struggle hard this could not be happing he lost Jazmine and now some dumb nigga was trying to kidnap him. "Oh hell no, " he thought take his foot and standing up quickly. Off balance he still had the blanket wrapped tightly around his head. But his actions were enough to make his attacker stumble and fall, he quickly took his free hands and ran to find an opening in the fabric which completely cover his head. It was dark, but it was thin enough for him to at least see what was going on due to the light from the street lights. He could make out a faint shadow coming toward him. He managed to finally find a drawstring on the back of the fabric that covered his head and began to brace himself for the next attack. As soon as his attacker got close Huey swung his hand at him, hitting the person in the jaw who groaned out in pain at the impact Huey quickly unloosen the drawstring and pulled the fabric off quickly. Beads of sweat now popped up on his forehead and Huey quickly try to focus his eyes on his surroundings and on the person in front of him.

Luckily the hit that Huey gave him had managed to slow his attacker down. So Huey wasted no time picking the man up by his shirt. He was a tall man with a black ski mask and was wearing all black. His eyes held shock, surprise and fear as he stared back at Huey. "Who sent you?" Huey said furiously punching the man in the ribs who howled in pain grabbing his middle. Huey threw the man down and placed his foot at the base of the man's neck. "I said who sent you?" Huey repeated. The last time someone came after him it was the government and he was 10 then was they after him again? He thought angrily. As he stared with rage at the man who was now trying to pry Huey's feet away from his neck "no one.". He choked out trying to grasp for air. "Then who are you, what do you want why did you try to kidnap me"? Huey yelled out looking down at the man pressing his foot down a little harder. "I can't..tell…you…" the man said, grasping his face turning red as gulp from lack of air as he tried, but failed miserably to move Huey's foot off him. "Fine then I'll find out myself" Huey said rolling his eyes. He was over this shit moving his foot off the man's neck and pressing it down on his chest. The man coughed and grasp to get the air back in his lungs. Huey quickly pulled off the man's ski mask Huey almost had to blink twice cause he couldn't believe seen who he thought he was seeing, but his eyes didn't deceive him he was looking down at the man's surprised and guilty face it was

Tom Dubois..

JAZMINE:

"Thank you" Jazmine said to Stephon's friend. Climbing out the boy's car he was a high school student from Woodcrest high school and him and Stephon were pretty good friends since their fathers knew each other. "No problem, " he said, nodding at her "let me walk you to your door" Stephon said getting out the car behind her. "Oh, you didn't have to do that Stephon you did more than enough for me tonight" Jazmine said softly "oh please" Stephon scoffed waving his hand dismissively. "I barely did anything but just listen I wish I could of did more so those pretty eyes of yours wouldn't have shed at least one tear tonight" Stephon smiling at her. Jazmine blushed and tucked a small loose curl behind her ear. "You did more than enough, you gave your ear to a problem that wasn't yours and listen to me rambled like some fool, so that was more than enough" Jazmine said gratefully "well if you say so I was glad to be some help to you" Stephon said "you were" Jazmine said, agreeing smiling back at him heading toward her front door "Jazmine wait" he said stopping her "yes" she said turning back "if you don't mind may I have your number" Stephon said pulling out his cell phone. "Sure" Jazmine said typing her number into his phone. "Maybe we can hang out sometime" Stephon said, taking his phone back.

"Sure, I don't see why not, " Jazmine said, smiling back him brightly, "Well Goodnight Ms. Dubois" Stephon said bowing making her giggle. "Goodnight Mr. Premont" she said, watching him leave once they pulled away from her driveway, she went inside "mom, I'm home, " she called out, walking into the kitchen and heading to the fridge and grabbed a bottle water. "In here, honey," her mother replied back from the living room her mother was sitting on the couch watching a lifetime movie her eyes were slightly red. As though she had spent some time crying " are you ok mom" Jazmine asked, sitting down next to her looking worried. Here she was thinking she had the worst night ever and her mom was sitting at home bawling her eyes out over her dad.

"Oh no honey this movie is just really mushy you know sad movies always make me cry" her mother said giving a dry laugh. Jazmine knew she was lying, but decided not to question it, "so how was your night?" her mother asked her "it was great" Jazmine lied, she really didn't want to talk about tonight as she drink some of her water. "Just great?' her mother said skeptically "yeah, great" Jazmine said firmly. "Is there something you want to talk about honey, " her mother said with concern. "No mom tonight was great I promise" Jazmine said, giving her a small smile. "I'm just tired and I think I'm going to head to bed now" Jazmine said, standing up and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Ok honey Goodnight" her mom said smiling gently at her focusing back on the tv. Her phone beeped, letting her know she had a text message from cindy as she went to her room. Asking her was she ok, she texted her back quickly saying that she was fine and she would talk to her tomorrow. Sitting her phone down on the bed and putting it on the charger. Making her way to her bathroom to quickly change clothes so she could shower, she couldn't get her thoughts off what happen tonight. As she brushed her teeth in her steamy bathroom, she really wasn't looking forward to school Monday. She was pretty sure that Julissa was going to rubbed this in much in her face as possible. And it didn't help matters that she and Huey hung in the same crowd, she thought. Putting her toothpaste and toothbrush away and heading to go lay down on her bed. "Just great, " she thought, now she had to sit at morning break with him and lunch. Doesn't matter because she was never going to speak to Huey freeman again she thought angrily. As she turned over in her bed as she tried to force herself to sleep "never" a small voice echoed in her head…

HUEY:

" Mr. Dubious" Huey sputters out in disbelief as he moves his foot off the man. "What the hell, " he said frantically rubbing his hair. "I had no choice Huey; it had to be done" Mr. Dubois said, trying to get off the ground wiping his sweaty forehead. "No choice what the hell is going on!" Huey said angrily. The government trying to kidnap him was understandable, but his next door neighbor Mr. Dubois this was whole another story. "I need to keep you away from my daughter" Mr. Dubois said firmly he almost had a crazy glint in his eye. "So how was kidnapping going to keep me away from Jazmine and why do you need to keep me away from Jazmine if I must ask" Huey said sharply, raising his eyebrows at him agitated it was a long night and Huey really couldn't take any more stupid bullshit surprises. First Julissa now Mr. Dubois he knew the man was kind of off, but he didn't know he was crazy the last time he acted this strange he was when he was processed by Stinkmeaner. "Um stinkmeaner" Huey said to him tentatively feeling stupid .

Mr. Dubois raises his eyebrows in confusion "who's stinkmeaner" he said Huey rolled his eyes. "Never mind that what is the mean of this? Huey said furiously. "it doesn't mean anything, it was the only way I can keep you from Jazmine" tom said just as furious. Huey scoffed "whatever you don't have to worry about me and Jazmine seeing as she not talking to me", Huey said, scowling "why?' tom said, narrowing his eyes at him. "Quite frankly, I don't think it's none your business and is it wise for a state lawyer to go around kidnapping people" Huey said sarcastically. "I wasn't going to hold you for long I just wanted to talk to you and I was going to let you go before anyone found out" tom said holding up his hands seriously. Afraid that Huey was going to attack him again, "oh like that makes it's so better the point of the fact you was going to commit an act of a lawful crime you were going to kidnap me you dumbass" Huey said coldly. Not caring that Mr. Dubois was still an adult and he was a child the man was going to take him against his will he felt he had a right at this point to state how he truly felt.

"Fine, you made your point look freeman just stay the hell away from my daughter" tom yelled now getting upset and his face turning red "whatever I'm going home" Huey said simply turning around to leave "what" Tom said, looking stunned. Huey rolled his eyes this man couldn't be this dense and he just about pulled the weakest kidnapping in human history. "I said whatever I'm going home and I'm not repeating myself again" Huey said still walking away. "So you're going to do what I said" tom said. Huey still didn't answer and kept going, "Huey!" Tom said angrily following behind him. Huey immediately braced himself just in case " I'm not going to do anything, especially since you haven't given me a real reason as to why you want me to stay away from Jazmine and after all these years you now want to be adamant about me and Jazmine being close or friends or whatever you're worried about but just know this how would you feel if I told Jazmine that you tried to kidnap me" Huey said turning around looking dead at him

"You wouldn't tell her and she wouldn't believe you" tom said coldly. Huey raised his eyebrows "you sure about that? I mean you haven't been really too much of a father to her lately your about to break your family apart and your worried about me being too close to Jazmine". Huey said, smirking. "You wouldn't dare!" Tom said, looking doubtful now. "I would " Huey replied back. "Look, let's just forget this ever happen" Tom said calmly "that kind of hard to do when a grown man just tried to take me and granddad swore this was a safe neighborhood" Huey scoffed '

"Okay, you made your point freeman! Look, I just wanted to talk to you that was all" tom said, getting exasperated and sweating bullets. Huey had never seen the man look so stressed before.

" I find that hard to believe, especially since most normal people just I don't know stop by the people's houses and talk or call them on the phone I'm pretty sure nobody had to get kidnap to have a conversation" Huey said sarcastically. "I didn't know how to go about it, I figure this would be the best way" Tom said seriously.

Huey raised his eyebrows was this nigga crazy "can I go now as much as I would love to sit here and talk about your unexplainable reasons as to why I need to stay away from Jazmine and your even dumber reasons as to why you tried to kidnap me, I realize this will be a useless discussion so here what I'm going to do I'm going home and promise not to tell my granddad or the police so Goodnight Mr. Dubois" he said turning back around and heading home

The nervous man nodded and watched the boy walked away ..


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

HUEY /RILEY:

"_I got that thuggin love , thuggin love…._

Huey groaned sleepily as thugnificent's old song blared from Riley's stereo, he was tired as hell and as soon as he got home last night he just dropped to sleep. Hoping to put the horrible night behind him and at least gained a decent night of rest. But of course leave it to his dumb ass bother to wake him with that horrible ass song he thought groggily. Turning over and sitting up and rubbing his sleepy eyes

"Ugh could you turn that shit off, " he complained getting out the bed. Looking at Riley, who was playing on his cell phone with a bored expression on his face. "About time your bitch ass got up we need to talk, " he said frowning at him.

Huey scowled and went to the stereo and turn it off blinking from the bright light in their bedroom, he really needed to talk about getting his own room soon with granddad as soon as possible.

"And what do we need to talk about Riley" Huey said in a bored tone sitting on his bed. "About how you lost your damn mind and out here dating hoes what happen to all that shit you was saying about how you had feelings for jazzy and shit" Riley said dropping his phone on the bed and standing up.

Huey frowned at the boy he had just woken up and he wasn't in the mood for this shit. Well to be honest, he was never in the mood, but with everything he had going on. He didn't need a lecture on who he was dating well forced to be dating to be exact.

"She's the one I want and me and Jazmine wouldn't work out so it's better this way" Huey said in stiff tone. "How the hell nigga you don't even like this broad, so don't give me that bullshit" Riley said shaking his head at him. Huey snorted "you don't know what I like," he replied

"I know you don't like this ho I see I ain't gonna get much outta ya gay ass which is to be expected, but i am gonna find out what the fuck going cause young reezey a lot of things but he ain't stupid that I can promise you". "Whatever" Huey said, yawning happy that Riley was dropping the subject he knew Riley would never find out the real reason behind why he was doing this so he wasn't worried. " Yeah nigga keep saying whatever, but yo ass bet not bring that ho to this house girlfriend, my ass I'm already trying to get rid of ho number one and I don't need ho number two flooding this place these bitches worse than cockroaches" Riley leaving the room.

Huey rolled his eyes and went to go shower ..

"That Nigga must think I'm stupid , girlfriend, my ass if she such your girlfriend why you let me call her a ho now had that been jazzy he would have hit my ass" Riley muttered under his breath as he went into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. Which would have been fine if cristal wasn't in the kitchen drinking it all and putting the empty carton back in the fridge.

"Hey Riley" she said, smiling at him. Granddad really must don't care what this broad wear in front of us he thought, observing her white crop tank top showing off her belly ring and very short shorts.

"Man, why yo ass had to drink all the juice" Riley said rudely smirking. Now scowling at the empty carton in the fridge. Cristal shrugged "where's your brother?" she asked, looking at her fingernails bending over the sink. "His gay ass probably upstairs taking a shower" Riley replied, not noticing her leaving and heading upstairs.

Huey sighed as he stepped out the shower the hot water and steam didn't do anything to clear his head. But the sudden sense of someone near put his mind on alert immediately as he looked up to see cristal smirking at him holding his towel how the hell did she get in here he swore he locked the door before he went in blushing madly and covering himself with the shower curtain.

"So young and delicious, " she drawled she smiled at him "GET OUT HERE"! He yelled angrily at her snatching the towel from her but she held on to it, pulling it and him closer to her " "well, aren't you quite the grown little man, " she said, giggling looking down making him blush harder "YOUR DISGUSTING GET OUT" he screamed as they both struggled with a towel.

"Aye, what them niggas doing" Riley thought as he heard yelling from their bathroom, he was busy stuffing his mouth with cereal as he now heard laughter from upstairs aye crist.. He said turning around noticing the woman wasn't there anymore. It didn't take him a minute to catch on "oh shit!" he yelled dropping his spoon and running upstairs with his milk still on his lips.

"HUEY WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T SMASH THAT HO" Riley screamed sliding at the bathroom door and banging on it. Huey rolled his eyes as he and cristal was now in a tug of a war over the towel. While he was still trying to make sure that shower curtain didn't expose him.

'SURE RILEY LIKE I WANT MY FIRST TIME TO BE WITH A CHILD MOLESTER" Huey screamed frustrated. "NIGGA YOU STLL A VIRGIN?" Riley yelled back while Huey was pushing cristal near the bathroom door while almost pulling the shower curtain off the rail in the process "LET GO AND GET OUT" he yelled. As they both were near the door, "let go of the towel and I will, she said smirking looking at him lustfully. "No, " he said angrily. "Well, looks like I'm not going anywhere" cristal said giggling hard. "RILEY OPEN THE DOOR" Huey screamed at the door. As he spun cristal around and now she was tugging the towel and the shower curtain he was going to kill granddad for this he thought angrily as the curtain's loops threaten to pop off the rail one by one

"Man, I don't know nigga you got on clothes?" Riley said, unsure as he stood at the door, his hand a few inches away from the doorknob "RILEY I SWEAR ON MY LIFE IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DAMN DOOR I WILL BEAT YOU WITH A INCH OF YOUR LIFE BUTT ASS NAKED!" Huey threaten. "that's gay nigga you bet not touch me" Riley yelled back opening the door and covering his eyes. As Huey then pushed cristal into the tub the shower curtain then popped off the rail causing it to fall on the floor and be dragged behind Huey, who ran out the bathroom with the curtain barely covering his family jewels into him and Riley's bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Riley just stood there in shock "man I'm in a house with an old ass nigga a gay virgin ass brother and a child molester ho this can't be life, " he said shaking his head heading back downstairs leaving cristal grumbling with anger in the tub…

CRISTAL: "those little runts" cristal muttered under breath getting out the tub, she thought for sure she almost had him. Oh well, there always next time she thought leaving the bathroom and heading back downstairs Riley was frowning at her the moment she came into view.

"What's wrong, Riley" she said, faking a look of innocence. The boy just grunted her a mumbled reply, she couldn't hear but she was pretty sure she heard the word ho at the end of it. Watching him walk past her and heading upstairs. She shrugged, she could care less bout being called a ho all women at some point have to put their bodies out to get what they want. Smirking and wondering where Robert was. The old man said he had to run some errands and he would be back shortly. She hoped he hurry up, she wanted to do some serious shopping and get her nails done looking at her now chipped fingernails as she slump down on the couch.

Just as Robert walked in and that strange one big eye man came in behind him Rufus or rick or whatever the hell his name was "Robert your home, " she cried sweetly jumping and hugging him giving him a peck on the cheek.

'Ah yes Robert so nice to see that you still surrounded by the presence of a white woman there might be some hope for you and your nigga coon family yet" Rufus said cristal raised her eyebrows at the man.

"Shut up ruckus and bring in the tools the faster you can fix this heater again the quicker you can leave" Robert said, looking annoyed. as ruckus move past him complaining about how the world was filled with an outbreak of uppity niggas and how the klan people would be so ashamed.

"He does know that he's black right?" cristal said confused and amused. "of course, but I think that nigga ass must be touched in the head, when he was a baby sorry for keeping you waiting cutie pie I would have been here earlier if it wasn't for that fool" Robert said sweetly smiling at her.

"Oh, it's ok, I'm glad that your back now" she drawled. Pressing her breasts against him and rubbing his head, making the man blush. " Well then I regret taking so long then, " he said huskily making her giggle. "So how about I make us a nice romantic lunch he started "oh Robert I would love that, but I really need to do some shopping first better yet, why don't you make us a romantic dinner instead and I'll find something special to wear for dessert" she said lustfully but was gagging in the inside.

"Okay then you ain't say nothing but a word cutie pie" Robert said, getting excited handing her his credit card and some money.

"Alright then granddad" she giggled, taking the card and grabbing her purse today was going to be a good day, she thought. Taking the old man keys and smiling happily at the card as she now pulled out the freeman's driveway..

JAZMINE:

Jazmine stared halfheartedly at her tv as she laid on her bed, she was terribly bored right now she really needed something to do instead of moping over a certain freeman brother right now. As she pulled herself off the bed and went downstairs normally. She would go head to the hill and enjoy the breeze since it was a nice day, but she didn't want to risk the chance of running into Huey. If he was there because it was always one of his special spots as well.

She remembered when they were younger and all the times they had at the hill she recalled one moment when Huey made her angry because she wouldn't agree on his thoughts on why a woman couldn't be president of the united states.

_**Flashback:..**_

"You don't know what you're talking about Huey Freeman" 10 year old Jazmine said angrily stomping her foot. Looking at the boy looked quite bored with the current conservation and unfazed by Jazmine's anger toward's him.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about and you're proving one of the very reasons why women don't need to be in office" Huey said nodding confirming his idea.

"How?" she countered back, scowling at him with her arms folded, he leaned his back against the tree and looked up at the sky his poofy hair fluttering in the soft breeze. "Well, for one you women can never control your emotions I don' think stomping your feet is going to stop a dangerous terrorist from dropping bombs and leading the world into nuclear war if you think about it" he said simply.

"Huh, who would throw bombs on the world Huey the earth is too big for that and he probably wouldn't if I gave him ice cream and a pony everybody loves ice creams and ponies you just want a reason that girls can't do everything boys can't" Jazmine said hotly

Huey stared at her for a long minute. "My points exactly, " he said, getting up walking down the hill with Jazmine still arguing how wrong he was behind him.

It was funny now thinking about that because at the time Jazmine's head was too filled up on what was the latest outfit Barbie had on. But now she finally understood what Huey was talking about as she chuckled to herself as she fixed herself a sandwich.

She decided text Cindy while she ate too see what she was doing.

JAZZY J: "CINDY"!

C-MURPH: "about time you text me a bitch was worried you ok?"

JAZZY J: "sorry I was in my feelings hard, but I'm ok, still a little stunned and hurt but I'll be ok"

C-MURPH: "good I can go and beat the bricks off Premont if you want, but it's looks like you got in a lick on homegirl yourself" lol

JAZZY J: "uh, yeah, I forgot all about that I hope she doesn't press charges on me again lol

C-MURPH: "well if she does I'll just beat her up again so I got something to tell you"

JAZZY J: "what?!"

C-MURPH: "so Riley kissed me! Well on my cheek though, but still he kissed me. Girl it was so crazy I don't know what to think or say"

JAZZY J: "omg! Cindy well, I think young reezy likes you lol"

C-MURPH: "I don't know I hope he does lol Anywhoo come over asap so we can talk about this"

JAZZY: "ok be over in a sec"

Jazmine quickly cleaned up her plate and make her way to Cindy's a little distraction was just what she needed right now.

CRISTAL:

"Ohhh" cristal sang softly to herself admiring a silk tan wrap dress off the rack in the expensive high price boutique. Ignoring the price sign that asked 129 dollars for the dress, and bringing it to the register to be rung up along with several other dresses she had clutched in her hands

Will that be all "ma'am" the clerk asked ringing up the dresses and taking Roberts' credit card to pay for the purchases. "Yes" cristal answered, taking the bags and leaving the boutique happily humming, she noticed her phone buzzing. She figured it was slickback, he had been calling off unknown numbers and cristal had avoided each call. When did his dumbass gonna get it, they had nothing to talk about they were over ,done. She thought annoyed as she answered her phone.

"What, " she said, rolling her eyes heading toward an empty table in the food court. "Don't what me bitch you think that you can just keep avoiding me forever" slickback replied angrily. "Pretty much that's the plan, especially since I want nothing to do with your pathetic ass"cristal said hotly watching people walking by.

"Cristal don't play with me we ain't over until I say we over" slickback said she could practically hear the fire in his tone. "This bitch ass nigga had some nerve, she thought sourly. "Yeah, well keep telling yourself that goodbye Kyle" cristal spat out coldly ignoring his cries of her not to hang up on him again, she quickly blocked the number once she got off her phone.

"I need some new shoes, " she muttered to herself making her way into another boutique

SLICKBACK: " I can't believe this bitch hung up on me again" the man said in disbelief and complete anger dropping his phone on his desk and sitting roughly in a chair. 'Doesn't matter, I'm closer to you than you think and I will find you" slickback muttered to himself.

'Hey Tyson you got those files I ask for" his best friend asked walking in a fresh suit "yeah terry I do" the man said smirking. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

_**Flashback…**_

" Delia let's talk about this " tom pleaded, holding the pretty brown skin woman whose bold maroon eyes refused to look at him. "Tom there is nothing left to say between us I think you're a great man, but I'm in love with somebody else I tried not to fall in love with him, but I did and it would be wrong for us to be together especially when those feelings that I use to have for you are not there anymore" Delia Wright said pulling away.

"How can you love him! Why? How Delia? How? Tom cried in anguish grabbing her hand and holding onto it for dear life the pretty brown skinned woman just look at him with pity in her eyes screaming sorry as though a million voices were echoing it through a silent room.

"I don't know tom!" She said, freeing her hand and looking straight at him tears now pouring down her cheeks. "I just do there something about him, that's makes me wants to see the world a little differently and I just can't give that feeling up because I want it so bad I'm practically feeling like a drug addict to have it I need my doses and I can't give up this high please just understand that". She said, pleading with him. Looking around his college dorm room since she's been there she was, looking everywhere but him.

"And just what does this nigga have that I don't?" tom said bitterly Delia raised her eyes a little surprise by his tone and use of word tom wasn't one to curse. "Tom just let this go and let us go on with our lives and you can be with a woman who will appreciate you and give you the love that I can't it's only right and fair for the both of us, it's not like I'm really leaving you we have been broken up for months and I've moved on and you're the only one still trying to hold onto this dead relationship" Delia said frustrated running her hands in her smooth maghnony colored curls.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I WANT TO BE WITH THE ONLY WOMAN I CARE ABOUT AND LOVE DO YOU NOT SEE THAT I LOVE YOU NOW ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION WHAT DOES THIS NIGGA HAVE I DON'T"! Tom screamed with rage, his face now turning red with anger. Delia jumped at his tone, but stood her ground firmly. "You will not yell at me Tom Dubois your making this situation harder than it has to be" Delia said anger now creeping into her voice as well.

"ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION!" he yelled again ignoring her slamming his fist on his desk making the books on it shake and his thesis paper fall to the ground. "HE GIVES ME FREEDOM TOM HE MAKES ME WANT TO LIVE TO TAKE RISKS TO NOT BE SO FUCKING AFRAID OF ANYTHING AND NOT SCARED TO STEP OUT MY COMFORT ZONE EVERYTHING IS SO DAMN SAFE WITH YOU YOUR SO FUCKING AFRAID AND WILLING TO CLING IN THIS BOX AND I'M TIRED OF IT SO YOU WANNA HEAR THE TRUTH TOM I LEFT YOU BECAUSE YOUR BORING TOM YOUR PATCHETICALLY BORING AND IT WAS DRAINING ME AND I WANTED OUT AND NOW I'M WITH A MAN WHO MAKES ME LIVE SOMETHING YOU CAN'T DO TOM YOU HAPPY NOW!" she screamed back at him. Her voice now raspy and breathless from yelling her eyes were a floodgate now and her face was filled with pain, agitation and frustration.

"Delia, please don't leave me I can be better, " he said begging crying also now grabbing her waist. "I'm sorry tom but let me go I will always care for you, but our time is over and it's for the best you will see I promise" Delia said softly, trying to pull herself out his grasp as the weeping man now clung to her like a child crying and clinging to his mother not to leave him.

"Let her go Dubois" a stern voice said behind them, they both looked to see a tall, handsome, strongly built man with a full Afro staring at them in tom' s doorway. "Stanford" Delia said with relief and a slight twinge of worry on her face as she now broke free to go to him.

"I was worried you were taking long" Stanford Freeman said, answering her thoughts " oh, I was just leaving tom I wish you all the best and I need to leave now" Delia said grabbing Stanford's hand and looking at tom firmly.

Tom felt a rush of rage, of anger and the taste of bile in his throat "GET OUT"! He screamed at them, he couldn't take the sight of her with another man in front of him, he wanted them gone as he stumbled out throwing a weak swing at Stanford who missed it easily and stared at the man with disgust.

"I'm sorry tom I'm really am" Delia said softly as they both left his room now he watched them leave bitterly as anger and hot hate was filling his heart for her and her lover once they both were gone, he slammed his door close and broke into his roommate's liquor stash and drowned down two bottles of straight gin. Crazy thoughts filled his head as he sat on his floor in a drunken stupor, they're going to pay he said drunkenly looking at a photograph of him and Delia smiling together her look so beautiful he thought but she wasn't his anymore.

"She was another man's woman and if he couldn't have her then he wasn't going to let Stanford Freeman have her either, and one day he was going to make Stanford pay for taking the love of his life.

"Delia" he mumbled one more time before falling asleep on his floor.

JAZMINE/CINDY:

"You sure you straight jazzy? Cindy said now laying next to the curly reddish hair blonde on her bed they had been talking for hours about Riley' surprise kiss and Cindy tried a couple of time to bring up the subject of hueyhaterfreeman but Jazmine claimed she was over the situation, but Cindy could still see the hurt in her green eyes "damn Huey" she thought bitterly. She had half a mind to go over to the Freemans and beat the nigga for hurting her girl. "Yeah, I'm good Cindy" Jazmine said still staring at the ceiling. Cindy just nodded "So you never told me what happen with that Stephon dude" Cindy said, hoping to break the awkward silence between them.

"Oh, he's really nice and sweet" Jazmine said softly Cindy raised her eyebrows "just nice jazzy this is Julissa brother, we talking about" the blonde said in disbelief, she didn't trust the nigga and didn't want her girl being blindsided just because she was in her feelings any relative that was related to Julissa couldn't be trusted.

Jazmine giggled "he really is he's nothing like his sister, I can promise you that I even gave him my number and he told me I was beautiful" she said sitting up blushing. "Yeah, well that nigga better be or imma pound his ass out" Cindy said, grabbing her baby blue pillow and punching it pretending it was the boy's face and his sister.

Jazmine just giggled and shook her head at the girl. "Stop being so violent mcfearsome" she said smirking.

"I'm just saying though that nigga got one time to fuck up" Cindy declared, jumping from her bed and pulling out two packets of lifesaver gummies and throwing Jazmine a pack. "Well, I'm glad to know you got my back" Jazmine said, smiling eagerly opening her pack of candy and throwing a gummie in her mouth.

"And you know this I got your back bestie" Cindy said, chewing a gummie, her phone buzzed out a nice childish Gambino song she was currently in love with the artist and declared that she was going to marry the man if she ever met him.

"Hello, " she answered, "aye what you doing?" Riley's voice said answering the phone. "Chilling with jazzy what's up?" purposing ignoring the smirk on Jazmine's face that she was making. "ew ya'll niggas gay" Riley said Cindy scoffed "boy everything is gay in yo ass what you want" Cindy said giggling.

"Cause imma real nigga that's why ain't no fufu shit in my blood, but aye, can come chill with y'all asses it's boring as ever granddad wack ass making a sorry dinner for his ho huey old gay ass in the room reading 14 books or getting over his rape or some shit". "What rape! Cindy exclaimed, making Jazmine perk up with interest.

"I'll tell you when I get there so can I come over or not cause a nigga itching to kill some bitches in call of duty and I know your ass got the latest one" Riley said impatiently. "yeah nigga come on" Cindy said giggling. "Alright word" Riley answered, hanging up the phone.

"Looks like your boothang is coming over" Jazmine" teased giggling at Cindy who was now blushing. "Hush ho" Cindy said checking her reflection in the mirror making sure her hair and face was straight and then picking up some stray clothing and putting them away.

And pulling out her latest call of duty and setting up her xbox one."um should I leave" Jazmine said watching her friend smirking. "Nah you good and you know you want to stay and hear about Huey" Cindy said "I don't want to hear anything about that freeman" Jazmine grumbled out now frowning. Cindy just rolled her eyes "um hmm sure" shaking her head.

The doorbell ringed "that's must be Riley I'm going downstairs to get him here call papa Johns and order a pizza and hot wings with some cinnamon sticks you know that boy got a stomach like 15 lions" Cindy said throwing her phone to the girl who caught it with ease. "Ok" Jazmine replied calling the place and making the order while Cindy ran downstairs.

Cindy quickly walked down the stairs to her front door and took a breath before opening the door to the cute cornrolled boy who was looking simple but fresh in a plain black , black cargo pants and all black Jordans.

"What's up, " he said, nodding his head at her " same old things you know" Cindy said, smiling, moving by and letting him in "true" he said, nodding a moment of silence passed between them she didn't know whether to bring up the kiss. "So you ready for me to kick your ass in the modern warfare" Riley said. Cindy scoffed "please nigga you know I'll destroy you" leading the boy to her room.

"The pizza man said that it will 25.50" Jazmine said browsing on her phone barely paying attention to the two walking in Cindy nodded and went to her change purse and pulled out the money for their food. "Hey Mariah and that's what up some good ass game of call of duty and some grub in this bitch, yeah, yeah" Riley cheered grabbing one Cindy biggest pillow and making himself comfortable starting up her xbox.

Both the girls rolled their eyes and giggled at him. "So tell us about Huey's rape" Cindy demanded flopping back on the bed with Jazmine. "Oh yeah, well cristal tried to get that ass when he got out the shower" Riley said now laughing looking at the screen blasting away with his controller.

"That woman is still in your house?" Jazmine said with disbelief "hell yeah granddad really feeling this ho oh and get this Huey still a virgin well scratch that a gay virgin" riley bust out laughing some more. The girls just stared at him. " What, " he said, turning away from the screen."what's wrong with being a virgin?" Cindy said folding her arms. "Yeah, I don't see nothing wrong with it either" Jazmine chimed in.

"Riley rolled his eyes at them "man ain't nothing wrong with it, just i think it's funny, " he said, shrugging indifferently focusing back on the screen and playing again. "Um Hm so are you a virgin?" Cindy said a little miffed she didn't know how to feel if Riley had already had sex before her.

Riley blushed and looked down and mumble something they couldn't hear. "What' that?" Cindy said, putting her hand over her ear. "I said no, " he grumbled out making them giggle furiously.  
>"What?" Cindy repeats enjoying the nice pink flush in the boy's cheeks. "No, " he said a little louder, but annoyed. Both her and Jazmine were laughing so hard with tears coming out their eyes. While Riley looked at them annoyed and angry. "Serves you right" Jazmine said, giggling harder. "Man whatever" Riley said focusing on the game and ignoring them. As the doorbell ringed both girls just giggle some more and smirk at him as they went to go get the food…<p>

JADE:

"Come on neicey please eat" the girl said impatiently as she tried to coax her niece to eat the mushy peas, but the 7 month infant just stared at her stubbornly she was currently babysitting for her sister again who was working. She didn't know how her sister did it work and take care of a baby and she was only 17 years old. She vowed to herself she would never get pregnant babies were not all that exciting as they seem. She loved her niece dearly, but she was a handful and seeing her sister constantly stressed and always upset with her baby daddy didn't make it to inviting.

"Please, honey cakes I want your tummy to be full because it's almost time for your nap"jade coaxed the baby. But the child only stared at her and blew spit bubbles at her. "Ugh, I give up" Jade said, putting the spoon and her head on the table. But bringing it up quickly hearing her doorbell buzzing. "Stay here niecey, I"ll be right back ok" Jade said, walking to her door slowly "who is it, " she said hesitantly "it's me ceeze" her boyfriend said behind the door. Jade sighed and open the door.

She probably looked a mess she had her braids thrown in a ponytail and was wearing an old t. Shirt with baby food splattered on it and gray sweatpants. "hey bae" she said brightly as she could opening the door and greeting him. The handsome dreadhead looked great in nike black and white sweatsuit with a pair of black converse while she looked like a throwaway.

"Hey baby, I know I should have called first but I missed you and wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, " he said cheerfully, "oh, it's ok I missed you too but I'm kinda stuck babysitting" jade said apologetically. She really wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, but leaving her niece was not an option and both her mom and sister were at work and wouldn't be home for hours she thought.

"No problem how about I help I really don't have anything to do" Caesar said noticing her disappointed face. "Oh, you don't have to do that, she said, letting him in but he dismissed her quickly, it's not a problem bae" he said now walking over to the baby who was now cooing and waving her fingers at the boy excitedly. "Hey beautiful, " he said, waving at her the baby wiggle her feet at him and smiled. "Wow, she's like you a lot she usually gives new people a hard time" Jade said impressed with how her boyfriend was handling her niece.

"It's because she knows a good looking man when she sees one" Caesar said, grinning now getting the little one to eat her peas and making airplane noises at her. "Yeah, I'm sure you're a gift for the eyes" Jade said, giggling watching him spoon another mouthful of mushy peas in her niece's mouth. "Ugh, I can't believe it she will eat for you, but when I try she's just stares at me" jade complained. Caesar shrugged and grinned "try making some funny noises that what I would do with my little cousin" he said wiping the baby's mouth.

After feeding her niece Caesar also managed to get the baby to sleep by singing a cute rap to her. "Wow, your good" Jade said making them sandwiches. "Well, I try my best, " he said, bowing jade giggled at him. "Here's your prize for such hard work, " she said, handing him his sandwich.

"Why thank you my lady love, " he said, kissing her on the cheek "you're more than welcome" she replied. Sitting down next to him eating her own sandwich. They ate silently for a second until Caesar broke the quiet. "This is a really good sandwich though, " he said wiping his mouth.

Jade smiled "thanks, I heard my ham and cheese are the bomb so I've been told. Taking their empty plates and washing them. "They were right, but I heard your kisses are the best" Caesar said coming up behind her and giving her a soft peck on the lips. Jade blushed furiously "I look a mess you know, " she said, gesturing to her messy ponytail and wrinkle clothes "you look beautiful" Caesar said seriously staring at her.

God, I can't stop blushing, she thought her cheeks heating up from his comment. What was it that he saw in her why did he choose her. She was so lucky she thought now watching her boyfriend leaning toward her dropping another sweet kiss on her lips. But they broke apart instantly when the front door open and her sister walked in. "Um, hey Chanel your home early" Jade said awkwardly turning red. Caesar blushed as well and threw a wave at her.

Her sister stared at her for a moment jade could of have sworn she saw a brief moment of worry in her eyes, but brushed it off quickly, she was probably imagining things. Her sister sighed tiredly and drop her purse on the table and a pizza box . Her long brown box braids swung gently on her shoulders. "Yeah, but the boss let me go since it was a slow night I bought you some pizza I knew watching Laneice was a handful today, so who's this?" she said gesturing toward Caesar giving him a kind but guarded look.

"This is my boyfriend Caesar " Jade said, introducing him Caesar this is my sister Chanel. "Hey, he said politely to her Chanel nodded and said a soft hey back after a few minutes Caesar spoke up . "Imma go and ahead and go and I'll call you tomorrow, okay" he said pecking her on the cheek "ok" she said, smiling at him watching him saying goodbye to the baby and her sister. Once he was out the door Chanel broke the silence.

"He seems like an alright dude how long have you been dating" Chanel said casually looking at her nails. Jade sighed "Not long a week I guess, " she said, sitting down. Chanel nodded. "That's pretty fast, don't you think" Chanel said, looking at her. "No, it's fine" Jade said, getting defensive. "Look jade I'm not cutting in your business or anything you're about to start high school next year and while having boyfriends is cute and everything you have to be careful" Chanel said pointedly. "And just where are you going with this Chanel" Jade said, frowning and folding her arms. Her sister sighed and gave her a tired expression. "Just don't end up like me a teen mom with a deadbeat baby daddy a lot of guys say they're different, but in some way they turn out the same" she said seriously touching jade's hand.

Jade really appreciated her sister's concern, but there was no way she was having kids as a teenager. "You don't have to tell me that nothing like that is going to happen and Caesar is different " Jade said getting annoyed with the conversation. This was mom's job to lecture her about stuff like this not Chanel. "I hope so just wait for a long time and don't let feelings make you give in I wish I would have waited I love laneice and don't regret her at all but having a baby young changes thing and I don't want that for you" Chanel said sincerely.

"Well, it won't I promise besides niecey is too spoiled to share me with another kid" jade joked her sister smiles a bit but still looked worried. 'I promise I won't let that happen to me besides me and Caesar just started dating and were both too young to be even entering that stage in our relationship" Jade said seriously hoping to convince her sister and drop this conversation.

"Ok, well imma go shower and check on niecey"Chanel said getting up. "Ok" Jade said, nodding Chanel was overreacting she just had a boyfriend for god's sake there was no way in the world she was gonna become a teen mom she thought chuckling to herself…


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

JULISSA:

"The person you are trying to reach is not available, please leave a voice message after the tone" the automated woman's voice said as Julissa called Huey phone several times well 20 times in counting so how dare he didn't pick up Julissa thought angrily did he not get that he was her boyfriend and if she called his ass he better answer shaking her head dropping her phone on her queen sized bed and flopping next to it.

"Whatever he can't avoid me forever, I don't know why he making this so difficult, " she muttered to herself getting up and walking downstairs to the spacious lavish living room her father's campaign people was here today with posters and flyers all saying vote for Kerry Premont for governor.

"Yes, I need my election ball to be perfect Jonathan get anybody whose anybody there celebrities will definitely get me noticed, I want to convince the people of Baltimore that I'm for the people and one hundred percent is all for making the community a better place" her father said looking dapper in his pinstriped suit and talking away on his cell.

Her mother was busy looking at food selections and table swatches for the event her hair pulled up in a nice bun and was also wearing a nice pinstriped suit except her's was a skirt set. And talking to one of their maids now Gloria I want at least a thousand of those shrimp cocktails for the guests and make sure that nice French restaurant provide us with their best wine, it's already been paid for, just make sure they send it to us" she said clicking away on her cell while the maid just nodded to everything she said.

Growing bored watching them Julissa decided to see what her brother was up too as she made her way to their private game room Stephon was busy playing 2k14 with a couple of his high school buddies how he managed to be able to hang with high school kids she would never know but it made him look cool so she knew why he did. there were a couple of pizza boxes and half empty cans of soda by the bar laid around "um could you guys clean up after yourself please" she said wrinkling her nose with disgust. flopping down on the couch next to her brother who was intensely focus on his game.

Him and his friends just snorted as their response, making Julissa rolled her eyes. "Don't you have some place to be or something to do" Stephon said, his eyes not leaving the screen."well, I could have been talking to Huey but he's ignoring my calls" Julissa grumbled. Stephon scoffed "relationship problems already, " he said as his friend yelled out score triumphantly. "It's just taking some time" Julissa said, scowling Huey freeman really didn't understand the art of blackmail she probably needed to remind him and get him in place real quick she thought.

And her brother had some nerve pointing out her flaws with Huey why wasn't he working on nappy headed Dubois. "Why aren't you in Dubois face just cause you gave her some sweet comfort in one night doesn't mean your job is finished" Julissa said pointedly, "things do take time baby sis at least Jazmine acknowledge my presence and not avoid me the way I see freeman is doing has he answered any of your calls yet" Stephon said smirking "no but he will"Julissa grumbled slumping back in the couch. Her brother just snickered. He can laugh all he wants, he just better do what he's suppose to do. And she'll deal with Mr. freeman she thought.

RILEY/HUEY:

"Boys!" Their grandfather yelled upstairs " What"! They both yelled in unison "I'm headed to the store to get some seasoning that I forgot for my roast if my baby comes back before I do let her know" their granddad yelled back. "Alright granddad we'll tell that ho" Riley yelled back dryly. Ignoring his granddad protest as he went out the front door.

Now was the perfect time to set this board up Riley thought taking out his braids he originally planned to do this once granddad and one eye ruckus left for their convention, but after that little bathroom incident something needed to be done and Riley was convinced that his brother was traumatized by the situation because he was doing more gayer shit than usual.

For example, that ho ass girlfriend of his had called him twenty times and all huey did was look at the phone and pressed ignore every time she was called, but this was his girlfriend, he claimed he wanted to be with so why this nigga looked like he was having constipation every time she called. But he would get to the bottom of that situation once he got rid of Cristal.

currently his brother was staring at the ceiling scowling. When Riley told him he was about to set the plan in motion, he just shrugged his shoulders indifferently and didn't even look his way. Riley quickly unloosened his last braid and combed it out his hair was just as long as huey's right now he looked exactly like Huey looking at himself shaking is head amused.

He grabbed one of Huey's black and tan khaki pants and black combat boots and threw them at once he was finished, he stood in front of Huey "how I look nigga gay right" Riley said gesturing to himself. Huey finally took his eyes from the ceiling and scowled at his brother and rolled his eyes Huey didn't want to admit it, but Riley definitely looked one hundred percent like him in his clothes and everything .

It was like seeing two huey's in one bedroom. "Riley just because you're dressed like me doesn't mean you'll be able to pulled this off" Huey said looking bored again. "And why not nigga?" Riley said annoyed. "Well, you certainly don't sound like me or act like me, that's for one thing" Huey said smirking. Riley rolled his eyes "Honestly Huey is that all, acting like you and sounding like you really is not that hard, "he said imitating his brother voice and posture perfectly.

Huey raised his eyebrows amazed. okay Riley was onto something. "Okay, you got the speech down and maybe my posture, but what about how I act" Huey said, sitting up Riley rolled his eyes again and sat down in the Huey's computer chair grabbed one of his books and gave a scowl that Huey would be proud of.

"Okay" Huey said, nodding convinced. "Better get the camera" Riley said, standing up as Huey grabbed the small camcorder as they went downstairs, they placed the camcorder in a plant across the couch in the living room. Riley sat across the plant and made sure he was in full view of the camera. "This might be your chance Riley" Huey said, looking out the window cristal was pulling up in the yard.

"Quick turn the camera on" Riley said, sitting down on the couch in act with a book open on his lap. Huey quickly turned the camera to record and quickly but quietly walked upstairs. As soon as Huey was gone riley pretended to read. Just as cristal walked in. "Robert I'm home, " she said, beaming with a pile of shopping bags.

"He's not here" Riley said coldly. She looked at him smirking dropping her bags on the floor and walked over to him. "Aw is Huey still mad at me, " she cooed at him. plopping down on the couch next to him. "Perfect, she's thinks I'm Huey right on sight" Riley thought, smirking in his mind, he kept his face in a perfect scowled and looked back at his book ignoring her.

"You know, Huey, if you cooperate with me and be a little nicer things wouldn't have to be this way" cristal said stroking his cheek. Riley recoiled and gave her an extreme look of disgust. "The only thing I want to cooperate with is the fact that you're leaving this house and my grandfather and this family alone" Riley said perfectly in Huey's cold tone.

"Aw Huey we talked about this" cristal said giggling. Moving closer to him Riley stayed planted still he didn't want to be away in view of the camera they needed the evidence. "Well, we can talk about it again so take the conversation into consideration or leave" Riley said stiffly scowling at her. "Or what"? Cristal amused.

"There are ways to get you out this house" Riley started, but was cut off because cristal had now kissed him on the lips. As though a million alarms went off in his head, he jumped from the couch as though the cushion burned him. "WHAT THE HELL" his brain screamed at him. He stared at the giggling woman with disgust and anger. This was the same woman that slept with is grandfather and even kissed the man and did god's what's else with the man. "Oh god, " he thought as he felt his stomach churn with a nausea. He quickly composed himself, he couldn't afford to blow his cover. "Your disgusting" Riley yelled angrily at her wiping his lips as she laughed hysterically.

'What the hell did she do Huey thought curiously. As he heard Riley yelling. as he wandered around the room. he had on Riley clothes just in case he had to go downstairs and had his hair pulled back into a ponytail sometimes Riley wore his hair like that when he didn't have it braided and cristal had seen his hair like this so she wouldn't put two and two together he was also wearing one of Riley snapbacks. He hoped Riley didn't blow this he thought.

"Don't act like that Huey what you never been kissed by a girl before" cristal said standing up very amused. Looking at Riley edging closer to him. "No you pedophile"Riley retorted angrily cristal laughed "hey now pedophile is a harsh term I'm far from it and besides you'll be In high school next year, most boys your age do stuff like this your to handsome to be acting like this" cristal said moving closer.

"Damn shame granddad bought a hoe in his house to not only take his money, but rape his grandkids too" Riley thought edging away from her trying to stay in clear view of the camera. "Yeah, and most those boys first time are with people their age if I stand corrected" Riley said. "I'm only couple of years older just think of me as your big sister" cristal said smirking. Grabbing his arm.

"Damn this ho got a strong grip" Riley thought as he tried now to loosen himself from her grasp which he failed to which she pushed him on the floor. "Oh shit" his mind screamed he was starting to panicked this was Huey's gay ass pose to be getting rape not him and though he was eager to lose his virginity, he didn't it want it to be with a ho or an old ho to be matter fact as he watched nervously as she now dropped on top of him.

''HELP" he started yelling cristal clamped her hand on his mouth "shush just let this flow" . Riley closed is eyes this is it nigga this ho gonna take my virginity and imma have aids and wear grandads's purple speedos for the rest of my life", he thought. As cristal leaned down to kiss him and her Victoria's perfume hit his nose.

"Aye the fuck going on here" huey said coming into the living room looking angry, shocked, disgusted and alarmed "oh thank god" Riley muttered, opening his eyes he had never been too happy to see his brother. "Nothing, just playing with Huey" cristal said, smirking looking at Huey. "Get cho your ass off him ho" Huey said angrily sounding like Riley nigga did pretty good playing him Riley thought. "Don't act like that riley your time will come sooner when your older"cristal sneered.

"Bitch I wouldn't let you touch me to save my life" Huey said, pushing cristal off Riley as soon as the woman fell back Riley scrambled away quickly and stood next to Huey. "Okay, this shit is getting old I might just have Robert send you little brats to private school" cristal said irritated staring at them. Huey scoffed "ho that ain't never gonna happen our granddad love us he ain't never gonna send us away" he said. Riley snorted "let not get stupid here Huey" granddad had been yelling for years he was ready for them to get out his house so there was no point I painting fake dreams. "we'll see how long that last I find I can be very convincing" cristal said smirking at them. But she stopped and looked at them for a moment and got silent. "What your ass having an epiphany and thinking about leaving" Riley said sarcastically as both him and Huey wonder what the woman had going on,

"There is something different about you two, " cristal said, tapping her chin, looking at the boys sharply. "Nah just two niggas and one ho shit look about the same here" huey said, trying to persuade her away from whatever she was thinking. "No there is something different" cristal said moving, closer to them. "The only thing different around here is the fact I haven't called the police and report you" Riley said scowling. "You're not Huey" cristal said, pointing at him stunned and angry.

" Don't be ridiculous " Riley said, rolling his eyes side glancing Huey nervously. "Bitch do you know you sound" Huey said, cutting in as well. "No I know exactly how I sound" cristal started, but was cut off by granddad walking in carry a grocery bag. "Riley go out there and get those bags out the car"granddad said looking at Riley who groaned. While cristal smiled triumphantly at them while Huey facepalmed himself. "I knew there was something different about those two " cristal said smiling "what that's baby" their grandfather said coming up to her looking at them.

"Well the boys were playing a trick on me granddad" cristal said, frowning with a pout on her face."oh were they you have to watch these two they both sneaky they use to pull that little act when they were little all the time" granddad said chuckling wistfully at the memory. "Well, how can you tell Robert cause I had such the hardest time" cristal said smiling looking at them.

Both boys stared angrily at her. "Oh, that's easy if you look on the left side of Riley's neck you'll see he has a birthmark shaped like a small gun that's why his little ass a little hoodlum now and Huey doesn't, he has one on his knee, his is shaped like some damn plant makes sense, since all his ass eat is vegetables" their granddad said frowning "really I'll have to keep that in mind" cristal said looking smug. "Unbelievable"Huey said incredulously shaking his head. "Thanks granddad just sell our asses out, it's nice to know their some loyalty in this family" Riley said sarcastically.

"Aw, shut up didn't I tell your ass to go out and get them bags before I sell you like the master use to do the slaves"granddad said, waving the boy off. "And Huey take your brother's clothes off you look foolish boy and you supposed to be the smart one" granddad said shaking his head. Huey rolled his eyes. Riley left grumbling something about changing his last name angrily. While Huey headed up stairs annoyed, but then a sudden thought came in his mind "the camera, " he thought turning back around down the stairs once he checked to see the coast was clear. He then headed to the plant and grabbed the small camera and shoving it into his pocket quickly."what you doing boy?" granddad said behind him.

Huey took a deep breath "nothing granddad just looking at the plant" he said smoothly. Looking around to make sure cristal was nowhere around them. "Hmm, well do as I say and change out of your brother's clothes before you lose brain cells , and when you get done with that take your brother over to sweetie pie's house and spend the night me and cristal need the house to ourselves." granddad said heading back to the kitchen.

"But granddad" Huey protested there was no way in hell he could go over there, especially with the way things were with him and Jazmine. "No, buts boy do as I say" he yelled back. He grumbled angrily and went upstairs, changed clothes and sat on his bed holding the camera.

"I can't believe granddad " Riley said angrily coming in slumping down on the bed folding his arms. Huey stood up and handed him the camera. Oh snap I forgot about this may be, there might be something on here to pin this ho" Riley said excitedly looking at Huey, but his excitement died down quickly by the expression on his brother's face. "Damn nigga what's wrong with you?, " Riley said .

"Granddad wants the house for tonight" Huey said simply, looking out the window with a dark expression. "And?" Riley said, urging him to go on not in the mood to play twenty questions with this nigga. "We have to spend the night at Jazmine"s " Huey said stiffly.

"Damn" Riley said.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

JAZMINE/HUEY/RILEY:

Jazmine has experienced awkward things in her life, but this was extremely awkward the last time she spoke to Huey Freeman she told him that she hated him and never wanted to speak to him ever again and here he was on her front porch with riley saying they had to spend at her house because needed private time with cristal. And now they were in her living room, avoiding each other eyes and riley kept rambling on about some damn tape or something.

"Aye jazzy I know your Mariah Carey looking ass hear me" riley said looking very annoyed. "Oh sorry I was thinking about something what did you say" Jazmine said apologetically " I said, let me use yo computer so I can find some evidence to use to get this ho out of my damn house" riley said impatiently already heading to the girl's room . "Ok" Jazmine said, heading upstairs behind him she looked to see if Huey was following behind them, but the boy now sat on her couch now reading his book.

Jazmine followed riley to her room and watch the now Afro puffed boy open her laptop and hooked the small camcorder to her computer she had just noticed that Riley's hair wasn't braided down and he looked exactly liked Huey when it was loose people would have sworn they were twins if they saw them right now. "Why is your hair out?" Jazmine said curiously "needed to lure cristal into a trap so we could catch her ass, but I needed to look like Huey's gay ass to do that especially since she wanna rape that nigga which is beyond me cause that nigga gay if you ask me" riley said now waiting for the video to load up.

"So is Mr. Freeman at any point going to break up with this woman if she's trying to rape huey, why does he have her still in the house?" Jazmine said incredulously. "Who know with that nigga now be quiet and lets watch this shit and see if I can finally get that champagne bottle out of my house for good" riley said as the video starting playing.

Jazmine moved closer to the computer screen to see Huey sitting on the couch reading a book. "Wait, I thought" Jazmine said as though he was reading her mind "shush that's me" riley said cutting her off watching the screen intently. After a few minutes they watched cristal walked in and then proceeded to tackle Huey well riley on the ground and kiss him, and then riley well Huey came in and defended riley and ended with granddad yelling at riley to get the bags and Huey changing his clothes. "BINGO" riley yelled excitedly bouncing up and down "aye go and tell Huey" to come look at this" riley said starting the video over.

Jazmine just looked at him was he serious right now. "Never mind, I'll do it" riley said, catching on rolling his eyes "honestly to be real I don't know why Huey with that girl jazzy but I know my brother and some shit ain't adding up and imma find out I promise you" riley said looking back at her leaving the room. Jazmine sighed, sitting down on the bed "if only things were different" she thought. Laying down on the bed.

"Aye nigga I might got some Intel that will blow cristal ass away for good" riley said coming up toward Huey, who was now looking at his phone and scowling, it was quite obvious that it was Julissa again the ho had been blowing up Huey's phone for almost two hours now. "Huey just admit to yoself you don't like that damn girl" riley said seriously looking at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Huey said stiffly getting up "oh yeah, well call that ho back then" riley said following behind him. Huey ignored him and kept walking debating whether to go upstairs to Jazmine's room "what you about to go to your other ho" riley said smirking trying to get a rise out of his brother. Huey turned around and scowled at him for a minute and then popped riley on the head hard.

"Ow nigga" riley yelled angrily rubbing his head ,"don't call Jazmine a ho" Huey said calmly heading upstairs tiredly. "Whatever nigga" riley said, watching him. "I can call Julissa a ho and he don't even flinch, but let me call Jazmine a ho he wanna turn up" riley muttered to himself smirking. Feeling thirsty riley decided to help himself to some of Jazmine's grape juice.

Just as Mr. Dubois walked in "aye, Mr. Dubois what's up" riley said gulping down the juice. Jasmine's father stared blankly around the room for a minute and took in riley his face seized up with frustration and grabbed riley on the arm roughly. "What the hell are you doing here" Mr. Dubois spat at him angrily. "Aye nigga the fuck wrong with you get off me" riley yelled, trying to twist his arm out the man's grasp.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my daughter" tom yelled at him. "What the hell nigga let go" riley said, getting angry and a little scared damn Mr. Dubois must be on that molly hard he thought. "What will it take for you Huey to stay away from Jazmine" tom said growling like a sick dog. "Huey" riley repeated he wasn't no damn Huey. Aye nigga I'm riley you dumbass"riley yelled back at him. "Nice try Freeman" Mr. Dubois said, throwing riley against the wall. Making a vase of flowers fall down and crash on the floor.

Huey stood outside Jazmine's door, debating on whether to go in but a sudden crash downstairs caused him to pause, "what the hell" he said out loud, turning around just as Jazmine opened her door "did you hear that" she said looking at him square in the eye for the first time since he been there. '"Did you hear that?" she asked looking nervous. "Yeah, let's go see what's going on I know riley's down there I hope he hasn't broken anything"Huey said rolling his eyes. Jazmine nodded as they both ran downstairs.

"Riley what did you do" huey said annoyed. But stopped when he saw riley on the floor shielding himself "what's going on, " he thought, but his question was soon answered when he saw Mr. Dubois standing over him getting ready to pounce riley. "Help jazzy yo daddy done went fool" riley cried out. backing away from the man and getting up and hiding behind huey and Jazmine. "Daddy, what are you doing?" Jazmine cried out looking alarmed. "I'm sorry Jazmine but this is for your own good I told huey to stay away from you he even promised me that he would" tom said gruffly looking disheveled and beads of sweat on his forehead. "Is that true huey?" Jazmine said, turning toward huey looking at him. Huey didn't know what to say at this point he didn't exactly tell tom that he wouldn't stay away from Jazmine. he just said they wouldn't have a reason to speak because of the Julissa situation. He sighed, he had more drama in his life than a lifetime movie. "It's true, " he said stiffly bracing himself for another blow up of I hate you's and don't speak to me ever again.

But Jazmine surprised him and turned to her father with hate flowing through her crystal green eyes. "Daddy gets out, " she said coldly looking at him. "What, " he stutter at her as though he was seeing her for the first time."you heard me get out you're the reason why huey had to tell me that horrible lie here I was thinking he didn't feel the same way about me and being with Julissa but he was only doing that cause he promised you that he would stay away from me" "what" both huey and tom yelled at the time. But with Tom being the loudest jazmine didn't hear huey. "I want you to get out now before I call the cops" Jazmine screamed at him, now crying her eyes out.

"Jazmine darling please listen to me" tom said now pleading with her. "I said get out your ruining your marriage just to keep me and huey apart, that's all you care about and now you're threatening huey and assaulting riley your suppose to be a lawyer what is wrong with you" Jazmine said angrily. "aye that nigga didn'assault me na I didn't get punk like no bitch" riley said cutting in. "Ow nigga" riley cried out because huey had hit him again, both Jazmine and huey ignored him.

"Jazmine if you've just listened to me" tom started Again. but Jazmine cut him off again 'I said leave, she said coldly." Jazmine now you look here" tom tried again. "I SAID GET OUT BEFORE I CALL MOM AND THE POLICE" Jazmine yelled angrily and crying hard at the same time her face turning red.

Tom slumped defeated gave huey a dark look and Jazmine a sad one and left . Jazmine then turned to huey and fell crying in his arms "oh huey I'm so sorry" Jazmine sobbed. "For what you have nothing to be sorry for, " he said quietly as he felt guilt burning his insides. "Yes, I do, I thought you didn't like me, but come to find out you did what you did because of my stupid daddy I knew there was no way in hell you liked Julissa" Jazmine said looking at him with teary eyes.

Huey was stuck in a hard place as he stared back at Jazmine did he tell her the truth and lose his home or did he make Jazmine believe this lie all over again and lose her forever and the sad part was no matter what he chose he still was going to lose. For the first time in his life he felt helpless.

And even worst he felt alone.

**First off I want to say THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS ! (: they are very much appreciated…**

** Kingstonn: if you hate cristal now your going to even hate her more she's going to cause a load of trouble before Huey and Riley get rid of her ..But they are not giving up on getting rid of her lol…. Sadly for them granddad is too much in love to see the truth…. And I promise that huey and Jazmine will get together….. it's just going to take some bumps in the road before they get together… But thank you so much I'm so happy you like the story and its plans to be a long one. (: **

** Natasha Annalise I'm happy you loved the last chapter I'm going to be explaining more later on about huey parents and their connection to tom …and jazzy will most certainly get her man soon enough it's just not going to be an easy road lol ..And as for jade** **stay tuned for her drama because it's coming soon, that's all I'm going to say on her lol. Thank you so much for the review (:**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

RILEY/HUEY/JAZMIINE:

Riley knew he wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he knew a liar when he saw one. And he was a hell of a good liar his damn self so he knew when someone else wasn't good at it and looking at his brother and Jazmine hugging with her crying in his arms, he knew deep down that his brother wasn't exactly being 100% truthful about what he told Jazmine.

"Um, huey can I talk to you for a second y'all can finish that mushy shit later" Riley said breaking them up. "Sorry" Jazmine said, breaking away, blushing, she felt so embarrassed, it was one thing to be mad at Huey, but to break down in front of him was extremely embarrassing. "I'm going to go upstairs and clean myself up" Jazmine said, giving them a small smile.

Both boys nodded once Jazmine was gone riley pounced on Huey "what's really going on Huey cause I don't believe that bullshit you told Jazmine for a second". "What are you talking about Riley?" Huey said, looking annoyed avoiding his brother's gaze. "You know exactly what I'm talking about you gonna sit here and tell me that you let Jazmine daddy make you stay away from Jazmine and take up with that ho first of all you pose to be the smart one, and even you don't let niggas tell you what to do and two you don't even like that ho you could have basically just avoided Jazmine all together instead of doing that extra shit" Riley said seriously.

'"It's true and besides, I had to make it believable Jazmine wouldn't understand why I just up and started avoiding her for no reason I had to give her a reason to believe me" Huey said gruffly. Wishing Riley would drop the damn subject he was under enough pressure as it is trying to figure out what he was going to do next. And the last thing he needed was a damn interrogation from Riley of all people.

"Then quit lying nigga" Riley said scowling. "I'm not lying Riley" Huey argued back getting frustrated "then why you getting so defensive and shit" Riley shot back. "I'm not getting defensive I'm annoyed because you're asking me these stupid questions to prove a theory that doesn't exist" Huey said scowling. "Well, my theory Huey says your gay ass is lying and if you don't tell me what's going on when jazzy get back downstairs imma tell her your ass is lying" Riley said smirking.

Huey snorted "Riley do you realize how stupid that sounds" rolling his eyes, trying to find his way out this conversation. "It may sound stupid, but I bet it won't sound so stupid when I tell Jazmine" Riley said looking up the stairs. "Go ahead, she won't believe you" Huey said, scoffing but swallowing a nervous gulp. "Wanna bet" Riley said mischievously as he ran up the stairs to Jazmine room.

With huey following right behind praying that jazmine didn't believe him.

CINDY:

"**No matter what you say or what you do when I'm alone, I rather be with you"**

" **fuck these other niggas, I'll be right by your side till 3005, hold up" ** Cindy sang along with Childish Gambino. bopping her head to the music as she cleaned her room. She was so caught up in the music that she didn't even realize her mother was standing at her bedroom door watching her.

"Mom" Cindy protested her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "Sorry I needed to talk to you about something" her mother said, looking unsure and just as embarrassed about being caught. "Ok" Cindy said, shrugging taking out her blue earphones and cutting her iPod off. "You might want to sit down for this Cindy" her mother said, taking a deep breath and brushing her hair back. Cindy nodded, but felt a little worried. The last time her mom wanted to talk to her was because one of the men's wives wanted to put a hit out on them because she found out her mom was sleeping with her husband for two years.

"so what is it" cindy said a little impatient not wanting to wait or stall this conversation the sooner they got this over the sooner she could get back to her music and prepared for the worse to come. Her mother sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "Cindy I just wanted to start first off that I know I haven't been the best mother to you and I haven't made any wise decisions with the men I've messed with I also know that I let you suffer a lot by not being there for

You when I divorce your father, but I want you to know that I love you and I'm going to be a better mother.

Cindy just nodded; she didn't know what to say to this just yet. "Cindy I hate telling you this, but I want to be truthful and honest about it" her mother said continuing. Cindy just nodded her head again.

"Cindy I'm pregnant"

HIRO/MING:

"Man, those beats are dope Hiro" one of the boys at the gym exclaimed nodding his head to the sound. "Thanks John, I appreciate that" Hiro said, beaming with joy. Dapping hands with the boy. "No problem I have a birthday coming up soon I would love for you to come through and play some music I'll even pay well my parents will but either way I'm sure you would love to have that money in your pocket" John said grinning.

"I would love too, and damn right I would love some money in my pockets so I'm down" Hiro said excitedly "cool, then I'll see you next Saturday" John said dapping hands with him again. "Ok then" hiro said smiling.

Ming wrinkled her nose amused at the boy as John left. "What?" Hiro said curiously "nothing, just thinking about something" she said swinging her long black hair. "And what's that?" Hiro said, raising his eyebrows as he logged into his sound cloud on his laptop and downloaded his new beat.

"I was just thinking about your parents' reaction to you playing music at some rich kid party instead of working and spending time at the family business" Ming said raising her own eyebrows. Hiro rolled his eyes and smirked "yeah, I can hear my dad right now, honestly Hiro chan is this what you want to do with your life spin little cd's around on some table, making that god awful racket that is not an honest living" Hiro said imitating his father's voice.

Ming burst out laughing. "Little cds really," she said tickled. "Yeah, I thought that was pretty funny when he said that" Hiro said, shaking his head putting away his equipment and watching the basketball players in the gym began shooting hoops.

"At least he had somewhat an idea of what you do my parents just think hip hop dancing is a bunch of gyrating and open view orgy and bouncing around like monkeys, that's probably why I haven't told them yet that's what I want to do" Ming said thoughtfully.

" I wish you would stop caring about what your parents think despite everything I'm going to follow my dreams no matter what and I'm pursuing it and somewhat getting noticed for it even if it at some rich kid party, but at least I'm getting paid for it" Hiro said "you make it sound so easy" Ming said softly.

"Nothing is easy, but it's easy to sit by and watch your dreams fly with you know what you should dance at a John's party" Hiro said standing excitedly. Ming looked up, looking scared. "Don't be funny hiro, " she said seriously. "I'm not I'm dead ass serious I'm tired of hearing about your desire to dance and seeing you sit on your ass not doing anything about it" Hiro said snapping his fingers. "Well, you won't have to hear me talk about it, nor see me do it because I not going to" Ming said frowning. "Fine you're probably not even that good anyway" Hiro said calmly waiting for her to take the bait.

"Excuse what's that's supposed to mean" Ming said getting angry. "Exactly what I said you're probably not that good I mean I never seen you dance for all I know you could be just telling me your good a dancer and suck ass" Hiro said looking away from her smirking as checked his cell.

"For your information hiro I can dance my ass off Ciara and Chris brown don't even come close to the moves I have" Ming said Coldy. "Gotcha" Hiro thought triumphantly in his head. "Oh yeah, prove it then" Hiro said "I will be here tomorrow at 8 sharp I need to practice for this stupid party" Ming said sitting down folding her arms. "Cool, then" Hiro said simply. Smiling when ming wasn't looking.

"Hey, you think you could play us some music one of my homeboys said your music is dope and we kinda want some hype music to get us amp while we play" a sweaty dread head boy said coming up to them. "Sure, no problem" Hiro said, taking out his equipment. Ming stood up and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "What are you doing?" Hiro said curiously. Looking at her "dancing" Ming said smirking.

**For anybody wondering cindy was singing "Childish Gambino 3005** "**oh and Thanks Everybody for the Reviews…..(: (: ..!**


End file.
